Twin Love
by FaNpIrE302028
Summary: The Cullens knew the Swans from when they were little. After they turned four, they were separated by their parent's choice to move away. What happens when the Swans come back and the 6 friends reunite? Will they be just friends or will new feelings bloom
1. Please Mom, NOO!

**Okay this is my first story so if you want me to continue please say so.**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

TWIN LOVE

''Mom, you can't make us do this, please!'' me and my twin sister Alice pleaded our Mom Renee.

''We are all going to spend the day at the Cullen's place. This is kind of the reunion for Esme and me and Charlie and Carlisle. Now go down to your room and unpack. Emmet will help you build your beds.'' She said.

Uhhh. Whatever. This is what is happening. We moved from Phoenix to Forks.

Curious why?

My Dad and Mom decided they should move back to the town they both grew up in. We just to live here but we moved when we were 3.

The Cullen's are our family friends. What my mom told me and my twin brother and sister Alice and Emmett is that we just to love hanging out with the three Cullen kids: Rosalie, Edward, and Jasper. But of course we don't remember.

''I can't believe this!'' Alice said "We were going to go shopping at Port Angeles to get things to decorate our room and now we have to go tomorrow and hang out with people that we don't know.''

''Calm, Alice. I'm just as sad as you. Now let's get our things unpack.''

We made our way to our room and opened the door. Only to find out twin brother opening our boxes of clothes.

''EMMETT! What are you doing?'' I practically yelled at him.

''I was looking for..umm..some of my stuff. I though that I had accidentally put them in your clothes boxes.''

''Nice try Emmett. I would kill you, but I am just soo upset so we are not. Just help us build our beds.'' Alice told him.

''Ali, Belly (Not like your belly just a nickname) I can't.'' he said.

''Why?''

''Because I have to build my own, so just sleep in your sleeping bags'' he said.

With that he just left I turned to stare at Alice, her face will be funny if I just wasn't as mad at him right now. I went to pat her hair and she looked annoyed, not at me, but at Emmett.

''Ali, lets just get our sleeping bags, okay? Tomorrow dad will have to help us.''

''Fine, but he is going to pay, I don't know how or when. But look at them mess he made and now he just walks away without helping us. What a bad big brother.''

That night we got our sleeping bags and slept. That day I had a dream. The next day I just remembered a boy. No, a baby boy he was cute and I was there too, with Emmett and Alice and two other babies. One girl and another boy. Whatever.

Suddenly Alice was screaming and jumping up and down. Typical Alice, but if I remembered she was so upset yesterday and now she is so happy?......

''What, Alice?'' I asked, a little excited.

''I know how both of us can go shopping today, but without getting into trouble.'' she said. I was happy!!

''I need to make a phone call.''

Was all she said and went out of the room screaming ''MOM''

I sighed. I was mad she didn't give me a clue. I followed her and saw that Alice was at the phone with my Mom at her side looking happy..?

**PLEASE REVIEW. IF NOT THEN MAYBE I WILL STOP..**


	2. Great Idea

TWIN LOVE

Was all she said and went out of the room screaming ''MOM''

I sighed. I was mad she didn't give me a clue. I followed her and saw that Alice was at the phone with my Mom at her side looking happy..?

I immeadiatly went to my Mom.

''What's going on?'' I asked.

''Wait, I have to get Charlie, I mean your dad to wake up so ask Alice" That was all she said before going into my dad's room. I satred at Alice while she waited for someone to answear.

Alice's POV

I stood there waiting for one of the Cullens to answear. I had a plan I was going to ask Rosalie to go shopping with Bella and I and then we didn't have to go spend time with a family friends I don't even remember.

''Hello?'' a guy spoke into the reciever sounding kind of tired. Wait how early was it?

''Hi,..I'm looking for Rosalie Cullen does she live there?''

''Yeah, she does,do you want to speak to her?'' he asked yawning.

''Yeah please and sorry for waking you up'' I told him. I seriously did not know what time it was, so I covered the telephone so they wouldn't hear me and turned to Bella. She was mad it reminded me of the time I stole her crayons for my homework and used them all. She was so mad that day!

''What time is it?'' I asked her while I might add she was graring at me.

''6:53 AM. Look at the time Mary Alice before you call someone'' he said it, not in a mean way, but in a way that I was sorry for not telling her at the moment I got the idea.

''Sorry, I get excited'' was all I said.

''Hi, this is Rosalie'' someone in the telephone said.

''Hi, Rosalie I'm Alice Swan I belive we were friends when we were little?'' I said, but it really sounded as a question.

''Oh, I remeber my mom saying something about that. What's up?''

''Yeah see my sister Bella and I have a great idea. We wanted to go shopping and we would really love you going with us''

I looled at Bella she mouthed a ''sorry'' and was smiling about my plan.

''I would love to! Can you peck me up when your family come to have luch?'' she asked excited.

''Totally Rosalie, see you then. Bye''

''Bye!'' I heard her say before she hang up.

I turned to Bella and we screamed in happiness.

''What's up with that screaming Maries'' Emmett asked as he was coming down the street, after him were Mom and Dad. Dad looked tired.

Bella's POV

I heard Emmett and groaned as he called us Maries. See Alice's and my middle name were Marie spelled different, but still pronounced the name the same.

''Nothing, Emmet we are just excited we are going shopping with Rosalie today'' I informed him.

''What! Mom. Dad?'' was all he was able to say.

''Fair enough'' was all Mom and Dad said.

For the rest of breakfeast Emmett said NOTHING. I thought that was impossible. Emmett not talking and surrounded by food. You learn something new every day.

Rosalie's POV

I was so excited I was actuallu going shopping today. I was getting ready and I went for a shower only to find Jasper still in his Pj's.

''You have to get ready Jasper we have guests arriving in one hour.'' I said kind of oredering him.

''First of all I'm older than you. Second of all your little friend woke me up and I had to get the hours of sleep I didn't get.'' he said matter-of-factly.

''What ever. Do what you please'' was all I responded back.

* * * *

I got into my best outfit for the trip to the mall and looked at the mirror. Perfect.

I heard the bell ring and hurried down the stairs.


	3. We are going to the mall!

**I don't own Twilight. Sad, I know.**

**Thanks to Mee Vampire for reviewing first. She only need to review two more times to get one chapter ahead of EVERYONE else :)**

**I'm giving you 959 words. At least you give me some.**

Rosalie's POV

I got into my best outfit for the trip to the mall and looked at the mirror. Perfect.

I heard the bell ring and hurried down the stairs.

I opened the door and saw a quite short girl with short hair. She was very prettty and had beatiful brown eyes. She kind of looked like a pixie.

''Hey, Rosalie'' she greeted me.

''Hey..mm" what was her name?

''Alice, my sister Bella stayed in the car. Are you ready to go, because we have a long, fun shopping trip ahead of us.'' she said with so much entuthiasm I thought she was going to explote.

''I'm ready.'' I told her and called out a ''I'm leaving'' towads the house.

''We don't care'' Edward and Jasper replied. How I hated them. I rolled my eyes at Alice for her to see how annoyed I was.

She laughed and we made our way toward her car. She told me to ride shotgun because I needed to explain Bella the way to the mall.

When I got in I saw a very pretty brunnette satrting the car. She turned to me and gave me a small smile.

Bella's POV

I turned to see a very beautiful blonde seat on the passenger seat and I turned to smile at her.

''I'm Bella, but you can call me Bells sometimes, that's what people still call me'' I told her really frinedly.

She smiled. ''I'm Rosalie, but you guys can call me Rose or Rosie. But I think that maybe Bells and Rosie should be use when we are alone'' Rose replied laughing.

''Okay, but when we are alone you guys can call me Aly. Now lets get going.'' Alice said pretty annoyed.

''Tell me the way.'' I said to Rosalie.

She told me the way to go to a mall at Port Angeles. On they way there suddenly Alice screamed. I looked at the mirror to see if she saw a spider or maybe her clothes didn't match.

''I LOVE this song. Turn it up Rose.'' Alice said all but screaming.

Rose did what she said and suddenly the musci of Unwritten by Natasha Beningfield was playing.

I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Oh, oh, oh

I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten

Oh, yeah, yeah

I loved this song. It kind of matched Forks. ''Feel the rain on your skin.'' was perfect for Forks. The rest of the way we spend listening to songs and seeing who knew the songs better.

I did get along with Rose. I had a feeling the three of us were going to be like sisters.

''We're here!'' Rose said and I looked at the Mall. NOt that big, but big enough. I smiled as we got out of the car.

**You guys should review, because I'm already writting the next chapter should be done in about after this one. FAST. Now please I got an idea of what I'm doing, but I feel like some help coulnd't do bad.**


	4. The mall, dreses and special plans

**I'm not going to tell you which chapter. But I have planed this awesome chapter wich would be the biggest one I've ever wrote so wait for it. Also I keep getting questions about the twin love thing if all of them are triplets. I know what the difference between twins and triplets, guys. I have a twin.**

**Also I got a message from someone telling me about the last chapter was pretty much about the song. That is the point, each time I put a song, it will give you a clue of what will happen.**

Bella's POV

''We're here!'' Rose said and I looked at the Mall. NOt that big, but big enough. I smiled as we got out of the car.

This was going to be a fun evening. I could feel it already. I looked at smiling Rose and Alice and we ran to the mall!

Alice's POV

We stopped in front of the doors smiling from ear to ear. We must have looked weird. We were in front of the mall smiling.

''Let's go'' we all said at the same time.

We got in and grabbed a map of the mall. It wasn't big, but we wanted to see wich stores were in this mall.

''Hollister'' I almost screamed out. I love that store.

The rest of the day we spend it looking at clothes and choosing clothes for each other. I loved this sweater, skirt, dress........ that they got me and I loved and am sure they loved the clothes we all picked out for them.

We were trying to see what store we shouldgo to next, when I saw a store filled with beautiful dresses.

''Guys, look at that store. We should totally go.'' I told them, pointing at the store. They all said ''yeah'' and ''sure''.

We entered the store and saw tons of beautiful dresses. I turned to them, I knew a great game to play when we are on the mall!

''Bells, and Rose. How about if we all get a dress for one another. So Rose Bells and me will pick a dress for you each. And so on. Okay?'' I told them getting excited.

''That will be great!'' They both all but yelled.

I went over to the Juniour dresses. What will Bells and Rose like to get?

The question kept bothering me. What will they like? So I decided to get Bells a blue, strapless dress that was knee high. I knew the color went great for her pale skin. So my sis was easy. But Rose?

I looked over at Rose. She noticed me starig and I think she thought I was staring at the dress she was holding, becasue she put it behind her back and gave me ''the look''. I laughed and went into finding her a dress.

She loved red according to her strapless shirt so I got her a similar style of Bell's dress but in red. The dresses were so alike, but so different.

I looked at them ad they were both waiting for me. I ran to them.

''I'm sorry I took long, but they are a lot of selection.'' I apologized.

''Did some of the selection include the dress I had in hand because I saw you staring at it.'' Rose said playfully narrowing her eyes.

Bella giggled and we exchange dresses.

Bella's POV

We got the three dressing rooms by each other. Alice and Rose had given me BEAUTIFUL dresses. I put Rose's first. And waited for Alice to give the OK to get out. The three of us will put a dress on and we will all go out side of our dressing room and see how they looked on us.

''Are you guys ready?!'' I heard Alice almost yell excitedly. How I love my sis.

''I am. Are you ready Bella?'' Rose asked.

''Yeah.'' I responded.

We heard Alice laugh.

''Fine, girls. Now get out of our dressing room in 1........2.........3!''She almost yelled.

We got out and I saw the dresses. They were beautiful. Both the dresses and my friends.

* * * * *

We continued like that for the rest of they day. We didn't noticed how late it was only after the intercome came on.

''Ladies and Gentlemen, the mall will be closing in ten minutes so please, make your way to a cashier and pay for all the stuff you want. Thank You and have a great night.'' the lady said.

Then Alice started laughing. Rose and I turned to her as if she was crazy.

''What? Did you hear her say Ladies and Gentlemen. How about all the people who are jerks. They don't get to leave the mall.'' she said.

I rolled my eyes. And we went to pay for the stuff we had not payed for yet.

When we got on the car I knew it was about 11PM. So I turned to Rose.

''Rose, I don't know the way back home. So do you want to drive?'' I asked her.

''Yeah, sure.''

''I call shotgun.'' I screamed. I gotta say it I recibed a lot of stares from people in the parking lot.

We all laughed. Well, I laughed and blushed. We all got in the car.

''Guys?'' Alice started.

''Yeah'' I answeared.

''I want to go to the beach. Not today, but I really want to.''

I sighed. Yes we did, but only becasue we cliffed dive. Our parents don't know anything about it, not even Emmet.

''Why?'' Rose asked.

I could see that Alice didn't kn ow if it was okay to tell her. I rolled my eyes, of course it was. Rose was our friend. So I started.

''You see Rose, we cliff dive. Nobody knows except us and now you know. Please keep it a secreet, though.''

''You guys cliff dive. I do, too. And no nobody knows about it either. We should most deffidentely, go sometimes.

The rest of the day we were chearfull. We had to tell our parents we were going to the beach when there was good weather. But we had to keep it a secreet that we wee going to go cliff dive!

The rest of the ride was pretty .......

''Guys. We should have a sleepover sometimes and have girl time. We could do our nails, sing karaoke-'' Rose was interrupted by a screaming Alice.

''YES!!!! WE SHOULD TOTALLY DO THAT. WHEN? WHERE? OH MY GOSH!'' Alice was screaming at the top of her lungs.

''Dude, keep it downa few octives. Now why don't you breathe and at least _try_ to calm down.'' I told her giggling.

''Yes, please.'' Rose said.

Our plans now?

1: sleepover

3.. was still unknown.

**review. i know i told you i was going to put this chapter on sunday. but I had to go to church. My twin sister thinks she inspired this....succer. Her name is Mitxi and she is excited about this!**


	5. Trouble?

_Our plans now?_

_1: sleepover_

_3.. was still unknown._

Bella's POV

We were outside of the house, it was 12AM. It was dark outside, but we could see the lights on in our room. Were we in trouble? I looked up at Alice, who I might add had a very worried face.

''Alice, we have to face them.''

''You are right, Bells.'' she told me.

We got out of the car, we were both late. We entered the through the door _duh, Isabella, where else where you enter through_ I thought. We entered in to our surprise there were no parents waiting to harass us on the other side of the door. Yes! _Hold on Isabella, they might be waiting in your room._ I sighed and heard Alice did too. We got upstairs.

We were outsideof our bedroom door. I was chewing on my bottom lip, a lot. I turned to see Alice, who had her hand on the doornob. I suddenly felt like I was on one of those scary movies were the victim is is suddenly seeing the door knob being slowly turned around. I wanted to scream at myself _''It is YOUR room, stupid.''_ but I won't- wait a minute I just did. Damm.

I watched as Alice opened the door and both of us looked inside. Therewas Emmett inside, but not looking through our clothes or our stuff.

''Finally you guys arrive!'' too loudly.

''Be quiet Emmett, we got here late, because we didn't pay attention to the time.'' Alice said clearly irritated.

''Sure.'' Emmet continued, sitting in our bed. Yes he built it. ''Edward, Jasper and me covered for thethree of us, and this is the way you pay us back?''

''How did you guys help us. I am sure we are still in trouble. What did you guys do anything. And thank you for getting our beds fixed.'' I said.

''Easy.'' Emmet was saying.''We told our parents that you guys ran into traffic, and you guys texted me. And Jaz, Ed, and me did your beds.'' he finished matter-of-factly.

''You what?! The three of you were inside our room and.. you know what I don't care. We will talk about this tommorow.'' I said dismissing him so Ali and I could go to sleep.

Alice yawned loudly, and climbed into bed. I did the same, and thought of all the things Alice, Rose and me had in common.

I mean how many people went cliff diving and never told their family members. We all loved shoping and music. When she came ona sleepover, me and Alice will defenitely show her the music we have wrote. And maybe even sing some of our favorite songs in karaoke.

I went to sleep with a smile on my face, trying to drown out everything else in my mind and focusind in the wind in my face when I jumped off a cliff...

Emmett's POV

**AN: This is going to be the day in Emmett's POV. **

Today was going to be an awesome day and I could feel. it. It was even better that the three girls were all going to be out for the entire day.

I was riding in my own car, since my parents were driving in their own car, and Alice and Bella took their own car.

We got to the house-a big one- and I was here first and could see Alice's and Bella's car driving away. Now it WAS going to be the perfect day.

I saw my parents got out of the car hugging. Now I felt like the third wheel, even thought they were my parents.

''Let's go, Emmet can you please knock on the door?'' my mom asked nicely.

I nodded and headed over to the door. I turned to see my parents were taking some stuff out of the trunk of their car.

I heard the door open only to turn around when I heard.

''Seriously, Rose. Whatever you fogot, please GO away without it.''

There was a guy with blonde hair, when he saw my face, (pretty much when he saw I wasn't this Rose he blushed.)

''Sorry, but I think what I forgot was my ID to show you that I am not Rose, but Emmett.

He laughed.

''Sorry man, but my sister drives me crazy. Come on in I guess you and your family are the people we are waiting for.'' He said still blushing.

I turned to see my mom and dad behind me.

We all got in.

We learned everything about everyone. Well, about Jasper and Edward. Our parents had to put us to talk to eachother. We were all getting bored, wehn I had the best idea ever!

**There you go, the next chapter I will update ASAP. It is just that I have to eat then take my pills. Sorry youguys, but typing with one hand is tiring, too.**


	6. Favor, yeah right

**Hi, everyone. Guess what Mee Vampire revied first three times so she already read this, yes she told me she read it. You guys can review first and then get to read it before ANYONE. I'm feeling better so my arm hurts, but I am better.**

**I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer won't sell it to me :( **

_We learned everything about everyone. Well, about Jasper and Edward. Our parents had to put us to talk to eachother. We were all getting bored, when I had the best idea ever!_

Well, if the girls got to go somewhere and skip this why couldn't we?

I leaned into Jasper and Edward and whispered **(AN: did I spell it right?)**

''Do you guys want to go to my house? We can mess around a little bit and my sisters will kill me if I don't build their bed.''

They both looked at me and nodded. I smiled and made my way over to my parents who were just talking with the Cullens.

''Mom, I know Alice and Bells will kill me if I don't build their beds. So can Jasper, Edward and me go to our house. Not only to my sisters room, but my room, too?'' I asked. I mean I was sure I could go, but I made it a question, just to be nice.

''Yes. Well, if Jasper and Edward want to go. Just be sure to not touch your sister's guitar and piano.'' I nodded and we all made our way to my car.

Once we were in my car, Jasper sat down on the back seat, while Edward rode shotgun.

''Thanks, man. I mean we are all so bored.'' Edward commented as we made our way to my house.

''I know and sorry about having to build my sister's bed. But they will kill me if I don't. I already let it go yesterday night, you should have seen the faces and the glares they were shutting at me in the morning.''

They all laughed at my comment.

''We don't mind. We have as sister, too. We love her, but she is sometimes a pain.'' Jasper said.

We were all laughing and making jokes of our sisters while we made our ways over to my house. When we were at my house we all go out and madeo ur way to the front door.

We all got in and I led them to my sister's room.

Once we got inside they all lokked arond my sisters room. Yeah, it was sometimes too girly.

''Dude, your sisters like _bright_ colors.'' Edward commented.

I nodded. It was true, they all love neon colors. We all laughed.

I went straight to where their beds were (not yet built) and we all went to work right away.

When we were all done we decided to hang the picture of them in the room. Bells and Alice had already told me evrything about their room, becasue I was going to help them. So we were all hanging pictures when I saw Jasper and Edward staring at a picture of Bella and Alice in a beach in californie, when they- I mean we turned 16.

I went over to them and saw that they were paying close attention to the picture, because they didn't notice I was standing behind them until I spoke, and they jumped.

''You know its weird you guys are staring at my twin sisters **(THERE YOU HAVE IT. PEOPLE KEEP ASKING ME : TWIN LOVE, THEY ARE TRIPLETS. I KNOW AND THIS IS BECASUE ONLY 2 COUPLES WILL AT THE END BE COUPLES. WHO? YOU CAN DECIDE..) ** but I don't mind. Except if they are not wearing clothes.'' I said thoughtfully. They laughed and looked back at the picture.

''Who is who? I mean I know you have two twin sisters. What are their names?'' Jasper asked me.

''Well, the one with the long brown hair, brown eyes and with the blue bikinni is Isabella Marie. Thoigh she prefers to be called Bella. The one with the short black hair, pixie like and brown eyes is Mary Alice Brandon. She prefers to be called Alice and only Bella and I, when we get mad, call her Mary.''

I finished and they both smiled. At what? The world may never know..

EDWARD'S POV

Bella. What a beatiful name, I thought. I looked down again at her picture with her sister. This was when she was 16. Now she was 17, she probably looked even better, because she had now matured. And she had the name of an angel..

I turned to see Jasper with the same smile I felt on my face. I quclky composed it, into a casual look and turned to face Emmett.

He was looking at Jasper and me, probably wondering why we (Well, technically, I already wiped it out of my face, but still) had the look on our face. He had a look in his face, but his was a protective one. The kind you see a big brother giving you when you are checking out his little sister, the why-the-hell-are-you-staring-at-my-sister-face.

Bella...

* * * * *

Emmett's POV

When Edward and Jasper finnaly stopped saring at my sister, we decided to play on Guitar Hero. I was AWESOME at this game. I played expert, but against my lil' sister, Alice...

''I can beat you, you know," I told them full of confidence.

''We don't really play a lot of this game, so we will give it to you.''

We were all playing and then Edward turned to me.

''Emmett?'' he asked, while we were both playing.

''What's up?''

''You sister's room has a piano and two guitars, an electric and the normal one. Who plays those instruments?''

''Easy" I responded.''Bella plays the piano, she loves classical music. She plays since she was about five, she is soooo good at it though. Alice plays both og the guitars. She auctually rules at Guitar Hero, she can even beat me. I play the drums and I still remeber when we were 13 and we formed our own little band..." I trailed off when I thought of ''Marie, Mary and Emmett, or The two Marries and the big borther'' That was why they both hated to be called Mary or Marie. Becasue it was that band that broke us apart, since them we don't get along all becasue well wanted to be the leader.

A phone interrupted my thoughts. I looked down and saw

1. I stopped playing, so the people were staring to ''booo'' me

2. My phone was ringing.

I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Mom.

''Yeah, Mom?''

''Emmett, we are worried about your sisters. I meant hey haven't arrived. Have they called? There has to be a reason they are not here yet"

I weighted my options. Should I get them in trouble, or if tI got them out then they will owe me big itme.

Of couse I went with the second option, they will get in trouble _again_ soon enough.

''Yeah, Mom. They called and thye told me they were stuck in traffic.''

I turned to look at Jasper and Edward and they both had faces of dibelief.

''Oh, Okay, Em. Thanks. Bye.''

''Bye'' I murmured into the phone but she had already hung up.

I turend to Edward and Jasper.

''What the hell!?" They both said at the same time.

''Dude, if we do something this big then they will have to dod something for us."

Before I was finished they were both smiling. Ohh yeah.


	7. Voice your thoughts

Hi guys. I am so sorry I didn't get this on saturday (scout's honor) but I had this 24 hour something. I was in bed almost all day, then sunday I had to babysit. So now since then I am so sorry I am updating twice.

_Before I was finished they were both smiling. Ohh yeah._

* * * *

BELLA'S POV

I was at the top of the most highest cliff I ever saw, which obviously made me excited. I looked around to see if I will recognize the place, but I was sure I had never been here before.

As I was looking around I noticed a lot of stranger faces staring at me. What the hell?

Then I heard it, they were all screaming my name!

''Bella, Bella" they all called in unision. When I say unisoin I mean it, they sounded like there wasonly one person.

I grasped it. I must be here becasue of somthing and I had to jump. LIke if you go to a concert you totally except to see the famous person singing, right?

I smiled as I got ready to jump. It sounded like far away someone was calling my name, but with a very annoyed sound and somebody laughing hard. Whoever that was must be enjoyig a very funny view. Whatever.

I raised my hands up, preparing to dive, head first. I jumped towards the ground then...

I hit something, not the water, but something hard. Thang it! I should have checked if htere were rocks, I think I was jumped into one. God, this is going to hurt!

''Bella, wake up! You just fell off the bed. How _old _are you, ten?" I heard Emmett call. Emmett? Then I heard the laughter even clearer.

Then I realized it. I must be asleep.

I opened my eyes and sure enough I wasn't seeing the waves, the cliff, or thankgoodness my head splat in two in a rock. Sure like this view was any better.

Emmett was standing in front of me. He lookes tall, which I connected to being on the floor. Alice was laughong hard. She might be little, but I bet her laughs were heard all the way on the other side of town!

I got up form the floor and could now see clearly that Emmett had a very confused look on his face.

''What, Emmett?''

''Nothing, just. Why in the world were you dreaming about, I mean I was calling your name and you were smiling. Then you just rolled off the bed and said somehting along the lines of 'Very high distance.' Please do you want me to tell you how far off the groung you are in that bed?''

I rolled my eyes. That was probably why Alice was laughing she must have guessed by my sleep talking (yeah I sleeptalk, whatever) that I was dreaming about jumping off a cliff. It just have been way too long since the last time I cliffed jumped.

I looked at Emmett. ''What are you doing here anyways. It is saturday, which I believe is a day we could wake up as late as we want to. And I also believe the day you could drive Alice and I crazy was on your birthday, which I guess is also my birthday and Alice's...." I trailed off.

Did I really want him to annoy us until we pleaded on our knees for him to stop?

Emmett had a very angelic face, which actumatically sent chills on my back. Why would _Emmett _ wake us up on a saturday morning, unless of course he wanted breakfeast...?

I prayed my not-so-ocussional-or-sometimes-lucky, ''lucky'' stars.

''What do you want Emmett?''

He looked at both of us and I immeadiatley felt like running out of the room and scream ''call 911''

''You, guys remember the favor I did for you, right?'' he started. So far it wasn't going to well. ''It is not fair I helped you guys shouldn't I get some sort of. I don't know, reward, prize or maybe revenge.''

I was suddenly back in Phoneix, the day Alice and I skiped school and he ended up covering for us. He had made us pay hard. Imagine a day in the gym doing whatever your big and muscly brother wants you to do.

Alice who had been quiet during this whole conversation, started panicking, I guess you could call it. ''No way in hell Emmett. Last time you got payback we could barely move for for like one week. Plus there are not clubs like the ones in Phoniex who had like pools adn gyms.'' She told him, proud of herself.

My life was practically in this fight. Alice was a better ummm, no Alice was better at saying her thoughts. And sometimes you didn't want to hear them, espicially when she was mad...

''Yes, Alice'' Emmet argued back,''You guys want me to tell Mom that her two daughters pretty much forgot they had a home, becasue they were at the mall?'' He said with a surprised face. Hint: Fake.

That way he had us and by our expressiong he knew.

''Then it is settled.'' He continue with a face of triumph"We are all going to the gym, today so please start packing your exercise outfits. Mom said she and Dad had to book flights, because Dad's job want him to travel out of state. So get ready we will be leaving as soon as you guys cook breakfast.''

Well, at least I was right about the breakfast issue.

I turned to Alice.

''This could not be good.'' We both said at exactly the same time.


	8. Emmett's revenge

**I feel terrible. Today is the day. 5 years ago on today's date my brother died. There is a poem I found and if you lost big brother it is in my profile it is called ''Gone''**

**Here is the chapter. I do not own Twilight.**

**BPV**

''This could not be good.'' We both said at exactly the same time.

* * * * *

''We are here!'' Emmett anounced as we came to stop in front of a gym.

Alice and I both groened.

Why was this day happening. Then suddenly I thought of an excuse. I had to give it a try.

''Emmett, I just remembered. Alice and I wee supposed to meet Rosalie today at the mall. We can't just bail on her.'' I almost pleaded.

''Yeah" Alice agreed with me. She had a very hopeful simle planted on her face.

''Well, call her and tell her our plans, but I am sure her big borthers are spending qualty time with her. Just like I am spending with you two.''

He said while grinning in the review mirror.

Mad, I got out my cellphone and looked at my contact until I found Rosalie's number.

It rang three times. I started getting annoyed.

''Hello'' a male answeared.

''Hi, is Rosalie there?"

''Yes. Who is this?'' he asked.

''Bella, Emmetts little sister.''

''Ohh, Bella. Currently we are spending quality time so she can't answear you. Try to call her tomorrow. Bye. By the way I am Edward.''

And he hanged up on me. Who did he thnk he was? Taking his little sister's phone like she was a thirteen year old? I had a feeling I wasn't going to get along with him.

I turned to my brother and sister and murmuered.

''She and her two 'brothers' are spending 'quality' time with her. Now let's get this over with.''

We all got out of the car and headed over for Emmett to buy the membership for the three of us.

Was it discusting that the woman behind the counter was flirting with Emmett? Yes, yes it was.

I looked at Alice who was trying to kepp a straight face, but not really succeding. She smiled at me and rolled her eyes at the woman.

When we had finally got our membership, we headed over to the locker rooms so we could change.

''Ohh, Bella. If we can't move for the next week. How in the world are we going to go cliff diving?'' Alice asked me. And she wasn't driving it off the wall, if we remebered the last time...

''I know, Alice. But seriously its just a gym. We are working out and then we could go home. And if Emmett is right and Mom and Dad have to go to a busniess then we are free for however time they are gone.''

By the look on her face. We would be having fun. And since Rose's dad worked on the same hospital as our dad than maybe her parents will be gone too. I felt happy.

We ended dressing down and we met Emmett at the entrance of the 'working out without a trainer' section.

''You guys ready? we could start here.'' he said with a smile.

We glared at him. Why oh why was I Isabella Marie Swan?

* * * * *

About 300 sit-ups, 200 jumping jacks, 100 push-ups. And I won't forget all the other machines or whatever to get stronger or skinnier we were out of the door.

When we were out of that I raised my hands toward the sky and murmued

''Finally!''

We made our way towards the car and then towards the house.

The whole way Emmett laughing and joking about our faces when we ''were forced to exercise more than we wanted.'

''It was funny and when our trainer thought you guys had a eating disorder, becasue I told him you guys wanted to get skinnier and weight as little as possible. Hillarious. We should come more often.'' He managed to say, annoying big brother.

When we fianlly mangaed to get home we entered the door.

''Mom, Dad?'' no answear.

We entered the kitchen and there was a note from Mom and Dad adressed for, Alice, Bells, and Emmett.

We opened it and Emmett got it first, he read it and said, ''YES!'' and ran upstairs.

Alice and I looked at eachother. We shrugged and looked at the note.

_Your dad and me are going to take a trip, due to your father's job. We will be back tommorow night or the day after tommorow's morning. Since Esme and Carlisle had to come too. Then Esme and I agreed that you all could stay in one house. Call them adn figured it out. Also hoped you guys had fun. Emmett told us you guys wanted to go to the gym, becasue you wanted to spend quality time with him._

_Bye, love you._

_Renee._


	9. Sweet, sweet voice

**Check out my new story. Also I will update both of them, probably every Saturday. I am currently writing both at the same time.**

**I don't own Twilight, but I do neon green nail polish. I painted them. They look awesome!**

**THIS IS EDWARD'S AND JASPER'S REVENGE ON ROSALIE. I KNOW ITS NOT THAT GOOD. BUT I TRIED MY BEST. NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE WAY BETTER.**

Rose's POV

I couldn't believe this. I was going to be forced against my will, to..I couln't even say it.

A game of truth and dare with my two oldest brothers. I was currently seating in front of them two. Jasper and Edward. Two against one.

I was still wodering what Bella's and Alice's big brother was doing for their ''bonding time'' according to Edward.

''Okay. Let's start. Who is gont to start?'' Jasper said with and angeletic face. Shit. I knew what this meant.

''I'll start, brother.'' Edward responded.

What this meant: they were _both _going to be on the same 'team', or easier. They were both going to dare or ask me not between them. I was going to hate this. Wait a minute, I was freaking hated this already.

''Rosalie'' Edward started with a smile.''Truth or dare?''

''Truth, there is no way in _hell _I will ever be subjected to your dares'' I said remembering the time we were about 13 and they both dared me to go around the neighborhood with bikinny on. Almost all of the neighbors took pictures of me. Sick.

''Ok, sis. How bout. Who was your first kiss?''

''Sam Uley.''

After that we all agreed they could ask me any question and I will answear them. Maybe not really truthfully, but whatever.

''Do you like someone?''

''I don't think so.''

''Who was your first love?''

''Sam, da Edward.''

He made a face and was about to continue when my phone rang. I looked at it and I was about ot go get it, when Edward beat me to it. He already had answeared.

Edward's POV

I beat her to her phone and looked at the caller ID. Bella. The super hot brunette, Emmett's little sister. Although _little_ wasn't an adjective I'd use.

''Hello?'' I answeared the phone staring right into Rosalie.

There was a slight pause, then she answered. ''Hi, is Rosalie there?" she asked in the most beautiful voice, I have ever heard.

''Yes. Who is this?'' I asked, playing along. I wasn't going to tell her I knew who she was.

''Bella, Emmetts little sister.'' She said. Although the last part sounded like she was mad. Mad at Emmett, hah?

''Ohh, Bella.'' I said like I knew her form years.'' Currently we are spending quality time so she can't answear you. Try to call her tomorrow. Bye. By the way I am Edward.'' I hang up on her. Still staring at Rosalie in the face.

We continued our little game. But every once in a while I would remember Bella's voice or face and I would stare into space. OR more accuratley at her face. I wanted to know her badly.

It was only not so long aftre that my parents got home. I remembered them telling us they might have to leave the state for a day or so. I didn't mind.

''Hi, guys. We want to speak to you guys, because we are going on a busniess trip for a day or two.'' Our father, Carslile said.

''Ok, so we are to stay here?'' Rosalie all, but whined.

At that both our parents smiled. What the hell?

''No, you guys can stay either here or at the Swan's house, since Charlie and Renee are going, too. They will probably call you. Or you guys can call them.''

Afetr that they probably went to pack. I was happy, I was goignt o spend a day or two of jokes or pranks without parents, Emmett who was hilirioaus, and.....Bella.

**REVIEW AND I WILL SHARE MY SUPER AWESOME NAIL POLISH.**


	10. Ouch!

**Hi I have been looking at my reviews and I want thank you guys. I am passing a rough time right now, but that is no excuse. Anyways this next chapters will be longer, as I promised in my other story.**

**I do not own Twilight, but I do own my computer.**

Bella's POV

Alica and I stared at Emmett's retreating form. He was abviously happy, but I wasn't sure. I mea, hanging out with Rose and Alice was going to be so fun, but what about her brothers?

The first time I talked to Edward, Roses's big brother, I knew that I wasn't going to like him. I have never talked to Jasper, her other brother, but if he was just as controlling as Edward, then no way were we going to get along.

I turned to Alice and I could tell by the look on her face, that she was seriously thinking about something.

''What is it Alice? What are you thinking about so hardly?'' I wondered out loud.

She turned to me with a big smile planted on her face.

''Well, we are going to be alone, so why not go to the beach? You were dreaming you were in the beach this morning, right? Let's go when Rosalie comes over.''

I smiled. It was true. The just reminder of my last night's dream had me embarressed. Why the hell, did I have to sleep talk?

Alice and me walked to our room, and got changed from the sweaty clothes.

After I finished changing Alice was still trying to find e 'perfect' outfit. I loved my clothes and everything, but Alice just had a problem.

I remember when Emmett and I just to get along better, when I just to be tomboy. I hated shopping, make-up and girlly girls, (except Alice.) Until I entered High School.

I had the biggest crush on the most popular guy in Phoneix. Now the just idea of him, makes me want to vomit. But I chnaged becasue of him, and sometimes I wish I never had. I wish I stayed the same girl who would play basketball, soccer, or even football with her big brother. But everything changes in high school.

My phone rang interrupting my thoughts and I stretched my hand to grab it.

''Hello?'' I spoke into the reciever.

''Bella? It's Rosalie.''

''Hey Rose, is something wrong?'' It didn't sound like anything was wrong, but I just wanted to make sure.

''Nothings wrong. I just called to ask if we were going to go to your house, or you guys to our house.'' She stated simply.

''Are you alone, or can somebody hear you?'' If I was going to tell her about cliff diving, then not with her sibbling around.

Alice came to stand by the phone, she had already finish changing and was smiling.

''Yeah, I'm alone. My stupid brothers are in their rooms.''

I laughed at the bitterness in her voice.

''Well, see Alice and I thought that we should go cliff diving, tommorow. I guess it would be better if you came over, though. That way we can distract our brothers and they can stay at the pool, or in the garage which is Emmett's game room.'' He loved going down there. It had every single fun game you could think of. I rolled my eyes remembering little Emmet.

''That would be awesome. I'll convince my brothers. You guys are the best, and Alice and you have to tell me what your brother made you do. Edward and Jasper were..uhhh. I'll tell you later. Bye. See ya'.''

''Bye'' I murmued, even though she had already hanged up.

I smiled at Alice, she too knew it was a good idea to be here so we could distract the guys with the video games and everything.

''EMMETT!'' I screamed as I headed toward the door.

About three seconds later he opened the door with too much force.

The mistake was that I was standing right behind it.

I fell to the floor, screaming in pain. My nose was thrubbing, it hurt too much.

Alice and Emmet kneeled down while Emmett was murmuring quick apologiez. All I could think was:

My nose was broken, or very bad injured.

Everything went black.

**POOR BELLS. REVIEW.**


	11. Bad news

**I ****wanted to update two times, because, I hate cliff hangers, but I thought the could be the perfect end to the other chapter. ENJOY AND REVIEW.**

Rosalie's POV

I was so excited about going to the Swan's house and hanging out with Bella and Alice. That when my phone rang, I jumped.

We were all on the leaving room, watching tv. We were going to leave in ten minutes according to Jasper; could we say controlling.

I quiclky grabbed it, this time Edward was not going to answear it.

''Hello?'' I didn't check the Caller ID so I didn't know who it was.

''Rose?'' Alice, I immeadiatly recognized, but it sounded like she was crying, or had been crying.

''Yes, Alice, is something wrong?'' I was afraid of asking. I didn't know why but I had the sensation that something was wrong, very wrong.

''Yeah,'' she said crying.''Beellaaa gout hite by thda-door, her nose is broken.'' She managed to say the last sentence clearly, but I could barely comprehend the other part. It couldn't be that- no it just couldn't. But I had to make sure.

''Did you say, that Bella got hit by the door and her nose is broken?'' I asked, waiting for a 'No that's crazy Rosalie'. Unfourtunetly it never came.

''Yes we are in the hospital'' she sounded more calm. I looked at my brothers, who having heard of my theory were both starig at me with her mouths open. If I could, I will laugh at their expressions, they looked like somebody had smash their face against a window.

''How about if we come over when Bella and you are at home.'' I suggested.

''Okay.'' she said calmy.

''Wait, Alice. What happened to her? How did she get hit by the door?''

Both my brothers mouthed ''Put in on speaker'' as they moved closer. I did there was no way I could tell them, I couldn't.

''It's not really a long story,'' she started.''After you called, she screamed for Emmett to come probably tell him the news. She headed towards the door, and Emmett boomed in. He opened the door with too much force and since Bella was close to the door. He broke her nose. But he feels terrible about it. Right now he is with Bella, still appologizing I guess. Bells already forgive him, but he feels terrible about it.'' she finished, sighing.

I turned to Jasper and Edward and they both were surprised. Then Edward whispered.''Tell her to, tell Bella to feel better.''

I smiled at my brother. ''Alice, tell Bella to feel better and that I would see her when we meet.''

''Thanks, Rose. I'll tell her. See you later, as soon as Bella gets out of here and she is _safely_ home, I'll call you, so you can come over. Bye.

''Bye.''

We both hanged up and I turned towards the door.

''Where are you going Rosalie?'' They both questioned my sanity.

''To the hospital, Alice needs a friend and so does Bella.'' I told them annoyed. Where else would I go after they tell me my friend is injured. To a dance club, to celebrate? Glad they think _ so much _ of me.

I grabbed my keys and they both stood up.

''No way you guys are NOT going'' I told them.

They both had 'what-the-hell' faces.

''Sister, you can go. We were heading over to our rooms, until you stopped us.'' Jasper talked to me like I wouldn't understand if he went any faster.

''Oh okay. I'll call you when we are heading over to their house.''

They both shrugged and I headed towards the door.

**EVERYONE JASPER, ALICE, EDWARD, ROSALIE, BELLA AND EMMET WOULD MEET IN THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS.**


	12. Because of you

**I wanted to say that I am probably going to finish thsi story before the holidays. It is going to be my present for all you guys and also I am probably not going to review that much during Christmas. I am going on a vacation to France and I may or may not take my labtop.**

Bella's POV

My nose hurt, a lot. I felt like several people were running over mmy nose over and over again.

I opened my eyes only to close them again, because of a bright light. Oh gosh, was I dead. That would explain the bright light.

I opened my eyes again and I heard voices.

''She woke up!''

''I am so glad!''

I looked towards where the voices sounded and was met by Alice and Rosalie.

Both of them looked tired and like they been crying. I smiled at them, but then winced in pain. My nose hurts like hell. Where was Emmett, I remembered him apologizing like crazy.

''How are you Bells?'' Rose asked, catious.

''Better, but my nose still hurts. When can I go home?'' I asked Alice.

She smiled. ''Right now if you want. Emmett left before Rose came and all the guys are ight now in our house. You slept, because the doctor said you were in too much pain.'' she ended looking down.

I nodded and I stood up. I headed towards the bathroom. I lookes at my reflection in the mirro and whined.

''Why me! Now I get it, why Emmett kept appologizing. I look awful. Thank goodness its summer, or else I would not leave for school.'' I whined.

Rose and Alice came and they were both staring into the mirror, which was making it worse. I now had the beautiful blonde and the beautiful pixie to compare myself to.

I turned around. This was going to be a long two days.

* * * * * *

We were outside my house, it was about eleven o'clock PM. There were no lights on, so I figured that the guys were asleep. I was happy, then I wouldn't have to face them, right now.

We went upstairs only to remember, there were only two beds, in this room and it was way too crouded.

So we grabbed pillows and our sleeping bags and headed downstairs.

''If I sleep talk during the night you guys can't blame me, okay?'' I joked.

''We won't, anyways are you even sure you are going to be able to sleep with that ugly nose brace on?'' Rosalie asked.

I smacked her with my pillow. Yeah ugly brace. Did she want one...?

''Okay, guys quit the pillow fight. Or I am sure that Bella won't feel sorry if she gives us a nose brace of our own.'' Alice commented. At the end they were both staring at me and I smiled evelly.

When we had finnally gotten to bed (sleeping bags) we couldn't sleep.

''What are we doing tommorow. I mean we were going to the beach, but not any more, right?'' Rosalie asked. She sounded upset.

''We should totally go. I may not jump in, but you guys can. I don't mind.'' I told them.

They were both staring at me with happy smiles. Then they launched themselves at me.

''Thank you, thank you, Bells. We owe you big time.'' Alice was chanting.

''Owwww! You guys my nose!'' I exclaimed.

A chorus of ''sorrys'' were said as they climbed off of me.

Nobody spoke, and soon I heard their breathing calm down. They were both asleep.

Too, bad my nose hurt too much for me to sleep. So I got up, and walked towards the kitchen. I wanted to find some Tylenon, so my nose will stop thrubbing.

I looked through the cabinets, until I found them. Yeay!

I poured water into a glass and turned off the lights. My eyes just couldn't take the light.

I was leaning against the counter when I heard a scream behind me, I turned around and splashed whoever it was with the rest of my water. OOPS!

Jasper's POV

I was laying on my sleeping bag. I had heard the girls enter, and their loud voices, but I didn't move. I was way too confortable, but I still couldn't sleep.

Maybe it was because I was hungy or something, so I decided to go downstairs and drinka glass of milk.

I climbed down the stairs and was surprised to see two people sleeping in the leaving room. I was sure they were Alice and Rose. Bella was probably sleeping upstairs. I sighed. Girls will be girls.

Not wanting to wake them I quietly made my way toward the kitchen. My toe caught something and I almost fell. I looked up, and it was just the surprise of seeing someone facing away from me, leaning against the kitchen counter, so I screamed.

''AHHHHHH!!!'' I screamed. Not even three seconds later, I found myself being splashed with water.

I just stood there, I could barely see anything, but I was sure this was Bella. We didn't make an effort to move. Ohh man the water was cold.

I heard voices talking behind me, probably asking themselves, who was the pshyco who screamed. The lights turned on, and I looked behind me.

Bella's POV

I can't believe I did that. I couldn't make out the shape of the person, but it wasn't Alice or Emmett, because if they were they will be screaming at me.

Soemone turned on the light, and I looked at a blonde, Jasper I decided. I had thrown water on Jasper. OMG.

Edward's POV

I heard a scream, and I immeadiatley woke up. I looked around and noticed that Jasper was not here. What had happened?!

I looked towards Emmett who had woken up,too.

''What happen?'' he asked me.

''I don't know. Let's go downstairs.'' He nodded and we both were making our way downstairs.

I looked at the leaving room and saw Rosalie and..ummm Alice? Getting up. Wow the slept here.

''What happenned?'' I asked the girls.

They both shrugged. We all made our way toward the kitchen.

Everyone following Emmett and I. When we got to the kitchen Emmett turned on the lights and I just stared.

Jasper was standing in the middle of the kitchen, his clothes were wet. And the most beautiful girl aka Bella Swan. Her expression was funny though.

She was surprised and scared and was holding a glass angled towards my brother.

My guess: Bella threw water at my brother. But why?

''What's happening here?'' Emmett asked, trying to keep a staright face, but not quite managing it.

I didn't look his way, though. I could not take my eyes away from Bella.

Bella. Her name was as beautiful as her. Even though she was right now wearing a nose brace, she still looked beautiful.

''I don't know. I was surprised to see someone here and screamed. Next thing I knew I was being splashed by water.'' Jasper said. He looked uncomfortable.

''Bella, your explenation?'' Emmett asked. I thought he was being rude.

''I was here taking pain pills, becasue my nose is throbbing and then he just surprised me.''

I had to lugh at her expression, I felt everyone's eyes on me, but who cared this has funny. When I finnally stopped laughing, everyone had 'what-the-hell' faces. I shrugged.

I looked at Bella and she was staring at me, but with hatred. Now what did I do?

Bella walked away, but she stopped in front of me.

''Next time you laugh at me, the only thing funny is going to be your face.'' She threatened.

And then she walked away. And so did Alice and Rosalie.

What the hell just happened?

Bella's POV

I was right, I was right. I _would _never get along with Edward. He was just a controlling jerk. A hot jerk. He was cute, but was difinitley a jerk.

His attitude reminded me of Jacob. I wish nothing reminded me of that jerk.

He was my first love, that person I always counted on. The person I changed for. The guy who broke my heart. Too many bad memories ran through my head.

Memories of when we were dating. He use to beat me up, that was the reason why I had too many scars. I hated him, how could he do that to me.

_Because of you _

_I will never stray too far from the sidewalk _

_Because of you _

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt _

I loved him so much, too much. I shouldn't have been that blind. I should have known that relationship was killing me. But I loved him too much to ever see the pain he was injecting into my heart.

_Because of you _

_I find it hard to trust _

_Not only me, but everyone around me _

_Because of you _

_I am afraid _

Sometimes I had to remind myself why I didn't tell anyone, but it was because if I did. He would kill me. Maybe that was why I didn't trust Edward, maybe because I didn'y want to get hurt all over again.

_My heart can't possibly break _

_When it wasn't even whole to start with _

_Because of you _

_I tried my hardest just to forget everything _

_Because of you _

_I don't know how to let anyone else in _

_Because of you _

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty _

_Because of you _

_I am afraid _

The only person who knew this was Alice, she knew. She was the one that helped me through. She was my saviour.

I looked around I was in my bedroom, alone. I got out of there, and went downstairs. Everything was black, so I headed towards my sleeping bag.

Because of you Jacob, becasue of you.

**I can't believe i updated three times. review. sorry if it got random, but bella will get to know edward better tomorrow. also the song is BECAUSE OF YOU BY KELLY CLARKSON.**


	13. I hope you dance

**I am updating, but I feel tired! I had a wedding and they out my boyfriend, guy friend and me as waitresses. Imagine that with dresses and high heels (for me, anyway.)**

* * *

Bella's POV

Because of you Jacob, because of you.

I don't know how long I satyed awake, but while I was waiting for sleep to find me, I was thinking.

Why did Edward reminded me so much of Jacob?

Was it because...there was something in his eyes, as I stared at them. Those beautiful green eyes.

No, I didn't find them beutiful, I couldn't.

Right then, I made a promise to myself.

No way was I EVER going to think of Jacob. Never.

He was out of my mind. He should have never mattered in it either.

I closed my eyes and found myself staring into something green. I felt like I could see through that green color for miles and miles. What was it?

Edward POV

I went to sleep thinking of the words that Bella shouted at me.

I wasn't going to laugh at her, but at that moment it was funny.

Now I wished I never had. Now she hated me, and that hurt. I know, I barely knew her, but I didn't care. It was kinda funny and sexy how she told me off. I was going to make a promise to myself: I would do anything possible to get her.

I layed down and closed my eyes seing strangely familiar pools of chocolate brown. Good night, Bella.

Drakness closed around me.

* * * * *

Bella's POV

It was six o'clock AM. Time for Rosalie, Alice and me going to the beach. If none of our brother's woke up, then we would be off the hook, but no way were we going to tell them that Alice and Rose were going cliff diving. I would go, but unfourtunatly my nose brace won't let me, and neither would Alice or Rose.

I loved them, but it was kind of upsetting. Especially when Alice told Rosalie about my dream, I swear they both laughed _hard._ We were at the car, happy. It was a beautiful day, my kind of day.

''So, Bella, did you enjoy throwing my brother water last night?'' Rosalie asked turning her head and winking. I was currently driving while Rose was at the passenger seat and Alice in the back. Claming that if she went in the front she won't enjoy the view as much. Weird, huh?

''Yeah, Bella,'' Alice backer her up. Oh, Great. I knew my _sister _since birth and she woudn't satnd up for me.

''It was an accident, and a cup of water was all I had in my hand. Thank goodness I didn't throw the _glass _at him.'' They all laughed and dropped the conversation. I turned the radio on and one of my favorite songs sounded through the speaker. I squeaked and recieved weird looks, but turned on the music high.

''My fave song! Alice, do you remember ''I Hope You Dance?'' I yelled over the music. Alice nodded and it seemed that Rosalie knew it, too because she sang along with it.

_''I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat  
But always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance _

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Living might mean taking chances  
But they're worth taking  
Lovin' might be a mistake  
But it's worth making  
Don't let some hell bent heart  
Leave you bitter  
When you come close to selling out  
Reconsider  
Give the heavens above  
More than just a passing glance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
(Time is a real and constant motion always)  
I hope you dance  
(Rolling us along)  
I hope you dance  
(Tell me who)  
I hope you dance  
(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
(Where those years have gone)

I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
Dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
(Time is a real and constant motion always)  
I hope you dance  
(Rolling us along)  
I hope you dance  
(Tell me who)  
(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
I hope you dance  
(Where those years have gone)

(Tell me who)  
I hope you dance  
(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
(Where those years have gone) ''

I love this song, it shows so much about life, when you have an oppurtunity you have to take it, no matter what.

* * *

**Sorry for short chapter,but im tired. **

**Question: Okay you guys know what my name means : ''small or bitter" Now tell me what **_**your**_** name means. The funniest one will be posted on the next chapter.**


	14. Dead

**Hi guys, so there are two people who I love what their names mean. So first there is **Sarix Angel**, her first name is the same one as my second name. Yeah my second name means **_**princess. **_**Another one is **Anya365 ** her name is of a princess who drowns, but her other name means means inexhaustible and graceful**. **Okay, she made up that, but in her defence, her other name is a combintion of names. ;)**

**Okay I do not own Twilight, I own my life though. (Yeay!)**

Bella's POV

After the song, everything was pretty quiet, we just talked about some of our friends form Phoenix and some of Rosalie's friends from here. It turned out, she never really had a _bestfriend_, but she had plenty of friends.

Whe we finally arrived at the beach, it was a nice day. I parked the car on the shade and we all got out all the stuff out of the trunk. We used Alice's Porshe **(A/N: Did I mention that the Swans are rich and that Charlie is a doctor? I am sorry if I didn't tell you guys sooner.) **she got it for her 16th birthday, while Emmett got a jeep. I didn't get a car, I got mine after, it was a Corvette. I always used it in Arizona, until Emmett wanted to play 'When I grow up I want to be a mechanic.'

Let's just say, if that is his future career, then he will go broke. After that I got a red truck, it was old, but it was my kind of truck.

''WE ARE HERE!''

''Alice, I swear _everyone _in the continent of North America heard that?'' I told her. Gosh, she could _scream _loud.

Rose rolled her eyes, yep she knew Alice and me now. We got a seat by the ocean, sitting by a tree. I stared at the ocean. The first time in years since I had, well here in Washington.

I realized why I din't wanted to come to Washington:

1. It is freaking cold.

2. The ocean looks like my bathtub when its filled with the coldest, dirtiest water. **(A/N: No offense for anyone who likes going there.) **

3.....

Okay I din't know what the third one was, but I was going to think about one. We all took a seat on the sand. Nobody was close to us, at least not close enough to hear anything.

''You guys are _so _lucky,'' Alice pointed out.

I looked at Rosalie to see if she knew what Alice meant. She shrugged.

''Why are we _so _lucky, Alice?'' Rose asked, cautious. I mean I was worried, too. What was this she was hiding, and why were we so luck?

''Well, I just figured that you guys will wnat to listent o music. So I brought my battery powered thing to listen to music. I think its called a portable stereo. Anyways, here it is,'' she said holding out her 'portable stereo.' '' I think I get to go first, on the music, then you guys can...later.''

''Awesome! You are smart, Alice. How about if we just listen to your _favorite _song. Then my tuen, since I had this idea,'' how rude. I mean how about a, 'you can go next, Bells. I don't mind.'

Alice nodded her head, with _way _to much enthusiasm. She got up, and looked through the hundreds, (yes, hundreds) of cd's she had. She love music, a lot. She was more of a Pop, or something, really _loud. _I was more of a classical music person, or calmed music.

I knew what song, she was going to choose, I'm Yours. She just loved that freaking song, she always played it at home, and it was getting, so annoying. Don't get me worng, of course I love the song, too.

The music started and, Jason Mraz stared singing, with the beautiful background music.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
and now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon its again my turn to win some or learn some_

I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment maybe sing with me  
Ah, la peaceful melodys  
It's your God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love love

So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and laughed  


_I guess what I'm saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue_

I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

Well no no, well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  


_Listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me  
ah, la one big family ([2nd time:] ah, la happy family)  
It's your God-forsaken right to be loved love love love_

I won't hesitate no more  
Oh no more no more no more  
It's your God-forsaken right to be loved, I'm sure  
Theres no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

No I won't hesitate no more, no more  
This cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours, I'm yours  


When the song ended, I felt like it was trying to tell me something, not in the way that you are hearing voices. **(LOL. About 2 weeks ago, my 10 year old sister, taled to the remote control, claiming she 'was hearing voices.') **In the way, like you swear it had a meaning behind it. Like God, wanted you to hear the song, just to tell you something important.

I must not have been paying atention, because somebody waved their hand in front of my face.

''Hello, Isabella. What are you thinking that you are not paying any attention to us,'' Rosalie asked annoyed.

I looked up, with apologize in my eyes. ''I am so sorry, I was just thinking of something important.''

''Okay, Alice, and I are going up to the cliffs. If you need something...scream,'' Rosalie lagughed at her last remark.

Of course I couldn't go, because I had the stupid nose brace. I couldn't beilieve I had one, I mean, form all those accidents that I've had int he past. This on made it to the top ten. Maybe, since number ten, was when I tried to put the star at the top of the Christmas tree, and only managed to get the tree to fall. On top of me.

It was the joke of the year for Emmett.

''Bella! There you are!'' Oh no. Please tell me I am imagining that awfully familiar voice. I turned around to see my brother and Edward, and Jasper.

Shit.

I looked towards teh cliff and saw that you couldn't make out who the two girls were out there about to jump off. We were all dead meat.

If they knew, then maybe we will be under their command for our rest of our lives. Or we will be their slaves no matter what they wants us to do.

By now Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were staring at me.

''Hi, guys?'' why the heck did it sounded like a question.

''Yeah, so were are Rosalie and Alice?'' Emmett asked me.

Oh, God he suspects something. I am not good at lying, what do I in situations like this. Run around screaming for help, could be a great idea, but I didn't want to sound really crazy.

''Umm, yeah. How about you tell me how you found us?'' I knew I was trying to distract them, and by their faces, I was succeding.

''You guys waked me up. I heard Alice, screaming you guys were going to the beach, so yeah. You get the point.'' Edward answered.

Dumb, hot, annoyi- wait. Did I just say he was hot? I mean not hat he was ugly, he was...uh..very good looking, but hot? I looked at him and yes he was hot.

''Oh, then cool. Why don't you guys-'' I sarted, but was interrupted by Jasper.

''Wait a minute. Is that Alice and Rosalie up on the cliffs?''

Crap. We were _dead._


	15. You, is it you?

**Hey again. Sorry I haven't updated ina while, but I need to update all my stories equally. I also think that this story is coming to an end. I am going to write a sequel, though. Also I am going to get them all together in this story. Sorry.**

Crap. We were _dead._

Think Bella, think. My head kept chanting a way to get out of this one. Alice, Rosalie and I were in front of the guys, trying to explain ourselves.

''Look, it's not _that _inmature. Sure it's not your consideration of fun, but it is for us,'' I tried to explain. Of course all I got were three dark glares. It seemed like every few minutes Edward will look at me, and shake his head. Like I dissapointed him, or something.

''Yes, it is. Do you girls have _any _idea of how dumb this is. You guys are _cliff diving._ Isn't that a boys sport? Aren't the three of you suppose to be at the mall getting new make-up?'' Emmett all, but screamed.

OH, he should think before he speaks. So now all that girls are supposed to do is hang out at the mall, and shop? What the heck was wrong with him!?

''What!'' Alice responded. ''Sorry, Emmett. Sorry that we are not the right kind of girls for you guys. Sorry for having fun. Sorry for trying to have a life! Do you have any idea of oyu protective you are? Of how we never get the oppurtunity to have fun?!'' Alice screamed at his face.

She was right though, we deserve the right to have a life. We were humans, we had to have fun and mess around every few days.

''Alice, calm down. I am sure that is not what Emmett meant. You guys do have the right to have a life, but you should also think about safety. If you want to cliff dive, go ahead, but tell us first so we know where you guys are, okay?'' Jasper tried to xalm my sister down, and succeded.

I knew it, I just knew it. Jasper liked Alice, and Alice was obvlivios to it. I was als sure, though that Alice did have feeling for Jasper. You could see it in her eyes right now.

''Yeah, calm Alice. But we don't have to tell any of you what, how, or where we are going, okay?'' Rosalie suggested.

Emmett rolled his eyes, but nodded. Wow, I see another future couple.

''Okay, now that everything is settled down. Why don't we enjoy this beautiful day here at the beach?'' Edward suggested. Now we had to spend our time alone with them, but I'll toatlly use this oppurtunity to get to know him better. Who knew, maybe he wasn't such a big jerk as I saw him.

''Yeah, it would be fun,'' I agreed out loud. At me speaking Edward turn to look at me.

''What?'' I asked. Whay was he looking at me with that expression? Did I say something wrong?

''Nothin'' he answered. He seemed surprised, was he surprised I acted nice? I felt guilty as soon as I realized that when I spoke to him last night, I all, but screamed at him. No wonder why he thought that of me. He probably thought I was a total bitch. Damm, I should show him the real Bella.

Edward's POV

I was surprised that Bella had agreed with me, I mean I thought she hated me. After all, she thought I made fun of her last night.

''Edward,'' an angeletic voice called. I turned towards Bella, who sat down on the sand.

''Yeah?'' I responded sitting by her side. Everyone had already sat down, I could see Jasper and Alice talking, while Rosalie and Emmett looked more like they were flirting.

''I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you last night, but I guess I wasn't in a good mood, it wasn't your fault, though. I just hate it when poeple tell me what to do, or make fun of me, I just can't stand it,'' she explained.

She thought she was being a bitch, little did she know she made a big inpact in my life. She was very independent and that was very good. I only knew her form a couple of days, but her attitude was amazing. It amazed me how much she would stick up for her friends and family.

''I don't think you're a bitch. Auctually I see you as a very independent woman, you have no idea,'' I correted her. I saw her blush, and that was the most beautiful shade of red I had ever seen.

''Err, thanks,'' she was clearly embarrassed.

Nice Edward, you have completely made a fool of yourself. ''So,'' I needed to make this awkard moment finish. ''Do you miss Arizona? I guess the weather change from a hot climate to a cold climate must suck.''

She laughed. ''Yeah, it has, but I found have great friends. Now I just have to get used to this climate,'' she shivered as if to back up her comment.

I looked at her and noticed she didn't have a jacket. ''Do you have a jacket, Bella?'' I asked. She seemed to be very cold, and I didn't want her to get sick. I was just trying to be a gentleman.

''Yeah, here it i-,'' she stopped after she noticed the jacket wasn't there. ''Oh, I think I forgot it in the car,'' she blushed.

As she continued to blush and look down, I had taken off my jacket and has handing ot to her. She took it without a hesitation, I was glad I had chose to wear a turtle neck. I really didn't want to act like a baby in fornt of her.

It just happened so fast. One minute she was sitting in front of me with a light smile on her lips, but in a blink of an eye she was gone.

I looked up and noticed Emmett had taken her in her arms and was heading towards the water. After that we all ended up completely socked, and Bella was murmuring soemthing about ''how many friends I had and none of them helped me...'' thing.

The afternoon passed quiclky, but joyfully as we played tag, and we pulled each other out and into the water. It actually gave me an oppurtunity to get to know Bella better. As well as Emmett got ot know Rosalie better, and Jasper got to know Alice better.

It was about four o'clock and we were all enjoying a talk about everyone, and everything.

''Yeah I miss my friends from Arizona,'' Bella explained.

''What were their names?'' Jasper asked. He was really engrosed in the comversation, as he usually was.

''Well the one Alice and I miss most is Jane. She might be coming to Forks, though. Her dad alays travels because of his job, so if he comes to Washington, Jane is coming with him!'' she sounded so happy. Suddenly I knew I was going to like this Jane, if she was friends with Bella, then she was friends with me.

''Nice. I'm sure it would be a pleasure to meet her,'' Jasper commented.

As long as anything, I wanted Bella to be happy.

Suddenly it started to rain, like it only does in Forks. It started slowly, but in a few seconds it was raining _hard. _

''OH COME _ON!'' _Emmett screamed, getting up. Everyone got socked, before we got to our own cars and made our way to te Swan's house.

Bella's POV

''This is not fair,'' I whined as I tried to dry my hair with the heater in my room. When we moved, Alice had to brake the hair dryer, and now I found myself kneeling in front of the heater trying to get my hair to dry.

Humuliating, I know.

''Don't whine, Bella. You know I didn't do it on purpose, I just put the suitcase with _your _cd's on top of all of my beauty products,'' Alice deffended herself. So now she was blaming me, wow.

''Don't blame me Alice. You know I told you to be careful of where you put everything. It is not my fault that you decided to put my _backpack _on top of your stuff,'' I argued.

''Dont fight! This is not evena big deal. You guys, and I mean **both **of you made a mistake, nothing to worry about,'' Rosalie spoke up, remimding me of her being here.

I agreed with her. We were truly making a big deal out of a little thing, like this. After me and Alice made up, and hugged, we made our way downstairs because of a smell. I recgonized that smell...the smell of...something burning!

I hurried my way downstairs, hoping to find the kitchen in good condition.

I went to the kitchen to find three very innocent faces, standing by a burned microwave.

BOYS!


	16. I have a plan!

**Hello. I just wanted to say thank you for everyone that has made it this f****ar**** with me. You guys are awesome! **

**If anyone has any idea of what should happen, share it with me! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

Oh my gosh! This was going to take forever to clean up! Why were these boys thinking, oh yeah they _weren't _thinking.

''What happened here? What did you guys do?'' I asked them, but they were all causially looking away from me. Trying to look innocent, but it wasn't going to work.

''Guys? I need some answers!'' I said after they just stood there, not doing absolubly anything. The silence got annoying, so much.

''Oh my God! What the hell happened here?'' I looked back to see that Alice, and Rose had made their way downstairs, they both looked mad and surprised.

They both looked at me like I was the one to blame, but I just pointed at them. I had come downstairs for many reasons, but the sudden pain in my nose reminded me of one of my main reasons.

I looked through the top cabinet to find something for the pain, until I found the one my doctor gave me. It was easy to forget about my brocken nose....until I felt the extreme prain.

I turned to find Edward hading me a glass of water, I smiled at him as I took it. I only got to really meet him today, and I decided he was a great guy. He was sweet, kind, and a very lovely person to be around of. I found him attractive, that was no lie, but I wasn't like in love with him or anything.

''Oh, Bella. Someone forgot to take their medecine again, didn't she?'' Emmett asked me when I finished taking the medicine, and placed the cup on the sink.

''Be quiet Emmett, whatever you say won't change anything about what you did. Ok, now what the heck did you guys _do? _What happened?'' I repeated myself again. Well at least now they were planing to answer.

I went to stand by Rose and Alice, who were both staring (even though glaring will be a better word) at the boys. I mean, who the heck burned a microwave? Our parents were getting home tomorrow for crying out loud. How were we going to replace her microwave?!

''It wasn't my fault?'' Jasper tried, but it sounded more like a question. I rolled my eyes, and he turned to look at the floor again. Wow something must be intersting about the floor because all of the three boys were staring at it.

''Sorry boys, but do we need to clean the floor, or do you thinks it's pretty?'' Rosalie asked Emmett, Jasper, and Edward.

The three of them shooked their heads, but their eyes stayed glued at the floor.

''Then why do you guys keep staring at it?'' Alice finished Rose's comment.

Suddenly I got a plan. Maybe it wasn't full-proof, but it was worth a shot. I turned to Rosalie and made a hand motion for her and Alice to follow me. They both shared a look, but followed me up the stairs.

''This isn't over yet, boys. And if you guys don't want to have us start a CSI show of this, then clean up,'' I ordered as Alice, and Rose followed me up the stairs.

When we got to the room Alice and I shared, I motioned them to come in and closed the door behind us using the lock.

I turned to face the very confused faces of Alice and Rose. They seemed very confused, but I was going to explain my whole plan and hopefully they will agree. But most importantly that it will fool the boys.

''Ok why did you brought us up here, Bells,'' Rose asked me, very confused.

''Well I have a plan, you know so we can get the boys back, for what they did,'' I said, not very secure about my plan now.

''We're listening,'' they both murmured together. They said it with such faces, that they made us all laugh.

Ohh, this was going to be so immature!

*^*^*^*^*

Edward's POV

Gosh I told them both that trying to cook a spoon on a microwave wasn't such a good idea, but of course nobody listens to me. They both just ignored me and placed the metal for on the microwave plate.

Didn't nobody teach them that metal was bad for the microwave?

I was surprised that Emmett didn't know. I mean, having such a smart, beautiful, pretty sister didn't help him even a little bit. I knew Bella loved to cook, and her food was delicious so I was sure she knew not to put metal in microwaves.

Why didn't she teach Emmett that?

Now we were all on the kitchen, trying to clean the microwave, with Emmett making dumb jokes.

''Okay, yo Momma is so stupid she tried to steal a free sample,'' Emmett tried again.

''Heard it,'' Jasper and I called.

''Yo Mamma's so stupid she stayed in the grocery store for one day looking at a can of orange juice just because it said concentrate,'' he alughed at his own joke.

''Heard it.''

''Your momma's so dumb she stayed up all night studying for her blood test,'' once again.

''Heard it,'' again.

''Your momma's so dumb I caught her staring at a piece of paper. She said it was Pay-Per View,'' he tried again. The funny thing was that he never lost his spirit.

''Heard it,'' once again.

''Okay! You know what? You guys don't know what is good. Those jokes were all pretty funny-'' he got interrupted by hearing laughs. One stood up from all the others, a sweet musical laugh.

We all looked up at the stairs. We had already finished and we were all leaning against the counter when the three girls walked down the stairs.

Our mouths falling open.

They were all wearing really _attractive _clothes. The three of them were laughing and were making their own way towards the kitchen.

Bella was wearing a dress. It was white and it came a little bit upper than her knee. Her long legs were showing. The dress was strapless and really showed off her curves and body figure. Any girl will be jelous at seeing her like this. She was abvsolutly beautiful.


	17. Loosers!

**Hi people. How are you? I'm fine.**

**How many of you have read Nightlight, A Parody. It's hiliarious.**

Bella's POV

''Isabella, I still don't get it,'' Rosalie said said for the...ummmm....very last time.

''Rose, it so so simple. We just go downstairs-'' I started explaining, _again._

''You know, you put one step more lower, because they are stairs,'' Alice joked. Too bad Rosalie was not in a great mood.

''As I was saying,'' I looked at Alice, who laughed. ''We go downstairs, in Alice's choice of clothes,'' please, please Alice, don't go overboard, '' then, we joke around, and tell the guys we got invited to a party while we were cliff diving. Remember Alice, I have a nose brace. Then we see how they all react,'' I finished my plan.

''Yeah, they will all get so jelous,'' Alice laughed.

''I was going for 'overprotecting', but whatever. We just try to give those boys a heart attack,'' we all laughed.

Okay, so maybe I was going for jelousy a little bit, but not very much. At least, that was what I was trying to convince myself to think.

Really, I couldn't have a crush ( or anything bigger,) on my brother's friend.

Not possible.

Right?

Edward's POV

Is Bella seriously flirting with me?

That is what I thought, after the three minutes they have been downstairs.

Bella, Rosalie, and Alice had come with really _attractive_ dresses, but the problem was how they were acting. Was Rose flirting with Emmett, and Alice with Jasper? What were they doing? It was so weird!

''So, what do you guys think?'' Rosalie asked Emmett, Jasper, and me. What question did I miss?

''What are you talking about,'' Jasper asked.

I knew why we were all so destracted, I mean how could we _not _be? The three of the girls were really acting weird, and their clothes, and their behavior. They were driving all of us crazy!

''The question she just asked you guys,'' Alice pointed out the most abvious thing.

''Which one?'' Emmett asked, he seemed to be the most distracted of us all.

''Nice. She asked you guys about the party,'' Bella tried to hide her laughter.

''What party?''

''_The _party,'' Rose corrected me. I just rolled my eyes.

Did it really matter?

Wait. A party? What the hell was going on?

''What do you mean?'' I asked so I could get some answers. What about _this _party. _When _did they even get invited to one, I don't mean it in a mean way. It is just they have not really mentioned any of this. Never.

''The big party we got invited to,'' Alice said excitedly. Wait. When did she _not _sound like that?

''When did you guys even get invited to a party?'' Emmett asked, his thoughts had taken the same road as mine had.

He was a really protective brother, and big brother. I was sure that Alice, and Bella were lucky to have such a brother like him.

''We got invited to the party when we went cliff diving,'' Rosalie waved it off.

Ah, their famous cliff diving episode. Seriously, who would ever think of doing something so immature..and not to mention dangerous! They could have killed themselves!

''Who invited you?'' Jasper asked. He,too, was confused, I guess.

''This college guys. We told them we were eighteen, and they believed us. So we talked for a few minutes, and then they all invited us to this party,'' Bella answered, like it was totallly nothing.

''And you guys are going? With that clothes-almost nothing I should add-and with college guys. Are you both serious?'' the loud voice coming form Emmett surprised me. He was totally such a nice, and funny guy, but when he was mad....

''Of course we are. We don't have anything else to do,'' Rosalie said, and all the girls tried to hide their laughter, like it was something funny.

We were all dead serious.

''Were is the party, anyway?'' Jasper asked.

''This weird street, but we looked it up, and it does exsist,'' Bella informed us.

''What is the street name, was the question Jasper asked, I believe,'' Emmett was not in a good mood. I knew the feeling.

''Sresool ekoj a sti street,'' Alice said with such a serious face. She looked so serious, I had to believe her.

''Okay, I never heard of that before,'' we all looked just as confused as Jasper.

''It does exist, in READ IT BACKWARDS world,'' Rosalie's voice went up and down as she said it.

Nobody moved, so she got a piece of paper, and a pen. In the piece o paper the street name was written, in a very elegent handwriting.

Emmett, Jasper, and I worte it backwards, and then read it out loud.

''It's a joke loosers,'' we all read in unision.

Damm. They were good.


	18. Things to do when you're bored

**HI, everyone. I really have big news. This story is almost coming towards its end. I think I'm going to write a sequel, but what do you guys think.**

**Should I write a sequel or not?**

_You have to walk _

_carefully in the beginning of love;_

_the running across fields_

_into your lover's arms_

_can only come later_

_when you're sure they won't laugh if you trip._

_~Jonathan Carroll, "Outside the Dog Museum"_

Edward's POV

''I can't believe they tricked us,'' Emmett whined (well the closest he could get) about what the girls did.

I had to admit that they got us good. The totally tricked us into thinking everything, espicially with the street name.

It was a well done plan. But we couldn't keep it like that. We weren't going to let them get away with what they did to us, not now or ever.

Currently we were all in Emmett's room. The girls went to get our parents, it was the day they would come back.

I got to admit I was a little dissapointed, now I probably wasn't going to see Bella that much. These past few days I discovered many things about myself.

''So let's think about a revenge plan,'' Jasper suggested. That was appereantly all that Jasper could think of: of getting fair revenge.

It would help if we knew a good plan.

''We can't do it just _yet. _If we do, the girls are not stupid to not figure out it out. We have to wait until they think we got over their little prank. Then we get revenge,'' Emmett was not mad about the prank.

He was mad that his two sisters were smart enough to prank _ Big Em._

''When we do, though. It would be good. We would get them good.''

At that time, we didn't know that the only thing our prank was going to get us was bringing two people together.

~*~*~*~*~

Alice's POV

You know when you are bored?

Never let your sister and friend look up on the internet, ''Songs to sing when you are bored.''

Trust me, it would ruin your life.

If you do not believe me: picture this......

Your sister and a friend on You Tube doing karaoke with the most strange songs! Singing about songs like, _One is the loneliest number, _and the classic one _Barbie Girl._

But who would ever think that they would sing _One and the same, by Selena Gomez and Demi Levato? _

Normally I was the wild one, but not now.

Oh, how I regretted giving them that much soda on the afternoon!

**(AN: **_**Rosalie**_**. **_Bella. __**Both**_**)**

_**Hey! Hey! Hey!**__  
_

_La la la la la  
_

_**Hey! Hey! Hey!**__  
_

_La la la la la_

_**You come from here, **__I come from there  
__**You rock out in your room, I rock a world premiere**__  
__**We're more alike than anybody could ever tell  
(Ever tell)**_

Bella was using my hairbrush as a microphone, while Rosalie was using Bella's brush. I had no idea why, but it was so entertaining.

Espicially when you have a video camera in your hand...._**  
**_

_Friday we're cool, __**Monday we're freaks**_

It was not Monday, and hopefully it owuld never arrive!

_**  
Sometimes we rule, sometimes we can't even speak**__  
But we can get up and let loose and LOL  
__**(LOL)**___

_**It may seem cliché for me to wanna say  
That you're not alone**__  
__**(That you're not alone)**__  
And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact  
I got your back, __**yeah yeah yeah!**___

'_**Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary**__  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary_

_**You and me, the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream  
We're one and the same!  
**__  
__**Hey! Hey! Hey!  
**_

_La la la la la_

_**I'm kinda like you**__, you're kinda like me  
__**When we write the same song in a different key**__  
It's got a rhythm you and me can get along  
__**(Get along)**___

It may seem cliché for me to wanna say  
That you're not alone  
_**(Here I go again)  
**__And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact  
__**I still got your back, yeah!  
**__  
'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
__**One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary**___

_**You and me, the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene  
We're one and the same!  
**_

I bet this video is going to be such a hit.

_BAMM!_

They are freaking paying for that!!!

My beautiful flower was brocken!

_  
'__**Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
**__One and the same  
We're so good, more than momentary!_

'_**Cause we're one  
**__(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah)  
__**'Cause we're one  
**__(I think we're almost legendary)  
__**We're anything but ordinary!  
**__  
__**You and me, the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream, oh  
You and me, the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene  
We're one and the same!  
**__  
Hey! Hey! Hey!  
_

_**La la la la la  
**_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!  
_

''Okay what song is next,'' Rosalie sang.

The door opened, just before Bella got he chance to answer.

''Okay, enough with the songs!'' Emmett yelled as soon as he entered the room.

''No! this is a reuniting party,'' I exclaimed.

It was kind of true. We haven't seen each other in like a week. My parents had been so bussy trying to redecorate the house, dragging Bella and me with them.

''How about if we go somewhere, if you guys are soo bored,'' Jasper suggested.

God, he was hot!

''Sure,'' we all said in unision.

''Okay let's go to the mall!'' Emmett cheered.

Yey!

Jaspe's POV

Here goes nothing, girls.

But we will get revenge!


	19. Revenge once again

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!!!**

**I forgot to say that Bella had her nose brace taken away. Her nose is better now..........okay that sounded weird!**

**Also I need a Beta Reader for any of my three stories. If you are interested, please IM me!**

**Anyway okay, so the story is going to get more interesting, and I'm working on a couple, guess who it is, and you get a preview of the next chapter!**

Love

puts the fun in together,

the sad in apart,

and the joy in a heart.

~Author Unknown

Bella's POV

''Okay this is weird, and disturbing.''

''Tell me about it, Bella.''

''I know, I mean, brothers should not do _that _in front of their sisters!'' Alice commented.

We were currently at the mall, because the guys invited us, but so far they have only flirted with other girls.

It was just so gross! Who wants to see your brother flirt with every girl that gets in his way, it is just disturbing!

''We should go, and let them do....._that,''_ Rosalie pointed at Edward and Emmett talking with two girls with red hair.

I looked away, when both Edward, and Emmett caught our eyes and smiled. When we turned away, I heard their laugh.

Immature.

''Yeah, let's go,'' Alice and I agreed with Rosalie. We waved good-bye to the three guys staring at us.

~*~*~*~*~

''NOO!'' I shouted.

I looked around, and noticed that my outburst caused many people to stare, I looked down and felt the two campfires start in my cheeks.

Both Rosalie, and Alice were trying to hide in laughter, themselves.

But I just couldn't believe it!

Rosalie had gone to the bathroom, a little over five minutes ago. While she was there, she spotted Emmett, Edward, and Jasper, so she walked towards them.

According to Rosalie, she had heard them talking about, ''Revenge on the girls,'' as she quoted. They, apparently, were trying to get revenge, by making _us jealous!_

I mean, how crazy was that?! They totally failed, since we found out.

''Let's give them a taste of their own medicine!'' Alice almost yelled.

So we had a plan: they tried to make us jealous, it didn't work.

_We _were going to show them how to take revenge on people. And, okay, it was for fun, too!

But we just couldn't help ourselves. There were many phases in our plan (okay, only two,), and I was in charge of the first phase.

I got out my phone, and texted Emmett.

**Em? Where r u guys??-B**

_y???-Emm_

**Cause! we cant find u guys. we want to go to the McDonalds the mall.**

_K. see ya guys there in about 8 min.-Em._

_P.S. ur paying Bells!_

I rolled my eyes at Emmett's comment.

I smiled at Rosalie, and Alice, letting them know I finished phase one.

~*~*~*~*

''Emmett! That's my soda!'' Alice cried, yeah cried out.

''Sorry, Sister, but I finished mine, and refill costs 20 cents,'' Emmett defended himself.

''Then get a refill.''

''No, because Ms. I am not taking out any more money, said no,'' Emmett shot me a look.

Yes, I didn't want to pay for anything else, but it was only because Emmett had already made me get up three times to go get another refill. It got annoying after the second trip.

''Maybe Emmett, you should get up and buy it yourself,'' I defended myself.

Emmett looked at Alice's annoyed face, my even more annoyed expression, and the laughing expressions of our friends.

Emmett shrugged, and reached for my soda. I didn't say anything, I wanted this to stop.

''So Edward, Emmett, Jasper, did you guys get some dates, or even girlfriends?'' Alice asked, in a normal tone. She wa a great actress.

''No,'' they all replied at the same time, and had uneasy expressions. Maybe because their plan didn't work?

''Okay, because we would be needing your help, if you don't mind,'' I commented.

''Why?''

I rolled my eyes at Edward's question. We had not thought this part through, we never thought they would ask.....

''Because...'' I started, my words mirrored my thoughts.

''There is a big event coming up, and both of our dads said we needed to get something fancy,'' Rosalie finished. I shot her a thankful glance.

It was true this event was coming, and that Dad _had _told us to wear something fancy, but the event was in one month. The guys had to suspetct something from my slip.

''Oh, yeah. Dad told us something about that. Though, _I _thougtht the date was still faraway,'' Jasper suspected something, though it didn't really give any clue about the plan.

''Yeah, you are right, it is in about a month. We just wanted to get our stuff early, but is you guys don't want to come with-''

''It would not bother us,'' Edward interrupted me. I smiled as sweetly as I could, without giving anything away.

Ten minutes later, we were at the same store Rosalie, Alice, and I hat visited a few weeks earlier, when we came to get dresses. It had been the start of a beautiful friendship.

When we entered the store, the three boys looked around, probably feeling out of place. Well, we were not expecting them to feel all warm and fuzzy for our plan.

''Okay, we did agree to come here, but what do _we _do exactly?'' Emmett was clearly uncomfortable.

Rosalie tried to hold in laughter, as she pointed accross the room where they would not bother us. The three boys walked wuite fast to the other side of the room, and were watching us.

Perfect.

''Okay, perfect. Now...time to get started,'' Rosalie laughed, while Alice, and I joined her. It was always good to laugh.

For the first ten minutes, we just looked for dresses, even though we were not really looking for dresses, we were looking for cute boys.

There were not any, unless you counted the Greek god across the room from us.....

Okay, I did NOT just think that, did I? I mean sure he was cute, but I couldn't see him that way. _Edward_ was my brother's bestfriend. _Edward_ was my bestfriend's borther. _Edward-_

''Did you just hear me, Bella? I am trying to tell you my biggest secret, and here you are not paying any freakin-'' I smiled at Rose, and she stoped mid sentence.

''Sorry, I think. _No, _I _wasn't _thinking....'' I tried to explain, but to not use.

Alice just rolled her eyes, and Rose started again.

''Okay, see, I have this big crush on someone, and I do not know if it is even a crush anymore,'' Rosalie explained.

Yey one of my bestfriends was in love!!

''Who?!'' Alice and I sounded like a bunch of middle schoolers.

''I do not know if I should tell you these, I mean you guys are my bestfriends, but you guys would not approve. Or even worse, you would think I was crazy!'' Rose explained.

Alice and I laughed.

''Rose,'' I satarted. ''We would not think you are crazy, I mean you are our friend. I mean someone really crazy would be, someone who liked my brother....'' I stopped as soon as I mentioned my brother.

She was _not _serious.....

''Rosalie, you do not have a crush on my brother, Emmett, right?'' Alice needed clarification, too.

Rosalie's expression told us everything.

~*~*~*~*~

''Them,'' Rosalie pointed towards three guys.

''They have dates, Rosalie.''

Here we were trying to find some guys, to take revenge on the guys.

The discussion we had earlier had no use. Rosalie loved Emmett, and there was no step back.

Suddenly Rosalie pointed towards three guys, who were...not really attractive, but they would do.

Two minutes, and thirty seconds later, we were all 'flirting' with the three guys.

Appereantly, Rosalie knew them from school, and they were nice. Though, Edward and Jasper couldn't stand them.

Emmett, Edward, and Jasper were looking at us, with different expressions.

''So you guys are like, in a band?'' I clarafied their earlier words.

The blond one, Mike, smiled at me. ''Yeah, we are. Maybe you guys could come over, and watch us play.''

We all nodded, it will be nice to hear them play. Maybe, if they were good, we ould go there and hang out.

''Sure. We would love to. When are you guys playing, and where?'' Alice questioned.

''Next saturday, and Rosalie knows where, right?'' the other boy, Taylor, said.

Rosalie nodded.

''That is nic-'' I felt my arm being pulled backwards.

I looked back to find Emmett pulling at my arm, so it had worked.

Even though it worked, I felt mad. He was my brother, but he couldn't tell me who to speak, and who to ignore!

''What the he-'' Alice started, since Emmett was pulling at her arm, too. I noticed Rosalie was in the same position.

''Sorry, but we need to talk to our sisters. Bye,'' Edward told the three guys, Mike, Taylor, and Eric.

The three guys left, and left us to glare at our brothers.

''What did you guys do that for?'' Rosalie asked, all of us pulling our arms away.

''You guys were totally flirting with them,'' Jasper explained.

''Did you guys know what kind of jerks they are? You all should not be flirting with them,'' Edward was watching us all.

''Okay,'' I told them.

''I mean i- wait. What did you say?'' Edward looked at me. .

I smiled. ''I said okay, just be careful next time.''

''Next time?'' Jasper asked.

I rolled my eyes, they had to know what we were getting at.

''You know, the word 'revenge' really does not mean for _us _to know exactly what you guys were doing,'' Alice explained.

''You guys knew?''

''You think?''

They all had guilty expressions.


	20. My friend's brother

I was thinking about this story, and I have a lot of plans. I'm trying to make the chapters more longer, but of course sometimes is hard.

If you guys have an idea of what I should include, then tell me. Please.

**I ran up the door,**

**opened the stairs, said my pajamas**

**and put on my prayers -turned off my bed,**

**tumbled into my light,and all because**

**he kissed me good-night!~Author Unknown**

Bella's POV

''So you're coming?'' I asked for the millionth time.

''Of course, my dad insisted in taking me. And then, he tells me that you, Alice, and Emmett are going to be there, so of course, I said I would go!'' I cheered with Jane.

Jane was a great friend of Alice, and me. We had met her when we were in middle school, and had been great friends. When she found out we were moving, we were all sad.

It seems we always leave friends behind.

''So, Jane, your mom, your dad-''

''My brother is coming, Bella. You know he would never miss an opportunity to see you,'' she interrupted me.

Of course, she knew what I was thinking: her twin brother, Alec, had always had a crush on me. That is was annoying was an understatement.

''Well, Jane, I am so glad to hear about you! When you get here we should do something special.''

She agreed, and we said good-bye.

Don't get me wrong, Alec was very nice and very special. But, I just did not see him as he saw me.

There was a knock on the door.

''Come on in, '' I called loud enough for whoever was there to hear.

''Hey, Bells,'' Emmett entered the room. Everybody, except me, had gone to the mall. The boys said they wanted to apologize for their 'prank' (if you could really call it that) and decided to take us shopping.

I was going, until Jane called, and I did not want to hang up on her, I preferred talking to her.

''Hey, Emm.''

He seemed to notice something weird, because he came sat next to me, and gave me a brotherly side hug.

''What is wrong? Did you and Jane get in a fight with each other?'' he asked me.

I sighed. Emmett was very best friends with Alec, and he would not understand me. Even though Emmett knew about Alec's crush on me.

''No, we are fine,'' I was debating wether to tell him or not.

''Then what _is _wrong?''

''Jane's dad is a doctor,'' I pointed out.

Emmett looked confused, I was expecting him to get it right away.

''Mr. Fanning is coming over to the party that Dad and us are going to, and he is bringing Jane,'' I explained.

''Well, then you should be happy! You will get-''

''Alec is coming, too.''

''Ohh,'' he understood.

I sighed heavily.

''Well, Jane is coming, too,'' he comforted me, hugging me tighter.

I felt better instantly.

''Do you want me to send Rose, and Alice up? I'm sure Alice will be thrilled to hear you good-slash-bad news,'' he pointed out.

I was sure he just wanted an escape from my emotional self.

I smiled, it would be nice to have then here. And I wanted to know how the trip went without me.

Emmett's POV

''How is she?'' Alice and Rose asked me before I even got the chance to get off the staircase.

''She is a bit upset,'' I answer.

''Why?''

''Jane's family is coming to the doctor convention, or whatever the name is, I don't give a-''

''Jane is coming over! And she is upset?!'' Alice screamed before I had a chance to finish my sentence.

What was with this people, they wouldn't even let me finish a sentence!

''Alec,'' I explained.

Alice understood immediately, of course Bella was upset about the coming about my friend. Alec was one of my best friends, but he _always _had bothered Bella.

I remembered one Christmas that Alec bought Bella a new perfume. According to both, Alice and Bella, it smelled truly wonderful. They both used it pretty quickly, and soon, they had emptied it. So, Alice and Bells asked Alec where he bought it, since they both couldn't find it anywhere.

It turned out that, Alec had made a company shipped it from France. Bella was surprised, and asked Alec how much the freaking perfume coasted. Long story short, It turned about that he spent 715.10 Euros, or 1,000 dollars.

When Bella found out, she was freaked out!

''Who is Alec?'' Edward had to ask.

Of course Edward had to ask that, we were not blind as to not figure out his big (and disturbing) crush on my little sister.

Alice and Rosalie had left the room while I was thinking, so now I could answer his question. Sure, I could answer Edward in front of the girls, but he would not like that.

''Alec is a friend of mine, he has been in love with Bella since middle school,'' I explained. His expression was worried, so I hurried to explain. ''Bella is upset because he is coming, so your little mind can stop fantasizing Bella with him. As far as I know, Bells only considers him a friend.''

He just smiled.

Edward's POV

"Please, please will someone go with me. I do _not _want to go alone,'' Bella pleaded.

We were at the mall (yes, again. It just seemed we loved it here, and the girls even more.) Right now we were all going to different places, Rosalie and Emmett were going to Starbucks since they both loved coffee. Alice had made Jasper, not that he minded, go to a store with her, so they were long gone.

Now Bella was pleading for someone to go with her.

"Where are you planning on going?'' I asked. I could go with her.

She looked at me and smiled. "I wanted to go to the music store, I want this new CD.''

With no further argument, I agreed to go.

_**Sorry it took so long, but I'm really busy, I'll do my best updating, though. Please check out my new poll!** _


	21. Tears and Time

**I am trying to finish this story, as soon as possible. So I am probably going to focus on this story for a while. This means I am updating as much as possible, but I want to post an new story, but first I want to finish this one.**

The best kind of friend

is the one you could

sit on a porch with,

never saying a word,

and walk away

feeling like that was

the best conversation you've had.

~Author Unknown

Bella's POV

''Edward, you really did not have to come,'' I reminded him.

''I know. I was a volunteer,'' he reminded me.

I was really glad he had come with me here, but he just trailed behind me. He should be enjoying the music playing, or looking for CD's.

I sighed. I was never going to quite understand teenage boys, not in a million years.

''Do you even like music, Edward?'' I asked.

He looked at me like I was crazy. ''Yeah, I like music, doesn't everyone?''

''No.''

''What do you mean?'' he asked me, his expression did not change.

I always had to explain this to anyone who thaught they loved music. ''Edward, there are people who just consider music somehting to do while they are bored. But that is _not _what music is all about. Music is about expressing yourself, is about finding one thing everyone has in common. Music is music everywhere,'' I concluded.

Okay, maybe I recited the speech way to emotionally, but it was sad. I did not take music that seriously anymore, not since the Big Fight.

Ever since my very favorite thing in the world , music, was the one that teared me away from my family. I fought with Emmett, and Alice, and it hurt us all.

Edward seemed to see that something had made me upset, becasue he looked apologetic. ''I'm sorry. I did not know you took music that seriously,'' he quiclky apologized.

I shook my head. ''It is not your fault, I was just remebering something kind of sad.''

''About your, Alice and Emmett's old band?''

I nodded. ''How did you know?''

Did Emmett still talk about it? Becasue he never really had.

''Emmett told me,'' he clarified.

''Uh, Emmett,'' I repeated.

''What?'' he asked, totally confussed.

''I just did not know that Emmett still talked about it. It seemed like such a dumb thing to fight about, I mean, of everything we had to fight about. We chose to fight about the band's leader.'' I said. It was seriously so dumb!

''How do you feel about it?''

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. ''Edward. This ruined my family! We fought and fought until it became too much. Then, we just broke up. Music, my life, was the one that messed up my whole life,'' by the end of my little speech, I was in tears.

Edward opened his arms for me, and I took them. He hugged me, and I felt so safe, it was so sweet.

Edward's POV

I held Bella in my arms, holding her tight. I buried my face in her hair, smelling her sweet strawberry smell.

She was so warm, so _broken. _I wished I had not mentioned this whole thing, but at least I got to know her better.

''Don't be upset. I'm sure everything will be alright.''

She let me comfor her for a while, until her phone rang. I did not want her to move, but she pulled away and answered it.

''Hello.......What?!..........You can _not _be serious!........Why didn't she tell-....I see.....Where?...Okay. We'll be there.''

She turned to me, her once crying eyes, excited. ''Come on, it seems like someone has been keeping a secret!''

I raised an eyebrow.

''Let's go to Macy's. According to Alice and Jasper, they saw Rose and Emmett there,'' she half explained.

''So?'' I urged her to continue.

''So they were kissing!''

I looked at her. She was _not _serious.

But as she dragged me out of the store, and towards Macy's, I suddenly wondered if she was.

We got to Macy's, and Bella continued to drag me. The only reason I let her was becasuse she was holding my hand.

When we finllay found Jasper and Alice, they were perched behind a rack of cothes, and were giggling (yeah, weird for Jasper) until they spotted us.

I felt really weird spying my sister and friend kissing, really. I mean seriously, don't they have to breathe. After about two minutes, Bella got bored.

''Okay this is discusting, and I feel uncomfortable. Maybe we should leave them alone,'' Bella suggested. Just as I was going to agree with her, Alice spoke up.

''Fine then, if you guys want to go, just go. But _I _need to know why they did not trust us enough to tell us! I thought we were friends!'' she whispered.

That was how we went to stand by them, trying to gain their undivided, ecxept to each other, attention towards us.

''Hello?! Can you guys please _stop? _People are starting to stare, and it's weird,'' Alice finnally got their attention.

They looked startled towards us, and Alice espicially.

Yep, they were in trouble.

*~*~*~*~*

''I swear, we were going to tell you guys,'' Rosalie pleaded with Alice.

We were all at a restaurant, and Alice had started to want an explenation. Alice looked serious, like she was solving a crime. Bella, she was trying hard to hide her smile or laughter.

''I do not know if we should believe you. We always old you everything, Rose, and this is how you plan to pay us back? Dating my brother and not telling us?'' Alice looked really offended. Maybe she was exsaggerating just a bit.

I mean, big deal, they did not tell us they were dating. It was not like we had o know everything that happens in our lives!

If that was the case, then they forgot to tell me they were sharing secrets!

''Alice, I swear, we just started dating!'' Emmett explained once again.

''Fine, let's pretend I believe you,'' Alice started; she was definatley having fun with this. ''How did it happen? Who made the first move? Is your relationship serious? Do you guys love each-''

''Whoa there, Alice. We just started daring, and I do not want to play 20 question today,'' Rosalie started.

''Answer them Rose,'' Alice told her.

''Bella, please make her stop. You believe me, right?'' Rosalie looked at Bella for help.

''Sorry, Rose, but this is Alice's area of expertise. Plus, she would never let me have a say in this situation, right Al?'' Bella answered.

''Yeah, Bells. Now answer, Rose.''

''Okay, fine, do not get violent on me! Let's see, it really just happened, like really quick. Emmett made the first move, and I'm not sure about the thrid one. And I do not plan to answer the last one,'' Rosalie crossed her arms.

All of us laughed, and Emmett kissed Rosalie's forhead, and messed up Alice's and Bella's hair. Alice looked offended, but Bella was laughing hard.

''Anyways. Let us eat, please. I'm starving,'' Emmett just had to say that.

*~*~*~*~*

We found the very best friendship with the Swans, we did everything together.

We went shopping, went to the librarie, spied on Jasper's and Alice's first date.

I know, they were now dating, and they semed pretty happy. It was just their first date, and Rose and Bella had the great idea of spying them, and we did not want to let the oppurtunity go. So we followed then to Jasper's (or Jazzy's, according to Alice) favorite restaurant, and spied them. They never really figured it out, until we told them the following day.

So there were two couples in our friednship group, Bella and me being single. I did want to change the status, and ask Bella out, but I just couldn't!

Everytime I got close, I just could not get the words right, or I chickened out. I knew that I cared deeply for Bella, maybe even more than I would like to admit.

As, I was saying, we did everything together, even go to they gym.

We were going to the gym, appereantly Emmett said it will be fun, while Bella and Alice pleaded not to go.

It was pretty funny to see them begging everyone that we should think of another plan, but nobody listened. At the end, they gaved up, and just followed our original plan.

It was later that we found out that Emmett had always used the gym to 'torture' both, Bella, and Alice. At the mention of this, I had to laugh. It was no wonder why Bella hate it teh gym, especially since she was so clumsy.

I drove with Jasper and Rose towards a club where we would be meeting Bella and her brother and sister. Appearantly we were all going to stay there, and hang out.

''So, what are we doing for our birthday?'' Rose asked, interrupting the comfortable silence.

I looked at her; she was in the backseat, and reading a magazine. Normally, every birthday we just hanged out with our family, but it seemd that that was not the plan anymore.

''Oh, I thought we were going to spend it with the Swans, and out family?'' Jasper statement sounded like a question.

''Yeah, that was the plan, but Alice wanted me to ask you guys if you guys were even going to show up.''

''Of course we are,'' Jasper and I answered.

The rest of the ride was kind of quiet, except the usual ''Turn the sound you call music down,'' or ''God, Edward could you drive _any _faster'' and the famous ''Are we almost there?''

To which I responded. ''Rosalie, be quiet is my car.'' and ''Yes, I can, Rose. Do you want to see?'' and ''Jasper just wait.''

When we finnally arrived, I chuckled at the view.

Alice was on top of Emmett's car, with her hands crossed over her chest. Emmett looked like he wanted Alice away from his car, but every time he reached for her, she moved away from her arms.

Bella was the complete opposite, she was sitting in the passenger seat, with her iPod on, and her eyes were closed, ignoring the world around her.

As soon as I parked my Volvo, we all got out of the car.

As soon as Alice saw us she yelled.''Jazz, please help! Emmett is trying to hurt me!'' and of course Jasper ran straight towards her.

Rosalie went to stand next to Emmett, who smiled sweetly at her. Those two her so in love, but were too afraid to even think about it.

I kind of felt like the fifth wheel, so I went to tap on Bella's window. She looked up, startled, but after seeing my face, she smiled my favorite smile.

She opened the door, still listening to her iPod, and got out. Even in sweats, her beauty was breath taking.

''Hey, Edward, how are you?'' she asked as she hugged me. It was a friendly hug, and it was our way of saying hello, it was just very....'us.'

''Better, but we should probably get going,'' I nodded towards the big building that was awaiting for us.

She whined, but followed. A few second later, the others finnally decided to join us.

*~*~*~*~

''How did we get into this again, Edward? I have seemed to forgoten,'' Bella looked at me again.

The last couple of minutes she continued to remind me that I never backed her up.

I had to say, I was not exactly enjoying it, either. But with Bella's company, it was bearable.

''I'm sorry, Bella, _again. _Anyway, I can see why you did not want to come.''

''No kidding, Einstein.''

''Can you at least _try _not to be mad?"

''I'm not mad, I'm simply annoyed.''

I rolled my eyes. We had been here for about three hours and I was hungry, and every muscle in my body ached. 'Just wait until tommorow,'' was what Bella had responded after I mentioned this.

''Should we just leave, and let the others be here. I mean, they could get a ride on Emmett's car?'' I offered, trying to get her to hate me a little less.

''Okay, now you are trully Einstein, thank you genius. Let's go.''

And we went out for, one of the best nights of my life.

**Anyway, sort of a cliff hanger, but I will update soon, really. Also, I was wondering if I should write a sequel, or not. Just let me know!**

**Just so everyone know, my Beta Reader is **puddinginthesky **she is great! You guys should check out her stories, they are great!**


	22. Anthony and Marie

**Attention!**

**Hi, so I have a problem right now: my computer got a virus, and all my documents erased! I had already written this chapter, but it got erased. So, I'm really sorry for taking so long to update! I really am, verything erased, even my projects for school!**

**Back to the story: should I write a sequel for Twin Love? I mean, maybe it would be good or...bad?**

**No, I do not own Twilight, and I don't think SM will sell it to me!**

_I'm on my feet I'm on the floor I'm good to go.  
Now all I need is just to hear a song I know.  
I wanna always feel like part of this,  
Was,  
Mine.  
I wanna fall in love tonight.  
_

Praise Chorus by Jimmy Eat World

(Great song, you should listen to it!)

Bella's POV

Edward and I walked out of the gym, well running would be a better description.

''Come on, Bella! Can't you run any faster!'' Edward hollered my name, looking back towards me.

We were racing towards his car, and damn he was _fast. _I am a total klutz, I will be the first one to admit it, but he runs faster than anyone I've ever met, even Emmett!

If Edward knew better, he would never expect me to run this fast. That was my thought when my hands and knees met the ground.

''Ouch!'' I screamed as I hit the ground.

Leave it to Edward to only notice my fall, when I screamed his name in annoyance.

When he ran back to me, I smiled. ''Wow, thanks Mr. Gentleman, could it take you nay longer to notice my fall?''

He rolled his eyes at my teasing, but helped me up. ''Are you okay, Bella?''

I rolled my eyes. ''No, Edward I'm not okay, don't you see I am dead right now?'' I teased. Edward winced, but rolled his eyes and led me towards his car. My fall, quickly forgotten.

I looked at his car, comparing it to my pick-up truck that was parked in the garage. It was a very nice car, I guess. It was pretty, but that meant nothing since I bearly knew a thing about cars.

''Is something wrong with my car?'' Edward asked worriedly as he put the keys in the ignition.

I smiled, and decided to joke with him, this being my little payback. ''Yeah, do you know what happened to the paint job, it got so ruined.''

As soon as I said that, he ran out of his car, and looked at the place I had been staring at. His faced looked so worried, I laughed. His expression totally priceless.

''You should have seen your face,'' I laughed as he threw me an annoyed glance, but he was kind of smiling.

''Let's just get on the car, Isabella,'' he smiled, knowing how much I hated being called by whole first name. There was nothing wrong with that name, I guess I was used to being called Bella for short.

Though, being the mature person I was, I stuck out my tongue at him,while he laughed. Edward opened the passenger door for me, and I got on.

''You know,'' I started right after he climbed on his seat. ''I hate my whole name, but if you want to call me that, then go ahead Anthony, I do not mind.''

He threw me a look, and then started the car. ''You know what, how about if today I call you Marie, it is a wonderful name. I wonder why you do not use it,'' he threw me his crooked smile, and I almost lost it.

I made my best effort to not show the annoyance or the reaction to his smile in my face. ''It will be fine with me, Anthony, I actually do not mind at all.''

**( A/N: For anyone who is wondering 'Anthony' is Edward's middle name, and 'Marie' is Bella's middle name. I just wanted to make sure everyone understood! :) )**

Edward looked at me, then shrugged, giving up. ''Okay, but I do mind. I hate Anthony, it make me sound like I'm in my 90's. I'm still young!'' he cried out.

And here I thought only woman cared about their age, thank you, Anthony, for proving me wrong. I ended up laughing so hard I had tears in my eyes.

''Bella it is not funny,'' he tried to get me out of my laughing fit, to no avail.

''Bells that is just annoying, stop laughing!''

I continued laughing.

''You know what, Marie sounds like an old ladies' name, too,'' he brilliantly pointed out.

I hit him in the back of the head, not caring that he was driving. I wiped the laughing tears out of my eyes. ''Thank you, Edward, for your appreciated comment. You did know that that was my Grandma's name, right?''

He threw me an apologetic smile, and I just rolled my eyes, to make sure he knew I was not really mad at him, how could I be?

After that discussion, we rode silently in the car, until he parked in front of a food store, and I looked at him.

''What are you doing, is this where you are planing to take us?'' I asked trying to hold back a smile.

''No, Bella,'' he corrected me. ''Actually we are just here to get some stuff to make sandwiches, unless you refuse to go to a picnic with me?'' he asked.

I bit my lip, Edward, and me, eating alone, my thoughts trailed off.

''Sure,'' I blushed, realizing it had taken me so long to answer. Great, now he probably thought I was retarded.

We both walked together through the store's door, and I smiled. I knew what we looked like: a boy and a girl going somewhere together, close enough to hold hands, though we were not.

I wished we were dating, but that was impossible. Plus, it would be weird if I told Edward of my crush on him. Yeah, it would make it really uncomfortable, and not to mention weird.

At the store we picked up everything that we needed to make sandwiches, and headed outside, to find the sun shining. A really beautiful day.

''Thank you,'' I told Edward as he helped me into his car.

He got on the driver's seat, and turned on the radio, it did not surprised me that the music ringing through the speakers was one of my very favorites.

''I forgot you were into classical music,'' he observed.

I rolled my eyes. ''My mom plays a lot of classical music around the house, I guess, and the band.....''I trailed off.

He smiled a sad smiled, then turned towards me, which kind of worried me since he was already speeding down the road. ''You play the piano, right?''

I smiled. ''Yeah, I play the piano, my very favorite instrument. But, I still play the guitar, well I used to when I was in the band.''

After a long silence, he spoke. ''Do you miss the band?'' he asked.

I sighed. _Did _I miss the band? I could say yes, but the only thing that I missed the most was the family connection that was between us. How, no matter what problems we were having, we will talk about music, and everything would be okay.

I also missed the little, insignificant fights between us. When Alice would fight about the clothes we should wear when we played, or how Emmett always wanted a drums solo, even if the song we were playing didn't have one.

It was the family connection that we lost, that I missed the most. The most valuable thing that Edward and his family seemed to bring back.

''Yeah, I miss it, but I guess I love my brother and sister, I still have _them, _which is the only thing that matters,'' I answered.

He nodded, though he did not seem convinced. ''Where are we going anyway?'' I asked, trying to change the subject.

I must have asked the right question because he smiled my favorite crooked smile. ''We are going to a place I discovered a few years ago,'' was his answer.

I scowled. ''And that is all you can tell me?''

He pursed his lips. ''Do you want to know?'' I nodded. ''Well, then tell me something: who do you like?''

My mouth hung open. Was he really asking this? What were we, five? I bit my lip, well if he was being so 'mature', so was I.

''I like a guy,'' I told him. _The guy sitting by my side in this exact moment, idiot!''_

''Really?!'' he joked. ''Well, then I guess you are not a lesbian, as I thought you were,'' he laughed, I hit him in the back of the head.

''Ow! What the hell was that for?''

''Uhh, you said a naughty word,'' I laughed. Okay, I was trying to change the subject, I did not want to tell him ''The dude I like is..you!'', that would be weird.

''Whatever, stop trying to distract me!'' busted! ''Now answer my question, _who _do _you _like?''

''No! I bet you would blackmail me if I told you.''

''Thank you for trusting me,'' he laughed. I rolled my eyes at his persistence.

I looked out the window at the landscape, it was so _green. _One of the many things that I missed from Arizona was the sunny, hot, beautiful days. The kind of days that you would just sit in the sun, or swim in our old pool, and the day will go by fast.

In fact, Alice, Emmett, and I had our 15th birthday party out at the pool. It had been such a fun day! The big one-five, as Emmett referred to it.

Now we had the Cullens birthday ahead, with Alice it would be perfect. I had talked to Jane, and they promised that they were going to be here by next week! That meant they were going to be here for the Cullens birthday!

The reason for them coming early was because they wanted a vacation, only Jane and Alec were staying at our house. Their parents were going to make it to Forks in time for the stupid dance, or whatever it was, for doctors!

Edward pulled the car to a stop. He turned to me, ''Now he hike.''

''WHAT!!" I yelled.

**Another thing! I don't have a beta anymore, and I need one! Please tell me if any of you guys are interested!**


	23. Thank You

**Hello everyone! I am so excited about Spring Break, I mean who isn't? I am ready for-one week- of talking to my friends, and them dragging me to the mall!**

**Anyway, thanks for everybody who reviewed! And here is a very special chapter, it might be one of my very favorites.**

_Edward pulled the car to a stop. He turned to me, ''Now he hike.''_

_''WHAT!!" I yelled._

~*~*~*~*

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work_

_That weren't good enough_

_Till I thought I'm through,_

_Said I'm done_

_And stumbled into the arms of the one_

_~ One In A Million By Hannah Montana_

Bella's POV

I stared at him in deep terror. What was possibly going through the head of Edward Anthony Cullen.

Okay, maybe I heard wrong. I sighed, and faced him. ''I'm sorry, I think I heard you wrong. Can you repeat that for me, please?''

He rolled his beautiful, forest green eyes. ''Well, in case you _did _hear me wrong, I said that we are hiking.''

I glared at him, and he threw me his signature crooked smile. It was official, Edward had lost his mind.

I shook my head, trying to chuckle, but it came out sounding like a strangled cat.

''Edward, I think you may have gone insane,'' I told him.

He raised a perfect eyebrow. ''How so?''

''Firstly,'' I started. ''If you have not noticed yet, I'm almost disabled due to my balance, or lack of one actually, and you want me to go hiking!''

I looked at his expression and continued. ''Secondly, you think that I'm going to get out alive out of this, and lastly-''

''Oh, there is a third?'' he asked me, innocently leaning closer towards me, making me forget of my last brilliant point.

''Umm, yes?'' I mumbled, though it came out as a question.

''Well, how about if I told you that you do not need to worry about all of that, huh?'' he whispered, his lips at my ear making me shiver.

Edward waited for my answer, and believe me I tried to speak, but I forgot everything.

''You can't know that,'' I told him, surprising myself in the security of my voice when my insides were melting at the sound of his voice.

He leaned over so that his lips were closer to my ear. ''Actually, I can. You just have to trust me.''

What was wrong with me? Seriously, what ever happened to me? Now I could barely remember my name, it was Bella right?

''I don't want to,'' I almost whined.

''Do you trust me?'' his voice changed then, and I had a feeling he was not only talking about trusting him in this situation, but about everything as well.

''Yeah, I do,'' I told him.

He leaned away, and I instantly missed his lips, at my ear of course.

''Well, then we better get going because we have a long hike ahead of us,'' he opened his door, and walked towards my door.

''Long?'' I asked as soon as he opened the door for me.

He smiled and reached for my hand to help me up. ''Well, it depends.''

I raised an eyebrow, curious now.

''Well, if you are as slow as you think you are-''

Edward completely ignored my glare in his direction.

''- Then it might take longer than I panned.''

I shrugged, and stood off to the side waiting for Edward to get the 'picnic' food out of the trunk.

Apparently I couldn't keep my mouth shut, as he got the stuff out of the trunk.

''You know, when I was young, I was watching my dad get things out of his car's trunk, and apparently he didn't notice how close I was when he shut the trunk,'' I told him, while he was staring at me with a worried expression.

''What happened?'' he asked me.

''The trunk hit me in the head, but it was nothing a few stitches could fix, though it hurt,'' I told him as he laughed, but there was the worried look as he made sure I was nowhere close as he closed the trunk.

**(AN: I didn't make that up, it was a personal experience. It happened to me when I was younger, but I don't remember a lot, since I passed out, and woke up in an uncomfortable bed.)**

''Well, thank you for the warning, now I think I should be worried.''

Edward's POV

''Are we there yet?'' Bella asked as I helped her stand up after her....fifth (maybe) fall.

I rolled my eyes, but helped her safely to her feet. ''Bella we barely started about 25 minutes ago, if we keep this pace, maybe we will be there by Christmas,'' I half joked.

''Ha ha, Edward, very funny. But I got to say, I warned you,'' she sighed.

I sighed, too. Didn't she realize that I didn't really care if she couldn't walk across a flat surface without finding something to stumble over?

Bella was the most perfect woman on Earth, she was perfect. She had those chocolate brown eyes, which will only take one look to get lost in them. Her brown, long hair was beautiful, as was her eyes, and lips....

''Yeah, you warned me, but I never said I regretted coming,'' I reminded her.

We were both walking along the green forest, I slowed down so I could walk by her.

''We should play 20 questions,'' I suggested as I helped her walk over a tree that had fallen.

She laughed. ''How old are we, thirteen?''

''Maturity wise?'' I asked back.

She looked at me, and I began to worry. She should really keep her eyes ahead of her, or at least watch her feet.

''Okay, but I wan to start,'' she agreed.

''Go ahead,'' I told her wondering what she was curious about.

''What is your favorite color?'' she asked.

I rolled my eyes, but answered. ''Brown.''

She looked confused, but decided to continue, looking ahead.

''If you could live anywhere, in the United States, where would it be?''

''Chicago,'' I answered, but unlike the last question, she was curious enough to ask.

''Why?'' she asked me.

''That would count as one of your questions,'' I reminded her, but she shrugged.

''I still wan to know.''

I sighed. ''My grandparents lived there, before they passed away a couple of years ago,'' I admitted.

She nodded. Bella looked up at me, and must have noticed my aversion to talk about it, because she continued.

''What is your favorite sport?''

''Basketball and baseball,'' I answered quickly.

''You can only choose one, Edward,'' she reminded me.

''I don't know, but maybe baseball,'' I answered, thinking it over.

She nodded. ''Have you ever been arrested?''

Oh God. ''Does it count if it was because of a friend?'' I asked.

''Yeah. Okay, what did you do, or your friend?''

I sighed. ''He was messing around in Wal-Mart and apparently it was not the first time he had been caught doing that, so he got both of us arrested.''

She nodded, again, trying to hold back her laugh.

''By the way, that counts as two question,'' I told her, and she rolled her eyes.

''Okay, don't get mad at me, but do you bat, you know for the _other _team?'' she asked avoiding my eyes.

It took me a while to respond back, but I had an excuse. This was the girl I liked, and she was asking me if I was straight!

''Umm, yeah I'm straight,'' I told her, and she smiled sheepishly.

*~*~*~*~*

''What is your favorite thing to do when you are bored?'' she asked her 20th question.

''Playing my piano,'' I answered.

''I really want to hear you play,'' she said.

''I really want to hear you sing,'' I replied.

She looked up at me. ''Fine, if you play something, then I promise you will hear me sing sometime.''

''Deal,'' I smiled.

''Okay, so are you going to ask your 20 question?'' she asked.

I looked around, we were almost to the meadow, there was no point in bringing up that conversation, I'll just ask her later.

''I think I am just going to save that conversation for our way home, I think we are close now. In fact I think I see it,'' I told her.

I let her lead, then. She walked faster, without tripping, to get to the meadow.

She walked faster, me following close behind. I just wanted to see her expression when she saw the meadow.

The meadow was my special place, nobody other than myself have come here. I had discovered it once when I just needed time alone, and stumbled upon it.

It was a beautiful place, but I highly doubted it would look beautiful with Bella by my side.

I got the satisfaction of seeing Bella's mouth open wide when she saw the meadow. She walked into it, looking around.

Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to say that in that moment Bella looked even more beautiful them ever (yeah, apparently it is possible) as she looked up at the sky and the sun made her smile, and her hair had bits of red, too.

She smiled back at me. ''Are you going to come here?'' she laughed. It sounded free, happy, like this was the most perfect thing in the world. It was perfect, for us.

''Yeah,'' I answered as I walked into the middle of the meadow and put the blanket down along with the stuff we bought at the store.

She sat down with me, smiling still. ''This is such a beautiful place, I love it! How did you find it?''

I smiled as I easily told her the story about me stumbling upon it, and she smiled, and as we both made sandwiches she looked up at the sky, and laid down on the ground.

''I miss my old home,'' Bella admitted after a comfortable silence.

''How come?'' I asked her worried that I may be the reason for that.

She shrugged. ''I miss the sun, I guess,'' she concluded after a minute of silence.

I nodded. Bella and Alice always said that, and they had agreed to take a trip to Arizona with Rosalie next summer to have a girls trip. They, even today, talked about all the things they could possibly do.

''Do you miss..._someone_?'' I asked, not being able to stop myself until the words came out.

She didn't seem bothered by my question, she just turned to look at me. ''I miss some friends but that's it.''

I nodded, too, not wanting to show the obvious pleasure that I felt towards her previous words. If not anything, today will be the day I'll ask Bella out, maybe to the movies or somewhere. But right now, I had to get the nerve to actually ask her.

''Right, aren't some of your friends coming over?'' I asked her.

''Yup, I'm actually happy about that...well partly happy anyway.''

So Emmett had been telling the truth. Bella obviously didn't much enjoy the idea of Alec or whatever his name was, coming over.

We were both silent for a couple of minutes, just laying down. Bella had closed her eyes, and I could have sworn she was asleep until she spoke.

''Thank you Edward,'' she told me in a voice barely above a whisper.

I turned to look at her to find her looking at me with a happy expression.

''You are welcome, but for what?'' I asked feeling like an idiot.

She laughed. ''I don't know. Thank you for everything, thank you for....being you,'' she told me smiling.

I sat up, reaching out to take one of her hands, she let me take it while she sat up, too.

''If anyone has to say thank you, Bella, it would be me,'' I whispered.

I was not entirely sure why we were whispering, but I couldn't care less at this instant.

''Why would _you _need to say thank you for,'' she asked, obviously confused.

I smiled. ''For everything you, Bella, brought into my life. Thank you for your smile, your beauty, thank you for being just the right girl I was looking for,'' I told her, staring right into her now misted eyes.

''Thank you to you, too,'' she whispered.

We both smiled, happy to have each other.

I leaned down, to press my lips against hers.

**I know, finally! They are finally together and happy. **

**Okay, you guys I think that this story is almost done. I'm positive it would be finished by summer, I know there is still a long way until summer, but it would be finished before then, I promise.**

**In other news I am not sure if I want to write a sequel, I just have to see if I have the time. I mean, I'm sure I'll have time during the summer, but how about when they time for school comes?**

**Please review and tell me what you think. Yeah it's the little green thing, it won't hurt you if you press it! :)**


	24. Green Eyes

**Finally! I know! Please check out my new story, it is being written by me and VaMpIrExPiXiE, it's called From Greeks To Beauties.**

**I do not own Twilight, just the plot! I swear!**

_I leaned down, to press my lips against hers._

Bella's POV

We both pulled apart for breath at one time, and laid down on the cool grass.

The sun was shining, as much as it could in Forks, and it seemed like it would be a beautiful day, that is until the rain started pouring.

''Wow, and to think I thought it was the perfect day to go hiking,'' Edward whispered to himself more than me.

''Well, let's get going before we end up soaking wet,'' I suggested standing up and looking for my sweater, until I realized I had left in the Gym

''Damn,'' I whispered but somehow Edward heard.

''What's wrong?'' he asked looking around for any sign of danger.

I rolled my eyes at him. ''Nothing, I just forgot my sweater at the gym, I guess,'' I explained quickly while he walked towards me.

He smiled and I noticed while I had been freaking out about my sweater, he had already picked up everything around.

''Then let's get going, okay?'' he asked putting an arm around me.

I blushed and nodded. It couldn't take long for me to get used to this.

''Okay,'' I said simply.

He smiled my favourite crooked smile and we both started to walk forwards.

He chuckled after approximately a minute, and I looked towards him.

Edward smiled down at me. ''It seems I still have my twenty questions to ask you.''

I made a face. ''You seriously don't want to know about my life. But if you do, I warn you that I spent half of my life in a hospital,'' I told him half joking.

''What do you mean?'' he asked me.

I rolled my eyes. I at least figured that he already knew this about me. Didn't anybody noticed?

''Oh come on, Edward! I thought you already knew about my lack of balance! Isn't it obvious?'' I looked at him waiting for an answer.

''Yeah, I noticed your lack of coordination,'' he smiled down at me sweetly. ''But I never figured it could be _that _bad,'' he tried to stifle a laugh.

I made a face once again. ''Well, let's say that once I fell down because I saw a spider,'' I told him.

''What are you talking about?'' he asked curiously.

I sighed and went along to tell him the story.

''When Emmett and I were ten, Emmett decided that his new pet would be a Tarantula,'' I sighed remembering. ''So once, he was over at his friend's house and decided that I could take care of his stupid spider. So it was time for me to feed the spider, so I left the lid open while I got his food. When I came back, it wasn't in its cage, and later I found it by the stairs. So naturally, I started to run away, and fell down the stairs,'' by the time I finished Edward was laughing loudly and hard. He was clutching his sides to breath.

I stayed silent until he stopped his laughing fit. ''Sorry, I just...I never thought that would happen to anybody,'' he smiled at me.

The rain was still coming down and it was getting harder so we walked faster toward his car, but we were soaking wet already.

''Okay, what's your favourite color?'' he asked me.

''Green,'' I answered without thinking. He might have continued, but my blush stopped him.

''Why are you blushing?'' he wondered.

I shrugged, bitting my lower lip.

''Come on, don't you trust me?'' he asked sadly.

''Of course I trust you!'' I answered quickly.

''Then tell me why you blushed.''

''Edward when am I _not_ blushing?'' I asked him.

''When you are not embarrassed. Are you embarrassed now?'' he asked.

''Of course I am not embarrassed,'' I defended myself.

''Then tell me why you are blushing, please?'' he pleaded.

''You already used five of your question,'' I pointed out brilliantly.

''What?'' he asked again.

''Six of your questions,'' I replied walking faster, but also keeping my eyes in my feet.

''Then please tell me why you blushed!'' he pleaded.

I sighed. ''It's the color of you eyes,'' I whispered.

''Fine don't- oh, that's why?'' he asked.

I was still blushing, so I kept going forward.

I felt Edward's arm around my waist, and whispered in my ear. ''I did say my favourite color was brown right?'' he asked.

I blushed again. I had been curious to the fact that his favourite color was brown and now here was my answer.

''Really?'' I asked.

He put his hands on the sides of my face, and smiled my favourite crooked smile. ''Bella, of course. I really feel strongly about you, so don't ever doubt me, okay?'' he asked.

I nodded.

''Okay, I promise I won't,'' I told him.

He nodded. I don't know how long we stayed there standing in the rain. It could have been minutes, but it only felt like seconds until he pulled my face to his.

His lips were sweet on mine; just like the first one in the meadow. I remembered how, when I was little, I always thought kissing someone while it was raining would be romantic.

I was wrong.

It was absolutely perfect.

**Okay there it is. I hope youguys liked it, please tell me what you guys think! **

**Thank you for VaMpIrExPiXiE for being my new Beta. And thank you for all your reviews! I am so thankful for anybody who reviwed. And if you guys have any suggestion of what should happen, tell me! I'm always open to suggestions!**

**Okay that is it, thanks.**

** Again, I do not own Twilight. I really don't. I will probably be rich if I did!**


	25. You Raise Me Up

**Okay here is this chapter, hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I'm far too normal to.**

**There is nothing really I want to say, so go on!**

**Bella's POV**

''Bella, what were you thinking?'' Alice asked in an annoyed manner, as she passed me a new box of tissues.

I shrugged as I sneezed into the tissue.

Alice had been thrilled when I told her the big news of Edward and me, but now she seemed annoyed. I couldn't blame her; I was lying in bed with probably the worst cold I have ever gotten. And Alice didn't want to leave me alone, so she staid here with me.

According to Rose, Edward had not gotten sick, while I was here feeling like I was going to freaking die! And to top it off, my own sister was annoyed with me because she had to look after me, instead of spending her time with Jasper.

''I wasn't thinking,'' I admitted hopping she would let it rest. But of course she didn't.

''Of course you were not thinking!'' she practically screamed at me. ''This could be dangerous, you could have gotten hypothermia!''

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes she was such a drama queen. ''Alice, we didn't go to Antarctica, we went on a hike,'' I reminded her.

Alice just shrugged, and didn't say a word. Okay, now she was mad at me.

''Alice,'' I spoke softly so she knew I was going to be nice. ''Why don't you go spend your time with Jasper, I don't mind.''

She turned to me quickly. ''But what kind of sister would I be if I ever left you alone when you got sick?'' she asked, but I could see the hopeful spark in her eyes.

''Fine,'' I smiled. ''Then I band you from taking care of me, now you have to go.''

She laughed, while I coughed.

Ten minutes later, she was already saying bye, and heading over to Jasper's house.

I sat there, completely bored, until I had a sudden urge to go to the piano that was located in our 'Music' room.

As I stood there, with the door closed, my hand went to grasp the knob, but it shook as I reached for it. Part of me knew that I wanted to do this, but the other part of me knew that this was going to hurt me.

After all, this was something I just to enjoy with my family, and at the end music was the reason why we separated from each other.

As lame as it sounded, sometimes I wondered if, after the many happy moments music brought us, it was taking all that away. It didn't really make sense, and it was pretty stupid.

I sighed. It had been a long time since I last played for myself. It always brought up all those stupid arguments about being the 'leader.'

I reached, once again, for the stupid door knob, and opened it before I stopped myself. The inside was just how it just to be in Arizona.

The piano was on the left side of the room, facing the window. There was no light in this room, so the only light would come through the window. All the other guitars were there, along with three microphones.

Everything seemed to be waiting for us, the way the guitars were facing the piano, as if waiting for the beginning of the song to be played.

I felt tears making their own way down my cheek, it felt lonely here. Like, if maybe, the time we spent here never existed.

But it did! All those songs we just to play, and our very favorite were real moments. Even all the times we argued were real, too!

I sighed as I sat down at the piano bench, and turned to face it. All those happy memories started playing in my head.

_Flashback_

_''Emmett, please let's try to be serious with this song!" Alice pleaded._

_Emmett shook his head. ''Who picked this song out anyway? We are entering the school talent show, and this song is depressing!'' he yelled out at nobody in particular._

_I rolled my eyes. ''Emmett, __You raise me up__ is not depressing, it tells about somebody being there for you,'' I explained._

_He nodded, and I begun to have hope that he understood, until he opened his mouth. ''I understand.....you picked out this song, right? But I still don't understand why have to play this song!''_

_I laughed a frustrated laugh, while Alice just shook her head, but started to warm up her bass, or guitar, whatever._

_We all followed suite, and soon enough the opening chords to the song were played, and I sang the first words._

_''When I am down, oh my soul, so weary;_

_When troubles come and my heart burdened be;_

_Then, I am still wait here in silence,_

_Until you come and sit awhile with me.''_

_The song spoke louder than actions, or any other thing that could be said. It was perfect._

_End of Flashback_

I laughed at the happy memory. It was one of the many songs that we played more than once.

Since the talent show, we played it everywhere, at parties, or to ourselves.

It was a song that spoke the relationship between us.

I played a C sharp just to see how in tuned it was. I cringed at the sound; it wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either.

Careless to how in tune the piano was, I started to wonder if I still remembered this song by heart, just like I used to.

I placed my fingers over the keys, and begun to play the opening chords. As soon as I closed my eyes, I started to remember perfectly.

''When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;

When trouble comes and my heart burdened be;

Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,

Until you come and sit awhile with me.''

I smiled as I remembered the day Emmett found me outside of class in middle school, and he tried to cheer me up. I had been upset, and he made everything better.

''You raise me up so I can stand on mountains;

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;

I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;

You raise me up......to more than I can be.''

It was then that I felt an arm wrapping around my waist. He pulled me into one of his big hugs, and I felt more tears trailing down my cheeks.

''I love you, Bells.''

**Okay, I need to apologize for the long time I have not been updating, but I had a big book report. It was important, and I don't think my teacher realized that I had a life outside her class! **

**Anyway, sorry! Please review! Anybody who guesses (I don't think it's that hard!) who talked to Bella at the very end, will get a preview of the next chapter!**

**The song that is mentioned here is called You Raise Me Up by Josh Groban. It's a great song, you should go listen to it!**

**Thanks!**

**~Mitxi**


	26. Your Big Caring and Loving Brother

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter! Duh!**

**Okay. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I loved them! Okay so....read I guess?!**

I buried my face into Emmett's chest, finding the comfort I desperately needed at the moment.

''I love you, too,'' I responded easily.

''You know,'' he said after a moment of comfortable silence. ''I still don't get it, even after all the years. Why did you pick out that song in high school anyway?''

_Okay Emmett, go ahead and ruin the moment._

Emmett's POV

''Bells Alice! I'm home!'' I called once I was inside the house, but nobody responded back.

_They have to be here. Bells is sick, and Alice is supposed to be taking care of her._

I sighed. I had to be the responsible and caring brother so I made my way towards Bells' room.

While I was making my way upstairs I thought I heard something, but when I stopped to listen nothing could be heard. That was weird.

Maybe Alice and Bella had left the house, but that was stupid. Alice wouldn't, maybe, aloud that since Bella was sick at the moment. She had woken up with a bad cold, but was surprisingly happy. I wouldn't judge her since I found out that Edward-o had finally made his move on asking her to be his girl.

As always, I pretty much played the responsible brother, and told him that if he hurt my little sister he would have a serious problem with me. Truthfully I enjoyed that moment more than I should have, but his face kept getting even more priceless with my every word.

Hopefully, he would take my words seriously, because I had shared the same speech with Jasper. Personally, I didn't care what happened in their relationships, but if either of them hurt my sisters, I would do the damage that they deserved.

Smiling I made my way upstairs quickly, because it was really silent and that wasn't natural. Shouldn't there be a screaming Alice telling Bella to at least change into something other than sweats? Or a mad Bella threatening Alice that she would personally burn all her clothes if she didn't let her sleep?

As I got to their door, I noticed that their door was not locked, and that more or less surprised me. I rolled my eyes, and opened the door hopping that Bella would not be on the other side of the door.

''You know, you could at least answer.........'' my voice trailed off as I noticed nobody was in the room except me.

_Wow, Emmett, now you are talking to yourself. How does that feel champ?_

I looked around for a moment, making sure that Bella or Alice was not hiding form me, but found nothing. They really couldn't be anywhere else, since Bella had to stay in bed and Alice had to look after her. I tried to remember if either of them said something about sneaking out today, but really there was nothing.

It was then that I heard a faint sound, but it was familiar in a way. I stopped moving, so I could make out the sound. It sounded familiar, and a part of me felt like it knew the song, but my mind couldn't.

I made my way out into the hallway, hopping that I would get to hear it better. Surprise was an understatement to say, because I heard the sound coming from the 'Music Room' and since I last checked nobody went there anymore.

Curious, I started moving faster towards the door until I was standing directly in front of it. It was when I heard Bella singing that I recognized the song.

It was that song that we just to play so much in the past! What was it called?

_You Raise Me Up. _I suddenly remembered and I gently opened the door.

Bella was sitting in the bench, her voice lacing the words with true beauty.

_''You raise me up, to more than I can be,'' _Bella sang, and I could make out that her eyes her closed. Her hands had memorized the notes of that song, and she still remembered it.

She was about to start singing the next line, but it was obvious that she would break down if she did. Bella was a strong woman, but sometimes she was too stubborn to admit just how emotional she was.

I walked towards her slowly, making sure that she could not hear me. I was sure that if she heard me walking up after her, she would probably scream and her heart would stop beating.........dead.

I bit my lip, an action I had picked from Bella, trying to decide what would be the best way to let her know my presence. She seemed so focus, but I knew that she would break down if she didn't stop.

I finally decided into wrapping my arms around her waist from behind her.

''I love you, Bells.''

Bella buried her face in my chest, while I sat down next to her on the bench and held her tightly, I could hear the quiet sobs breaking through her. So I held her tighter.

''I love you, too,'' she responded after a minute.

I loved my sister, but I personally could not stand tears. Hugging her tightly, I looked for a good way to make her at least smile. Then I remembered the question that had always bothered me endless.

''You know,'' I started feeling like a champ. ''I still don't get it, even after all this years. Why did you pick out that song in high school anyway?''

Like I knew she would, she groaned and shook her head. Bella clearly didn't know me at all; did she shake her head because she was annoyed, or because she didn't want to answer my question.

_Girls are so confusing sometimes!_

''Emmett it's a sweet song about being there for someone, okay?'' she asked, making it clear that her earlier head shake was because she was annoyed.

But once again, how could someone be annoyed at me? It clearly made no sense!

We stood there, well sat there really, while I comforted her silently. Then I remembered that Alice was nowhere to be seen.

''Where is Alice, Bells, wasn't she supposed to take care of you?''

Bella stiffened and I pulled back enough to read her face. She was biting her bottom lip, and she had a worried expression on her face.

''What's up, why your sudden reaction?'' I was honestly confused.

This was another thing with girls. Sometimes they aced weird, and then they expected us –the guys from there dreams- to know what they were thinking! They should be more realistic and actually speak to us.

_Girls are so weird sometimes; well except Rose....she could be nice when she wanted to be._

Rose...my girlfriend. I must admit that many guys, would want to call my Rosie their girlfriend, but of course that couldn't be. I was the one, that somehow, stole Rosalie's heart.....and I was not giving it back!

''Err, I told Alice that she could go ahead and visit Jasper. I swear that it was all my idea! She was just looking so miserable here alone, and I knew that Jasper had invited her to do something, so I felt bad for having her here when she could be...'' Bella's babbling stopped when she had to sneeze.

''Bless your young heart,'' I told her remembering the old words that our old neighbor always used to say.

She stuck her tongue out and I could not help but laugh. She looked so immature compared to how mature and lady like she always acted like.

Bella explained to me everything that happened and she promised that next time she would at least lock the front door, because I didn't want any creepy stalker coming in or something.

After a while of just sitting there, I remembered the reason why we both ended up here, and I wanted to know something. Maybe she didn't, or wouldn't want to answer my question, but I had to try.

''Bella,'' she looked up to hear what I was about to say. ''I heard you singing and playing that old song...and I was kind of wondering something,'' I trailed off, not knowing how to ask.

She nodded her head, wanting me to continue. I sighed wondering how to ask her, until she broke the silence.

''If you want to know if I miss the band or something like that, Emmett, than yeah, your answer will be yes.''

I smiled at her happily and she smiled back, just as excited. Maybe we could have the closeness that the band brought us now after all.

* * *

**Ah, I love this chapter! It has Emmett and I love him! He is so funny!**

**Okay so I have decided to put the Sneak Peak of the next chapter in this chapter because I'm really bored and I am almost finished with the next chapter! Okay thanks to my Beta, you are awesome!**

**

* * *

**

Sneak Peak Of Next Chapter:

''Let's go pick them up at the airport.''

''But you know that Alec would be there.''

''No arguments just get in the car.''

* * *

**Review?! Please!?**


	27. Look At Who We Have Here

**Okay so here is the next chapter! I like this chapter because from now on, it will hopefully get more interesting! Hope so!**

**Anyway, I do not own Twilight, I'm way to normal to.**

* * *

_I smiled at her happily and she smiled back, just as excited. Maybe we could have the clossness that the band brought us now after all._

_You know when you have found your prince,_

_because you not only have a smile on your face_

_but in your heart as well. _

_~Author Unknown_

Bella's POV

''Bella, don't just sit there, come help your sister and me get things ready for our guests,'' my mom told me shaking her head in disapproval.

I was currently in the living room's sofa because I did not know how I could help out. Jane's family was going to be arriving at the airport in about two hours, but my mom wanted the whole house to be perfect.

_And if you even tried to tell her that perfection did not exist...she would get mad._

Thank God Edward and the rest of his family had planned to come.

_Edward. _

I could never seem to stop thinking about him, my personal angel. He was simply perfect, to say at least. His green eyes, the very same ones I stare into and get lost in them, his auburn-bronze hair, so messy beyond control, but it somehow brought out his eyes. The way his crooked smile made my heart skip a beat and his arms-

''Bella, come on, help me with the food!'' a high-pitched voice broke me out of my day dreaming about Edward.

I sighed, but complied to going to help cooking with Alice. God knew that if I left her alone in the kitchen she would probably have her way and make hot dogs! It had, without a doubt, happened before. What would be her excuse to not do it again?

I followed Alice into the kitchen while my parents and Emmett were too bussy putting up the fancy curtains we had not gotten to put up yet. They had been a gift from Jane's mom, Gianna, and it would certainly be rude to not put them up.

_I just wish their stay would be as short as possible!_

They were coming in for a party in which all the people that were considered important in the social lader were going to be present, and of course their family got invited along with mine.

The only thing that I wanted to think about was that now I wouldn't be alone, Edward would be with me. That would hopefully give Alec the perfect excuse as to not flirt with me. I hope he finally got a clue.

''Bella, did you even listen to a single word I said?'' Alice's voice broke me out of my thoughts once again.

I focused on her, and gave her an apologetic simle. She rolled her eyes and laughed lightly.

''You are worried, huh?'' she looked at me and I nodded slowly avoiding her gaze. ''Bella, it would be alright, you trust me right? Don't worry.''

As always, Alice did not seem bothered by any other's mood. She always had that hyper, energentic mood with her.

I sighed. ''Come on, let's get to work before Emmett decides to visit the food,'' I half-joked. Alice agreed with me and we quickly got to work.

We quickly got to work on one of our Grandma's secret recipe, well it wasn't so secret when she finally told it to us, but still. The recipe had been in the Swans family line for a long time, and it was a common thing for moms to pass it down to daughters or sons, but since my mom never knew how to cook, my grandma had teached Alice, Emmett and I the special recipe.

''Bella, Alice is the food almost done?'' Renee called from the living room, I guessed.

''Almost, Mom, it's cooking!'' I called back after I checked the food.

''Okay, just make sure you guys are all dressed up decently.''

I sighed, as if Alice had not already forced us on all of our clothing. She made me wear a simple, yet fancy, blue dress that hung nicely to me. My hair, thanks to my begging, had stayed in the usual curly style. After forcing me into the dress, she had insisted on make-up, but I refused. I didn't like to wear that icky stuff on my face.

''We are, Mom, don't worry,'' Alice called quickly while smirking at me.

Being the mature woman I was raised to become, I stuck my tongue out at her while she laughed loudly.

_Stupid, pixie-looking-clothes-obsessed-sister._

_

* * *

_

''So when are you arriving?''

''I wish sooner, but in about an hour and a half.''

I sighed into the phone and Edward seemed to have heard. ''I know, love, I wish I was there right now, but my mom wants to finish the dessert she is bringing here at home,'' he explained.

I smiled, even though he couldn't see me. He was about to add to his last comment when I heard a loud voice.

_''Edward, I need your help! Rosalie doens't want to help me with it!" _Jasper's voice yelled loudly as Edward groaned.

While trying to substain my laughter, I added. ''Seems like you have stuff to do. See you later.''

He murmued a quick 'bye' and I laughed as I pressed hung up.

_He probably heard you laughing, stupid._

I shrugged to myself. It didn't matter, I was too into him to care about anything I did.

I got up and quickly stretched. I had not moved an inch at all since Edward called and made my morning. I half-felled, half-sat on the couch once again and planned to stay there until my parents went to pick up the Volturi's, but my mom's voice quickly ended that.

''Let's go pick them up at the airport!'' her voice called from the stairs as she and my dad decended the stairs.

Immeadiatley, Alice and Emmett were standing by me, Emmett holding the phone and telling _Rosie _to wait because _'my parents are making us go to the airport.'_

I sighed and went to stand by Alice, crossing my arms. ''But you know that Alec would be there,'' I argued.

My dad looked at all of us, then pointed outside. ''No arguements, just get in the car.''

I wanted to argue farther, but my dad and mom walked away as they pointed towards the car.

''This is not fair, I thought Jazz and his family were coming over before we picked Jane's family up,'' Alice whined as Emmett said his quick goodbye to Rosalie and told her why he had to go.

''I know! I don't want to go either!''

Alice shook her head. ''No, I want to go, but I miss Jazzy!'' she whined again as Alice and I got on the backseat of Emmett's car. My mom and dad were drving their car, while Emmett drove us.

We needed space to fit nine people, so two cars will do.

_The only bad thing was that I would have to be in the same small-close space as Alec._

Maybe it would not bother me as much if I didn't know the inmense crush he had on me. I could never understand it, I mean I was not merely pretty, but he kept insisting. He even bothered me when I would be hanging out with his siter, clearly bussy!

Alice just to joke he was my stocker, since he never seemed to get tired of just following me around. It got on my nerves quite a lot, to be honest.

My phone rang, telling me I had a text.

_Hey, love, what are you doing-E_

I smiled at him; he never ceased to bring a smile to my face, even when something was bothering me.

_Hi as well! I'm going to pick them up at the airport :( You? -B :)_

I felt like a fool smiling this big, but I couldn't help it. Just knowing that he cared enough for me to send me texts ever so often, just asking me what I was currently doing was sweet.

If somebody else sends me those texts, I will probably categorize them as controlling, but not Edward. He sends me those because he cared for me greatly, not just because he was controlling my every action.

''What has you smiling that big, Bells?'' Emmett asked as soon as he catched me smiling this big.

''It had obviously something to do with Edward, what else?'' Alice answered before I could.

They both laughed while I rolled my eyes. ''Yeah, as if you guys never wear this smiles when you are both with _Rosie _or _Jazz_,'' I said.

They both shrugged and we all burst out laughing.

**_One new text._**

_I'm sorry. :( And I'm bored, there is nothing to do, but think about you. A great way to spend my free time by the way. :) -E_

I smiled once again.

_I know the feeling... ;)-B :)_

* * *

''Couldn't they make this easier? Like wear neon clothes, or really high hats?'' Emmett whined once again.

I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't disagree.

We had little idea of where they were, and even though they were not strangers, it was still hard to spot them in the sea of people in the airport.

''Mom, when is their flight supposed to arrive?'' Alice asked, finally getting annoyed with Emmett's actions and questions.

''They are supposed to be here right now,'' my mom repeated.

We all nodded and continued stretching our necks while trying to spot them. Suddenly I felt two arms wrap around me. I turned around ready to pull away, but found a girl with nice blond hair and big blue-greyish eyes.

''Jane!''

''Bella! Alice!'' she screamed back as the three of us embraced.

I had missed Jane so much!

We all pull away and she looked us over. ''You both looked good,'' she smiled at us.

We laughed. ''And you do too, Jane,'' Alice responded. And just then, Alec decided to ruin our moment.

''Well, hello ladies, Bella...Alice,'' he said looking over at me until I began to feel uncomfortable.

Emmett saved the day. ''You guys should really meet Rosalie, Jasper and Edward,'' he said looking at Alec when he mentioned Edward. ''I am sure you will get along with them fine.''

Jane nodded looking at me and Alice. ''I can't wait to meet Rosalie! You guys, even Emmett spoke so highly of her, I'm sure we could become best friends as well,'' she smiled and we all nodded.

I nodded. ''She wants to meet you just as bad. We told her about you, and she is excited to meet another blond who doesn't fit under the 'slut' category,'' I said, remembering Rosalie's words.

Jane nodded. ''I am just going to miss Felix so much,'' she sighed.

Alice and I smiled at her. Ever since last summer, Jane has had the biggest crush on this one guy from school named Felix, and when they started dating, she had been ecstatic. I was so happy for her.

''Well, we can't wait for you guys to meet Jasper and Edward!'' Alice said while I grinned stupidly. Was it silly for me to miss him so badly already?

It must be unhealthy, to be so obsessed with him, but I could not help it. Edward was every girl's dream guy; he was a gentleman, sweet and romantic, and even though looks were not everything. Edward's good looks were a plus.

_Damn, I had it bad. _

''Oh, yeah your old childhood friends?'' Alec asked while looking at me, looking bored.

Emmett nodded. ''My two closest friends from Forks and my future brother-in-laws,'' he half joked.

I rolled my eyes, but was thankful that Emmett had added subtly that both Alice and I were already dating.

_Emmett finally used his brain!_

Alec looked taken back, while his sister clapped loudly and pulled us into a hug once more.

As Alec continued to throw glares at me, every time he caught my eyes, I wished even more that Edward was here.

* * *

How more awkward can it get?

We were all in the living room; Esme had called to apologize but told us that they would be here in about 15 minutes, waiting for the Cullen's.

Alice and Jane had thrown themselves in a conversation about how they had been in all the time apart. I would occasionally hear my name from their conversation, but didn't mind it one bit.

What were awkward though were Alec and me. Emmett had stopped trying to small talk after Alec ignored everything he said while instead concentrated on me. Emmett had eventually shrugged, mouthed a 'sorry' and resumed to watch the TV. while waiting for the rest of the people to arrive.

I still catched Alec's stares every few seconds and I was growing uncomfortable. Again, I wished for Edward to be here and at least holding my hand or something!

Just when I was debating running to my room and climb out my window, the door bell rang and I quickly ran to it.

Unfortunately, being the klutz that I was, I tripped on the way and to mess it up even more, I felt two arms wrap around me. I could have been glad that someone stopped my crash with the floor, but the arms I felt wrap too tightly around me were not Edward's or Emmett's.

''Thanks, you can let me up now,'' I said as Emmett opened the door, but Alec would not budge.

''Renee, Charlie!'' I heard Esme's voice from the door. I groaned as Alec wouldn't let me up, and heard Edward's footsteps moving closer.

**(A/N: I was tempted to stop there, but nope :))**

Edward's POV

As soon as Jasper and I could get through the doorway, leaving the adults talking we quickly walked into the house in search for Bella, and Alice. Emmett and Rosalie were quickly behind us.

I quickly walked further into the house, when I stopped dead on my tracks.

Bella was there, in another guy's arms, which I guessed to be Alec. What made me stop even further was Bella's annoyed, almost angry expression as she looked up to me and mouthing a 'help.'

I didn't need any more invitation to step forward to take my girl in my arms. I stepped up to the-maybe-Alec, and after noticing that I was a couple inches taller than him, I cleared my throat.

The guy raised his eyebrows and I decided to play nice right now. ''Can you please let Bella stand up, her face is red?'' I asked as nicely as I could, but even I could hear the venom in my voice.

He quickly complied and Bella launched herself into my arms.

''Hey, Edward,'' she said happily, and I could feel the anger towards Alec disappear and I smiled back.

''Hey yourself,'' I said as I leaned forward to kiss her too-kissable lips, but just when we were a couple centimetres apart, someone cleared their throat.

I sighed in an annoyed manner and so did Bella. All the annoyingness I felt to whoever stopped my kiss with Bella quickly turned to anger when I saw that Alec was the one that cleared his throat.

_He really wants me to kill him, doesn't him?_

I also noticed another new face, talking to Rosalie and Jasper along with Alice. Emmett was paying attention to Alec, and he had an annoyed expression as well.

''My name is Alec, Bella's old _friend_,'' he said the last word as if he clearly was more, but decided to use the word 'friend.'

I nodded. ''I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's _boyfriend_.'' I held out my hand, but he just stared at it, like it had some disease. I heard Bella's annoyed sigh and she quickly grabbed the hand that was stretched towards Alec.

* * *

''So...'' Alice said after silence had gotten uncomfortable.

The adults were talking in the living room while the rest of us 'kids' were told to get to know each other.

So far, I had caught glares, and threw glares back at Alec. Emmett and Rosalie just stood there, though each time Alec threw glances at Bella where the sun doesn't touch, Emmett would glare at Alec. Jasper and Alice just stood there, not saying anything. Jane, Alec's much nicer sister who actually had manners, kept throwing apologetic glances at everyone.

Just when I caught another of Alec's glances at Bella's legs that were exposed because of her beautiful dress, I pulled Bella closer to me and Bella, noticing Alec's stare, tried to hide her legs.

Finally, Bella turned to me and looked me in the eye.

I smiled despite everything, because seeing her eyes brought me all the happiness in the world. I stared back into her chocolate brown eyes and got lost in them once again.

She was beautiful. Bella was every guy's dream girl; she was thoughtful, kind, caring, strong, funny, beautiful, unselfish, cute and clumsy. Her looks her stunning, her long and curly brown hair, her beautiful brown eyes that I could never help but get lost in them, and lastly her personality.

I leaned in to kiss her and I ignored the angry scowls that were thrown at us. All I could do was holding this amazing girl and kiss her.

I knew Bella was it for me. There was never going to be another girl as beautiful as Bella.

_I just hoped Bella felt the same way._

_

* * *

_

**I love sweet Edward! He is always such a gentleman!**

**Tell me what you guys thought, please? **

**Review, please!**


	28. You Guys Still Suck

**I know it's been quite some time and I apologize for that...sorry:(**

**I do not own Twilight, I'm far too normal (or weird, depends on how you look at it...) to own it!**

_I leaned in to kiss her and I ignored the angry scowls that were thrown at us. All I could do was holding this amazing girl and kiss her._

_I knew Bella was it for me. There was never going to be another girl as beautiful as Bella._

_I just hoped Bella felt the same way._

* * *

Sometimes, the last thing you want comes in first,

Sometimes, the first thing you want never comes,

And I know, the waiting is all you can do,

Sometimes...

~Strange And Beautiful By Aqualung

Bella Swan

''No, the funniest ER moment occurred when Bella fell off the trampoline and into the ant hole.''

''Nope! It was when Bella tripped down the stairs and brought Alice down with her!''

I rolled my eyes at my ''friends'' teasing. ''Really, guys. It does not bother me at all that you are all making fun of me! By all means, just keep going,'' I murmured sarcastically hopping they will get the hint.

Edward chuckled from behind me and wrapped his hands tighter around me. Well, he was obviously in a better mood than a hour ago. Truth be told, nobody really blamed him. After Alec got finally tired of being around us, claming we were too immature, he had decided to go outside instead of bothering us.

It was better this way anyway, nobody really wanted to hear or observe Alec protest about the climate, the long trip, Edward, the party we were all attending, Edward...

''Relax, Bells! We're simply remembering your many moments of shine,'' Emmett joked and laughed while everyone else joined in. I turned beat read.

After Alec left, everyone's mood immediately brightened. Emmett returned to his joking self, while everyone else joined him. Right after that, everyone decided to recount all my clumsy moments and pick out their personal favorite.

''You guys suck,'' I whined.

The room got a little quiet after that, but it wasn't the uncomfortable kind of quiet. Jane finally decided to break the lull with yet another unnecessary apology. ''Guys, I'm sorry for what Alec-''

''It was not your fault, Jane. Don't worry about it,'' Alice interrupted her apology.

Jane had decided to take in her power to apologize to everyone about her brother's rude behavior. Everyone had told her she had nothing to apologize for, but she would not listen to any of us.

''I know it was not my fault, but I still feel guilty about it,'' she explained looking down embarrassed.

I felt the confusion in my face at her words. ''What do you mean, you feel guilty?'' I asked.

Jane looked at the floor while she spoke. ''Well, before we came here Alec was so happy about seeing Bella that I did not want to tell him you were dating Edward, Bella. Then, on our way he started talking about how he was going to win your heart...'' she trailed off.

I looked at her while the room was dead silent and I felt Edward stiffen behind me. ''Jane, that was not your fault! Don't feel guilty,'' I finally spoke.

She looked at me shyly. ''So you are not mad at me for telling him he maybe had a chance?'' she asked quickly as my eyes narrowed at her words.

So this is why she was feeling guilty. She had told Alec that he maybe had a chance with me. I didn't know if I was mad or upset. After all, Jane knew my feelings for her brother were never more than just friendship. I never even understood what he saw in me anyway.

In Phoenix, I was the 'weird' girl of the school. The pale girl, who never fit in with anybody except my family...and sometimes not even them, Alice had always been into fashion so she got along with quite a few girls. While Emmett was captain of the school's football team and everyone's friend.

At the start, when I noticed Alec's stares and too-friendly behavior, I had thought he just like me because I was his sister's friend or something like that but when I voiced it to Alice and Jane, they had plainly laughed at me saying how blind I was. I never fully understood their words because they were simply impossible, and I clearly preferred to be reading a good book instead of being outside flirting with a guy.

I sighed. ''No I'm not mad, I just wish you would have not told him that,'' I finally concluded. Jane sighed and nodded and came over and hugged me awkwardly because Edward kept his arms around me as well.

''Group hug!'' Emmett yelled and then he enforced it when Jasper refused. After Jasper was dragged into the group hug everyone stayed like that for a moment and then we were falling down.

''Emmett!'' I shrieked as everyone landed on top of Edward and me, but mostly me. Everyone just laughed while Edward and I tried to get out off the bottom spot. As I tried to get everyone to move to no avail, I decided to try another method.

Jane was the person that landed right on top of me so I grabbed her sides and started tickling her. She started laughing and everyone else laughed at her manly laugh. Since we were young, Jane had always been teased about her laugh some people declaring it was manly, and they were right. With everyone laughing it was easier to get out of the pile of people.

Edward helped me out as soon as he was out and he helped me stand up. As soon as I was safely on my feet, somebody kicked Edward and me in the back of our knees, and we both lost our balance and landed on top.

''Hey, you guys?'' I called staring at the ceiling.

''Yeah?'' everyone murmured at the same time.

''You guys still suck,'' I whined again as everyone burst out laughing.

After the adults had found us on the floor, laughing hard and sprawled all over the floor like that, they just rolled their eyes and stepped carefully around us!

Yeah, no 'honey, are you okay's or anything. They just stepped carefully around us and of course that only made us laugh harder.

''Okay everyone! Dinner is being served in five minutes!'' Renee's voice carried throughout the house, and as if on cue Emmett immediately pushed everyone out of his way and ran into the kitchen.

''Emmett! Get back here and help me up!'' Rosalie screamed and Emmett returned and helped her up.

It was hilarious!

''Come on, people! Dinner is just about to be served!'' Emmett desperately whined and Edward helped me and Jane up.

''Jeez, Emm, shut up!''

As we made our way into the dining room table, my mom called me over claiming she needed help with the food. ''Coming!'' I called as I turned to Edward and made him promise to save me a seat by him.

He nodded and kissed my forehead. ''Of course, love.''

I blushed at his new nickname for me, and quickly hurried to the kitchen before my mom called me again.

''Sweetie, can you please help us with this?'' Esme kindly asked as she pointed to the stove. I nodded smiling while I helped them put the food in smaller dishes to be put in the table.

As I was putting the homemade cookies and brownies in the oven to keep warm, Esme came to help me and looked at me kindly. ''You know, I've never seem Edward that happy since he met you,'' she said causing a blush to form in my cheeks.

''Really?'' I asked.

Esme nodded. ''I know that he really likes you Bella, but he is too blind to actually see just how deep his feeling are for you.''

''I like him a lot as well, maybe even more,'' I confessed as she smiled and kissed my cheek.

I smiled the whole way as I made my way to the table. The big smile, though quickly disappeared as I saw the seating arrangement.

There was an open seat by Edward thankfully, but Alec sat on the other side. I resisted the urge to groan and sat down, scooting the chair closer to Edward.

''Sorry,'' he whispered in my ear too quietly for anybody else could hear. I could hear the annoyance in his voice as he sighed.

I sighed as well, but shrugged. There was nothing that really could be done.

''Bella,'' Jane's mom called and I turned my attention towards her. ''You look different from the last time I saw you!'' she smiled.

I blushed but returned that smile. ''Thanks Gianna, I think?'' I asked, not sure is her previous words were meant as a compliment.

She laughed and she winked showing she meant her words as a compliment not an insult.

I smiled and soon everyone started serving themselves food, and Edward, as the gentleman he was put food in my plate as well. I smiled at him and received a dazzling smile from that made my heart skip a beat...or stop completely, I was not sure.

I reached for the basket of bread when a pale hand beat me to it. I smiled weekly as Alec placed a piece of bread in my plate then threw me a smile. I was sure the smile was meant to be flirty, or dazzling but it came out forced and more like a grimace.

''Thanks Alec,'' I said because I was raised with manners.

He gave me another of his smiles and then continued to eat. We were all enjoying a delicious dinner, with some of the food Esme had so kindly brought when Alec interrupted.

''You outdid yourself, Bells. The food is simply exquisite,'' he said as he winked at me.

I smiled politely. ''Thanks Alec, but Esme made some of the food as well,'' I said as I smiled at Esme.

I just really wanted to get the attention off me. I had no intentions of being rude, but if he provoked me, then so be it.

''The food is delicious, and nobody can disagree to that,'' Gianna added as the adults laughed and started talking about recipes and other stuff I did not quite hear. As soon as the adults started talking, Alec got my attention.

''So, Bella I did not get to hear how you have been since I last saw you?'' he asked.

Again, I did not want to be rude so I continued. ''Magnificent.''

Alec narrowed his eyes and I did as well.

Edward Cullen

I watched as Alec tried to get Bella's full attention by asking her about how she had been, and I was ready to hit him square on the face.

Do not get me wrong, I was raised being taught how violence did no good and how it was not a good way to settle problems, but still...

Alec had been incredibly rude to everyone and had ruined almost the whole afternoon, which he had no right to. I liked his sister, she seemed pretty nice, but it seemed her brother had a much different attitude.

To say, I was greatly annoyed with Alec's behavior, but I did not want to be as rude as him. If my Bella said anything about him trying to be disrespectful or anything like that...his face will be deformed.

I was about to get Bella's attention when Alice spoke up. ''Hey, I was looking forward to going to the mall tomorrow because I wanted to get something's to match with the dress I'm wearing to the party, and was wondering if anyone would please be so kind as to go with me?'' she asked in a way that made it obvious that she was not asking, but demanding.

We all nodded, and we ate silently for the rest of dinner. Occasionally throwing jokes or anything. My life was perfect as it was. My friends, my family but most importantly my Bella.

And at that moment I was not aware of how fast things would change in a matter of hours.

* * *

**There you have it! I really hate Alec right now...he is annoying but oh well! **

**Can anyone guess what may happen...if you get it right, then your name will appear on the last chapter!**

**Also, I have created a web page for my stories and news and stuff like that...the URL is in my profile!**


	29. I Won't Take It Back!

**Hey! I said I was going to update soon, right? I couldn't leave you guys hanging! So, here it is! **

**As always, I do now own Twilight I'm far too normal (or weird, depends on how you look at it...) to own it!**

_We all nodded, and we ate silently for the rest of dinner. Occasionally throwing jokes or anything. My life was perfect as it was. My friends, my family but most importantly my Bella._

_And at that moment I was not aware of how fast things would change in a matter of hours._

* * *

Bella Swan

''Bella?''

I glanced over to where the familiar voice had come from, and found my mom leaning against my room's doorway, wearing a curious expression. I smiled at her and sat down straighter in bed, beckoning for her to come in.

''Yeah?'' I responded. I was curious as to why she was here, as far I knew I had done nothing wrong.

After the Cullen's had left about a half hour ago, I had climbed into bed because I didn't want to face Alec, not until I absolutely had to, anyway. I really had no intentions of seeing him when Edward was not present, or at all really.

''Why are you locked here in your room instead of being with your friends?''

I made a face before I could stop myself. So that was the reason behind her being here; that I was alone when I could be with the others.

''I don't know, I guess I'm tired,'' I lied, hopping she wouldn't see right through me. I couldn't tell her that the reason I was here was because I didn't want to talk to one of her friend's son. That would surely get me in trouble.

Renee immediately had a worried expression and ran to my side, placing her warm hand on my forehead. ''Oh dear, do you feel sick? Do you want me to take you to the hospital? I'll call Charlie right-''

''Mom, stop! Don't worry, okay? I just feel a little tired, that's it,'' I told her trying to calm her down. I grabbed the hand that was still placed on my forehead and gave it a comforting squeeze.

''Oh, okay, but if you feel sick please just call me, okay?''

I nodded and she got up to leave, but not before she spotted the wrapped rectangle by my bed. She took it and faced me. ''What's this?''

I sighed. Before Edward left, he had handed that small present to me and then ran out the door with a kiss before I could give it back. I smiled at the memory of Edward giving it to me, kissing my forehead, and sprinting out the door yelling, ''Call you later, I won't take it back!''

I still had not opened it, and probably wouldn't until I got a solid promise from him that it was not expensive. ''Edward gave it to me before he left,'' I answered.

Renee smiled at me. ''That was sweet of him, why is it still unopened?''

''Because I want to make sure he didn't spend a lot of money on me,'' I answered and Renee laughed.

''Oh, sweetheart, I swear any other woman wouldn't mind in the slightest if their boyfriend got them something above the price of 20 dollars,'' she joked. ''On the contrary, I'm sure they will want something expensive, but not you.''

I smiled and shrugged. I didn't want anything from Edward that was expensive because he was already so sweet, and caring that I didn't think I deserved any more. He was already giving me so many things, and I didn't want him to think that I wanted him for his money. To be sincere, I couldn't care less about it. So he was rich, but he didn't brag about it.

''Of course not Mom,'' I said and she laughed as she exited my room, thankfully closing the door behind her. I grabbed the present; my mom had placed in my lap before leaving, and held it in both my hands.

I knew I was being ridiculous, who knew what was inside it and I was acting like it was some sort of weapon or something. The present was wrapped in a blue wrapping paper with flowers, and shiny patterns. It was rectangular and thin, and that was good. At least the thin part meant he couldn't have gotten me a car or a beach house.

_Unless, it's the keys in there_, a part of my mind told me. I swallowed hard; of course Edward wouldn't do that. He knew me well enough to grasp that I didn't like presents.

But just to be sure, I grabbed my phone from it's spot by my pillow. He answered on the first ring.

''Did you open it yet?''

I rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm. ''Yeah, hi to you as well. I'm fine really, no need to ask.''

I heard his beautiful laugh. ''Sorry, love but I have kind of been waiting for this call.''

I rolled my eyes and smiled, even though he couldn't see it. ''Don't worry about it, I was merely joking,'' I assured him.

''Okay, now, have you opened it yet?''

For some absurd reason I began to feel a little guilty. ''No,'' I whispered, hopping he wouldn't hear it.

But of course, luck wasn't on my side. ''And why haven't you opened it yet?''

''I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure you didn't spend a lot of money in it,'' I admitted and he laughed.

''Oh Bella, I knew this was going to be your reaction, so I didn't spend a dime,'' he promised.

I smiled. ''Really?''

''Really,'' he promised. I beamed at the phone. ''So, why don't you open it right now?''

''Fine,'' I sighed as I set the phone in my lap, putting it in speaker mode. ''Wait a sec.''

''Okay,'' he answered quickly, and I had to laugh at the excitement in his voice, though I could also hear a nervous edge to his voice as well. How strange, I don't think I've ever seen Edward nervous.

I grabbed the wrapped rectangle once more with both hands, and began to unwrap it. ''Are you almost done?'' an inpatient Edward asked.

''Almost, I'm unwrapping it,'' I informed him.

I was carefully trying not to rip the wrapping paper, when Edward's laugh rang through my phone. ''Please tell me you are not one of those people who save the wrapping paper?''

I felt my cheeks grow hot. ''Pshh, no,'' I lied.

''Bella.''

'''Edward.''

He stayed quiet for a little bit, and I blurted out. ''Okay, I do save the wrapping paper. Have a problem with that, Cullen?''

''Not at all, Swan,'' he answered. ''Now hurry up,'' he urged me.

After I had saved the wrapping paper, ignoring his laughter at it. I carefully took it off, and found a little note inside.

In Edward's beautiful handwriting it read:

_This may not be a lot, or as expensive as I would have liked it to be, but know that I made it with you on my mind. You mean so much to me Bella, and I truly hope you see that,_

_Your Edward._

A single tear made its way down my face. ''Thank you for the note Edward.''

I could hear his smile. ''You are welcome Bella; you do mean so much to me.''

''You do, too,'' I replied, and it was the truth.

Ever since Edward had entered my life, my entire world had changed. Now, it was him who was in my dreams, and mind every day and night. I lived to see his smile, or hear his laugh. He truly meant so much to me.

After wiping the tears, I took the rest of his present, and found a CD next to the note. ''What's this?'' I wondered out loud.

''Why don't you hear it and see?'' he suggested.

I nodded, and then laughed when I reminded myself that he couldn't see me. ''What's so funny?'' he asked.

''Nothing, I just keep nodding, when I know you can't see me,'' I admitted as I got up from my bed and placed the CD into my DVD Player.

His melodious laugh answered me. After I placed the CD into the player, I almost ran to my bed and grabbed the phone, waiting for the music or whatever to start, when I heard it.

''To my Bella, hope you like it.'' Edward's voice didn't come from my phone, but from the DVD player.

At his words though, I felt more tears. ''What is this?'' I asked Edward.

''They are some piano melodies I have composed. You inspired one, but I didn't put it in the CD,'' he admitted and I felt more hot tears run down my cheek.

''Why?'' I asked, curious, as the sweet melody filled my room.

''Because I want to play you that song in my piano if you allow me, to see your face when you hear it.''

The following 20 minutes, were spent talking to Edward and commenting about his beautiful songs.

''Thank you,'' I told him after all of his songs had played.

''You are welcome, now tell me something.''

''What?''

''Why are you alone in your room?'' he asked.

I sighed and part of me noticed just how close his question had been to my mom's.

''Because I didn't want to see Alec,'' I admitted.

To my surprise he laughed. ''Bella, you should have fun! One of you friends is there at your house, but you don't leave you room because of her brother?''

''I know, I know,'' I sighed.

''Go have fun, okay? I'll see you tomorrow.''

''You sound like my mom,'' I told him, and then shuddered.

''Ewe, Bella,'' he laughed and I had to agree with him.

''Okay okay, bye Edward! See you tomorrow at the mall?'' I asked.

''Yeah, see you tomorrow. Bye, love,'' he said and then hung up before giving me the opportunity to say bye.

_That was unusual. Was he doing something important?_

For some reason, I felt a knot in my stomach, and I tried to tell myself I was being silly. Surely nothing had happened; we had just seen each other about an hour ago. Nothing could happen in that amount of time, right? Or if something was wrong (which was a silly thought to start with) Edward will tell me, right?

_Wouldn't he?_

I shook my head; I refused to think the worst just because he had hanged up much too quickly. Plus, hadn't I already said bye before?

I was still contemplating this when I passed by Alec's door. Alec's voice was harsh and he seemed to be talking to someone, but there was no other voice. Maybe he is talking on the phone?

Normally, I would have just left and forgot about it, but I found myself quietly walking to his door and placing my ear there. I knew I was doing wrong, that I should have left right then and make my way towards the others, but I just couldn't. Specially when Alec's voice was harsh, and it seemed that he was screaming.

''What could I do about it!'' Alec almost yelled into the phone, and I wondered who he will use such harsh voice to. There was a long silence, with just muffled sounds, proving my phone theory right.

''...No, I tried my best but she just-...They have plans already...No, not alone...You're here? You are just making things worse with-,'' he was interrupted when his voice had got higher. I wondered who was here. A friend he hated? Enemy?

''...Why her? What the hell?... Fine. Where and at what time? I'll be there; man...I'll do my part, no worries. Bye.''

As soon as I heard a loud grunt and a long list of profanities, I walked away quietly but fast. I wondered who was here, and what plan they were talking about.

With the things I had heard I was only certain of some things: one, there was at least two people who were here (maybe a woman and a man?), two, Alec didn't seem to like them. And finally, there was a plan he had to accomplish.

And as that all crossed my mind, I began to laugh. It just sounded like they were spies, or the evil people. Just like in a movie, where the most unsuspected people, turned out to be the one that would hurt you the most.

_What the heck? Alec and his friends were crazy! _

* * *

**So the mall, huh? Many of you guys were close to what will happen, but there is someone who was soooo close! I'll post her name on the next chapter! As always, please review!**


	30. Right?

_And as that all crossed my mind, I began to laugh. It just sounded like they were spies, or the evil people. Just like in a movie, where the most unsuspected people, turned out to be the one that would hurt you the most._

_What the heck? Alec and his friends were crazy! _

_And as that all crossed my mind, I began to laugh. It just sounded like they were spies, or the evil people. Just like in a movie, where the most unsuspected people, turned out to be the one that would hurt you the most._

_What the heck? Alec and his friends were crazy! _

_My Happy Ending_

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it

All of our memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

_by_

_Avril Lavigne_

* * *

_Right?_

Bella Swan

''Bella get up already!''

I groaned and shook my head, keeping my eyes safely closed.

''Don't make me get water,'' Alice threatened after her desperate attempts at waking me up failed. Failed only because the pillow I had placed over my head had thankfully blocked the noises that the alarm clock Alice had placed in my bed was making.

My eyes snapped open at that, and turned to face the two very smug looking Alice and Jane that were trying to wake me up way too early for my liking. ''You wouldn't.''

''Try me,'' Alice responded, with an angelic expression that somehow made her look more threatening.

I sighed and started to get up. There was absolutely no way I was going to get splashed with cold water in the morning. I refused for that to be the way that I started my day. I sat up and narrowed my eyes playfully at them. ''There, I'm up.''

I didn't understand why we had to get up at six o'clock in the morning anyway, if we weren't supposed to be at the mall until 12 PM. Who needed six hours to get ready? It was beyond ridiculous. All we had to do was take a quick shower, change into comfortable clothes, and eat...not go to the beauty salon that will surely make an appearance in our room bathroom. Nobody needed that long to get ready, and this was interrupting my sleeping time. I just wish I could close my eyes again, and keep dreaming of those beautiful green eyes that were present in almost every dream I had.

''Good, the next threat was calling Edward,'' Jane laughed and there was an evil glint in her eyes that immediately made me curious.

''What?'' I asked them, trying to figure out the meaning behind her words. They both did this creepy thing of looking at each other and then start giggling.

''Well, let just say that last night you said something pretty interesting.'' Alice winked, before they burst out laughing once more. I could feel the heat in my cheeks start as I contemplated what could have been said last night.

''Oh no, what did I say?'' The outlook wasn't bright. I had been dreaming of Edward last night after the three of us listened to the CD Edward had given me right before we went to sleep.

'' 'Oh Edward'," Jane mocked as she put her hand in her forehead and sighed deeply. I was sure my face was bright red, and the two of them seemed to find something entertaining about my reaction because they continued laughing.

''Oh but that is not the only thing you said!'' I buried my face in my hands as Alice spoke. '' 'Oh Edward, you mean the world to me'.''

I didn't think my face could have gotten any redder when Alice spoke. Apparently, I said something more in my sleep. Stupid sleep talking. ''My favorite though, because it was incredibly sweet was the 'I love you, Edward','' Alice said and I froze.

I could not have said that, right? I mean, sure I was pretty crazy about Edward, but did I love him? I was trying to think it through, but Alice and Jane kept laughing and that was ruining my concentration. So I did the first thing that I came to mind. I threw my pillow at them.

''Owe, what the heck was that for!'' Alice whined after picking out said pillow and threw it back my way.

''Did I really say that?'' I asked, ignoring their teasing.

Jane nodded, and I sighed because this was not something I had expected to feel, at least not right away. Loving someone was a huge thing, and it needed to be treated seriously. Many people thought that, after a boyfriend of two weeks, they fell in love. And they only get even more heartbroken because they thought 'the love of their lives had left them'.

I admit I was scared of this. Scared because my previous encounters with relationships had been brutal. I thought that I had found love in Jacob, but really I hadn't. I had only hurt myself even further when the beatings started. Jacob had only beat me about three times, but those times were enough to scare me enough about relationships.

There were many things to think about, though. Like, the fact that I have never felt anything with anyone, like with Edward. Edward made me feel safe, secure, beautiful and so many other things as well. But it was silly for me to believe that all of this was love, right?

Except, a voice at the back of my head said, that Edward is different. He would never hurt you, he will always be with you, and he will always love you.

''I love Edward Cullen,'' I whispered, low enough for the girls not to hear me. After the realization hit me, I smiled widely.

''Okay, okay let's go already!'' I said after, finally, five hours of getting ready were finished. Seriously, it was ridiculous to say at least, but I made a mental note to never voice that out to either Alice or Jane, because if you do, then will kick you in the shin with one of those high-heels shoes that have pointy ends.

It damn hurts!

I have to give it to them, though, they make a pretty good team, and they are fabulous in the ''beautification process'', as Alice calls it. After hours of sitting in that uncomfortable kitchen chair, which made my butt numb, they did a pretty good job. They put my brown hair into a pony tail, which made me look sophisticated yet flirty at the same time. After some arguing, a nice blue shirt and a pair of tight jeans, was finally approved as my wardrobe. And my favorite pair of Converse to go with it. Thank the Lord!

Alice was wearing a nice silk-organza blouse with black leggings. And as if that wasn't way overboard to just go to the mall, she was wearing tall high heels that made her look taller. She didn't seem to have trouble to walk in them, or run in them as well, but if she wanted me to wear them, we will probably spend the rest of the day at the lovely hospital ER room.

Jane had resolved in wearing a pair of shorts that could really only be worn in a place as warm as Arizona, not in Forks. Apart from that, she had combined it with a color-block jersey tank that had three different light colors, and a pair of pink petal flower flip flops. It looked nice on her, even though it was designed for a place as warm as Phoenix.

Finally, finally, we were all ready to head to the mall where we would be meeting Edward, Jasper, and Rose. Now, though we had to ride in the car with Alec, which would ruin my mood any day. Nobody could understand why, miraculously, he wanted to go to the mall now, claiming he needed new shoes for the event.

It was all just a little weird, and last night event couldn't seem to be leaving my mind any second now. After eavesdropping on Alec's phone conversation, which I admit was wrong for me to do after all everyone needed privacy, I had been feeling weird. And when I slept I couldn't erase the feeling that told me that something was wrong, that something was going to happen.

''Come on, get in the car,'' Emmett hurried us along, as if I needed to be hurried, into his cars he pulled out his ringing phone out of his pocket.

''Ten bucks it's Rose,'' Jane said, making me jump as she appeared next to me. I just laughed and shrugged knowing already that it was Rosalie. Those two never seemed to be off the phone, and nobody was going to stop them.

We all climbed into the car, after I called shotgun and Emmett started the car, while keeping his phone safely tucked between his shoulder and ear. Throughout the car ride to the mall, we all talked about what we needed to get, and Alec surprised me by being friendly and joining into the conversation. Though he was acting strange as he checked his phone routinely and it seemed that he was nervous sometimes as well. Very strange.

''Well, yeah I think Rose, Bella and I need dresses to go to the big event-''

''But Ali, I thought we already had the dresses we bought the first time we went shopping, remember?'' I whined.

Alice rolled her eyes as laughter filled the car. ''Those dresses are not formal! We need long dresses and so many other things!''

It was my turn to roll my eyes, but I didn't argue just looked ahead as everyone else joined into the conversation, deciding to stay quiet in my own little world.

That's why I was totally surprised when my door opened and a velvet voice whispered in my ear. ''Something wrong?''

I jumped because I was caught off guard and shook my head to clear it. I smiled and turned to face a smiling Edward. ''Sorry, I was lost in my own little world,'' I admitted.

''So it seems,'' he agreed. ''You know, you tend to do that quite a lot.''

I smiled once again and shrugged as he helped me out of the car and we followed the others into the mall.

Later on, we were looking for the dresses we would be wearing to the event that was going to be taking place in a hotel that was big enough to hold the guests, and so far it was going just great. None of the three of us that were looking for dresses could find one and I was getting frustrated. Some dresses were just too short, too revealing, or too long that they looked like wedding dresses. Finally, Rosalie snapped.

''I don't care if they want us all in long dresses, they aren't any! I don't know about you guys, but I am just going to look for a shorter dress, not one that touches the ground!'' she said as she ran a hand through her blonde hair. We all nodded and agreed that that was the best thing that could have possibly been said.

We continued looking around, but my mind was more on Edward and where he was. I wasn't a controlling girlfriend, and I didn't want to know every step that Edward took, but I was getting a bad feeling in my stomach and it was making it hard to breathe normally. The guys had gone to some store after Jane, Alice, Rose and I decided to enter this store, and we weren't sure where they were.

I was across the room from the rest of the girls when I heard Alec's voice. ''Hey Bella, can I talk to you?''

I turned and looked at him curiously as I nodded and he led the way out of the store. I was curious as to what he wanted to talk about, and why this subject had to be brought up out of the shop I had been in. He led me to the long hallway just outside the store, where I couldn't see the girls picking out their perfect dresses.

As soon as he stopped, he turned to look at me, but didn't say anything. After a long, uncomfortable silence, I began to wonder if he was waiting for me to say something; I cleared my throat and forced a smile on my face. ''What do you want to talk about, Alec?''

He looked at me for a second and then quickly looked behind him before he answered. ''I wanted to apologize for how rude I have been with you, your family, and your boyfriend,'' he said after a minute. ''I was just jealous, though that isn't a valuable excuse to justify the way I have been acting.''

I just stared at him, unable to understand why he was apologizing now, but he seemed sincere. ''Thanks for your apology, Alec, and if you want my forgiveness, then you have it.''

He smiled and opened his hands wide and I stepped into his embrace. After a couple seconds of being there he sighed loudly, but it sounded off.

''What's wrong?'' I asked as I stepped out of his arms to see his worried expression.

He shook his head. ''I can't keep something from you this big,'' he said suddenly, making me even more confused than what I already was.

''What do you mean?''

''Bella,'' he said after a moment of thought. ''There was another reason to why I came here to look for you.'' And he stopped there, making it even harder to breathe as I contemplated what could come out of his mouth next. Had there been an accident? Were Edward and the rest of the guys okay? What the hell was happening?

''Which was,'' I proceeded.

''I saw Edward..."

''You saw Edward...'' I repeated making the hand motion for him to continue.

''I saw Edward making out with another girl.''

And I laughed. Right. ''Alec, you're delusional. Maybe you should go to the eye doctor while we are here,'' I joked, but part of my head was registering his words.

Even though I told myself not to, I began to wonder if he was saying the truth. Edward had acted mighty strange yesterday, but that was only a phone call, right?

Right?

Alec shook his head. ''If you don't believe me, why don't you look behind you?''

I shook my head, but turned to look in the direction he was pointing. I felt tears run down my cheeks, my heart breaking, as I took the sight of Edward.

Of Edward...kissing a drop dead gorgeous blond.

I hugged my arms around my torso and after a quick look in the direction of him, I ran out of the mall. All the while thinking:

_This cannot be occurring, I have to be dreaming. I have to be in bed still. Alice and Jane still haven't woken me up yet._

* * *

**There you go! All the outfits, even Rosalie's thought it wasn't described here, are on my profile! Please review!**


	31. He Lied

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter and I got so say, some of you don't have faith in Edward. This is a small chapter, but it has a lot of things. Edward's POV of the disaster will be next chapter, which I hope to post by Monday at the latest.**

**I do not own Twilight, I'm far too normal (or weird, depends on how you look at it...) to own it! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

_

* * *

_

_I shook my head, but turned to look in the direction he was pointing. I felt tears run down my cheeks, my heart breaking, as I took the sight of Edward._

_Of Edward, kissing a drop dead gorgeous blond. _

_I hugged my arms around my torso and after a quick look in the direction of him, I ran out of the mall. All the while thinking:_

_This cannot be happening, I have to be dreaming._

_It's so curious:_

_one can resist tears and 'behave' very well_

_in the hardest hours of grief._

_But then someone makes you_

_a friendly sign behind a window,_

_or one notices that a flower_

_that was in bud only yesterday has suddenly blossomed,_

_or a letter slips from a drawer... _

_and everything collapses. _

_~Colette_

Bella Swan

I didn't know where to run to, and at the moment it didn't make a difference. I just needed to get away from here as fast as possible. I was still in shock, but through it all I still kept moving forward and not stopping. I was getting weird looks from the people that I passed, but I couldn't care less at the moment. I just needed to get away.

Unfortunately, the closest exit from the mall, and the only one I knew, was located behind _him_, and his new girl. So I kept walking in his direction, head up high, not even bothering to turn in his direction. When I was just in front of him, he looked up and noticed me walking. I met his eyes for a short second, and I felt more hot tears running down my cheeks.

''Bella,'' he said softly, shaking his head. He opened his mouth to say something else, but nothing came.

Instead of standing there and yelling at him or possibly hitting him, which would have done me no good and would have probably given me a broken hand, I started to run towards the exit, not even bothering to stop as his voice ringed in the background of it all.

As I was running towards the exit I still couldn't believe what I just had witnessed a few seconds ago. Just today, when I had figured out that I loved him, he did this. The hardest part was not knowing just how long he had been cheating on me.

When I finally made it outside, not tripping for once, I looked around and remembered that I didn't have a car since I had ridden with Emmett. I mentally cursed myself for the fact, but when I heard Edward's voice behind me, I continued running.

It seemed the only option I had been walking. Not a good idea on any day and today wasn't an exception, especially since it had started raining sometime while I was at the mall. I didn't have any money, since Alice was keeping everything in her purse, so the only two options I could see where to either go back to the mall and be humiliated publically until I could ride back with my brother, _or _I could walk home.

Walking home it was. Yes, it probably wouldn't appear to have been such a good idea when, tomorrow, I would be in bed sick, but I would do anything right now to just avoid Edward.

Edward. His name caused more tears to run down my face, but the hard rain hided them, and for that I was great full. I still couldn't believe what he'd done, and why he had done it. Maybe he didn't feel as strongly about me, as I did to him. Maybe he got tired of me.

After all, the tall, gorgeous blond was everything I wasn't. Pretty, blond, now he had someone that truly deserved him.

As it started raining harder, hailing even, I let out a sob. Why did the weather always get worse when you're feeling at your lowest? I remembered asking my grandmother that, hopping she would have the answer. The only answer she could give me was that, when you were happy everything appeared to be perfect. Nothing could ruin that bliss as everything continued to be, but when something happens that ends that bliss, then you start noticing the imperfections of the world around you.

Now I knew what she meant. Though now was not a good time to think about the weather or to contemplate all the wise words my grandmother had given me before she passed away. Sure, at the moment it seemed more pain free to think about that, instead of finding out a solution for the problem I had, but I had to think.

The problem was just how close he was to my family and siblings. He was Emmett's friend, and he was a great friend to Alice as well. Also, his family played a big part in my family's life as well. Our parents were both friends, and my brother and sister were dating _his _sister and brother. I needed to avoid him, but it wouldn't be easy. Avoiding him will cost me my family and friends. That would be just another thing that he took away from me.

I trusted him, I truly did but now that didn't matter. He knew all what Jacob did to me, even the abuse part after I finally told him about two nights ago. He made a pact to not bring it up again, but could I really trust him after this? He had known just how broken I was, but that didn't seen to be an important factor when he was cheating on me.

As I was walking in the rain, I remembered the kiss we had shared. Further prove that my grandmother was correct. When we had kissed, even though it was raining, it didn't seem like it could be a problem. Who cared if I was sick the next morning, or if I would get in trouble for it?

I was walking on a lonely road; there wasn't anything besides trees and more trees. It was then, when I got a message. At first I didn't think about as I took my phone of and looked at the caller ID, but when I spotted the name, I froze all together.

_Jacob. _

No, this couldn't be happening. Jacob was part of my past, a part that I swore to myself to never think about again. But as his name flashed over and over again, alerting me I had a text message, I flipped it open. My plan was to erase it, not wanting to see what he had written, but a certain name caught my eye.

_Wouldn't you agree Edward's acting skills are the best?_

I read it over and over again, but I couldn't find the meaning of his words. How did he know Edward? And how did he know what happened? Before I could confuse myself even further, trying to find the answer to this puzzle, my phone ringed again, but now it was a call.

I flipped it open without thinking.

''Hello?'' I asked. It didn't surprise me just how broken I sounded, and a sob broke through me.

''Bella,'' Jacob's voice broke through me and I felt anger start to rise up.

''What do you want, Jacob?''

I heard a deep sigh. ''I have to hand it to you Isabella, you're the most gullible person I've ever met,'' he said with a laugh.

''What do you mean?'' I asked as more tears trailed down my face.

''Did you really think Edward will fall for someone like you?'' he asked, ignoring my question.

I didn't answer. ''Apparently we couldn't fool you any longer.''

''What do you mean?'' I asked again.

''Don't you see Bella? Edward never loved you, or felt _anything _for you. He was just part of my plan to get back at you.''

I dropped my phone, and fell to my knees. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't.

_Was it really all just an act?_

* * *

** A/N: Just trust Edward! Or does he deserve it? **

**I have to say some things. First of all, the next chapter will be posted next week, or if I can sunday. Second, the reason for that is because I'm turning 14 this saturday and I have sooooo much stuff to do! Thrid, please review!**


	32. Misunderstanding

**Well, I was supposed to post this tommorow, but I'm feeling happy for my birthday! Thanks to the reviews for the last chapter!**

**I do not own Twilight, I far too normal (or weird, depends on how you look at it...) to own it. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_I dropped my phone, and fell to my knees. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't._

_Was it really all just an act?_

I was waiting for the day you'd come around  
I was chasing, but nothing was all I found  
From the moment you came into my life  
You showed me what's right

And it feels like tonight  
I can't believe I'm broken inside  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do  
But try to make it up to you  
And it feels like tonight

Feels Like Tonight

by

Daughtry

Edward Cullen (I give up, this won't center for me!)

''Can you hurry it up so we could go already!'' I yelled in the general direction of the house. I was getting annoyed with just how much time woman needed to get ready. Rosalie had been in the bathroom, for God know how long, she was there when Jasper and I woke up at seven o'clock, and she was there right now.

She didn't even come down for breakfast; instead Esme brought her a plate of food for her to eat in her bathroom. When I voiced just how disgusting that was, really eating in the bathroom, Carlisle had just shrugged and murmured ''woman.'' I couldn't agree more with him more.

At the moment, Jasper and I were outside by my car, just waiting until Rosalie decided to grace us with her presence. To be truthful, it wasn't that I had a hurry to get us to the mall. The farthest thing really, I really didn't want to go to the mall at all, but Alice had given us no other choice. She even went as far as threatening the guys and me about showing up or loosing our cars mysteriously.

So I had no other choice then to show up, but I would have gone even if she had not threatened to end my Volvo simply because Bella was going to be there. And if I got to spend a couple hours with her, holding bags and purses didn't seem too bad.

I was really curious also about what she thought about the gift I had given her last night before I bolted out the door. I was planning on given it to her today, but at the last moment, I decided against it. Instead choosing to take the easy way out and leaving no choice for her, but to take it.

And seeing Bella at the front door, present in hand, and glaring at me as I raced down the driveway, was hilarious.

I had actually planned for us to just spend the day by ourselves today, just Bella and I together spending peaceful time together, but Alice ruined that possibility when she had insisted with us being present at the mall today. The day I had planed for Bella and I was simple, spend time at the park or the meadow, or check out a library she was dying to visit, and then I would bring her to my house, so I could play the melody I had composed for her.

It would have been a day just for the two of us, we could spend the day together, but alas apparently it wasn't going to happen. Instead I would be forced to spend the day at the mall with nothing to do. I already had everything I needed so I wasn't in a need for anything for the event that my family was attending.

''Dude, how much longer do you think she'll be in there?'' Jasper asked. I was about to reply, but before I could Rosalie finally graced us with her presence.

''I'm here, I'm here! Let's go already.''

I rolled my eyes, but didn't argue as I climbed into the driver's seat. The ride to the mall was quite, and I often found myself wondering if the car ride in Emmett's car was as well. Alec had decided he wanted to attend to the mall shopping trip, and everybody was too surprised to argue. I didn't exactly look forward to spending an entire day with him in a crowded mall.

''So, Edward are you buying anything?'' Jasper asked as he drummed his fingers at the tempo of the music playing in the background.

''No, Alice just made it clear that she wanted us to go,'' I replied with a shrug. Jasper nodded.

''Same with me.''

Rosalie surprisingly didn't make any noise or comment, but after a while her phone ringed and she spent practically the whole ride there talking to Emmett.

When we finally arrived at the mall, a little earlier than we had expected to, we found that the others hadn't arrived yet. Jasper calmly sat sideways in the passenger seat with the door open. But Rosalie didn't seem to stop complaining that if we hadn't rushed her this much, we would have gotten here later on time and she would have had more time to get ready.

When they finally arrived, I was ready to go buy ear plugs just so I didn't have to hear Rosalie complaining, which amused Jasper to no end. I looked towards Emmett car and noticed as Alice, Alec and Jane made their way out of the back seat. As soon as Emmett exited the car, I threw him a look that clearly said _where is she? _To which he quickly pointed to the passenger seat and I nodded.

I made my way to the passenger door of the car and noticed Bella just sitting there, not really looking at anything. I stood by the window, but she never noticed my presence, so I opened the door and whispered in her ear.

''Something wrong?''

She jumped and I wanted to apologize for startling her, but as I was about to get the words out she turned to me with such a beautiful smile grazing her face, that it left me speechless. She truly is beautiful.

''Sorry, I was lost in my own little world,'' she admitted, a blush lighting her cheeks.

''So it seems,'' I quickly agreed, happy to have my voice back. ''You know, you tend to do that quite a lot,'' I observed, remembering the time I had to come after her that day we went to the gym.

I helped her out of the car and we followed the others inside, holding hands.

''I told you I didn't need anything,'' I reminded Jasper and Emmett, as once again they tried to get me to buy something.

Currently, the girls were shopping for dresses somewhere, while we had to find something to do. Alec had disappeared somewhere while we were arguing about buying new shoes, and he hasn't reappeared yet. Hopefully, he wouldn't.

''Well, then what are you going to do?'' Emmett asked as he put the dress shirt back on the rack.

I shrugged. ''I'm going to walk around, I think.''

''Okay, so you're going to walk around...hopping to find Bella in the process,'' Jasper smirked.

I shrugged once again, but nobody could take away the goofy smile that formed on my face. Yes, I was hopping to find Bella while I 'walked' around, but I wasn't going to look for her exactly. If she spotted me, then I was safe from Alice and her promise that if we interrupted their girl time, we were going to get it later.

I was walking around aimlessly, just looking for a store that had a lot of dresses, so I could just walk in front of it. I looked around trying to spot the right store. I remembered Alice talking about it, but they didn't mention where it was located. So, I kept walking and hopped that the store will appear soon enough.

I spotted some stores, but none of them seemed to have dresses, or at least not a large supply of them. The girls had mentioned a pretty big store with dresses, and I couldn't find the store. I kept walking around and around, getting a little annoyed at the fact that I didn't really know the stores in the mall were located.

Out of all the times Rosalie had forced me or Jasper to come to the mall with her, we always went to the Mac store to play around with their new products, or went to the arcade. I walked for a couple of minutes, until I gave up and decided to ask someone for directions. A girl at it, I decided after a moment of thought.

I looked at the girls that were about my age or older woman but almost all of them were either with a group of friends, with boyfriends or looked like total sluts.

''Looking for someone?'' an unfamiliar voice asked. I turned around to find a tall blond looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

I shrugged, for some reason wanting to get away as soon as possible. As I looked around, I finally noticed the boutique of dresses that had to be the place the girls were in. I think I actually spotted a recognizable blond hair.

''No, thanks,'' I said trying to walk away, but she grabbed my arm and turned me around to face her. The look in her eyes made me a little anxious to get away, but she was still grabbing my arm.

''My name is Tanya, what's your name, handsome,'' she said as she trailed her arm up to my shoulder and down, grasping my hand in her own. I shaked it off and I began to feel a little uncomfortable, but I was raised with manners.

''My name is Edward, and I need to go.''

''Why don't you stay with me a little bit,'' she suggested, placing her hand on my shoulder, and I shook it off.

''Really, I need to go. My _girlfriend _is probably looking for me,'' I told her, making it clear that I wasn't available just to get any idea out of her mind.

''Well, if your _girlfriend _was smart, then she wouldn't have left you out of your sight,'' she smirked and then winked.

_I was getting impatient. Okay, that was an understatement, if she didn't let me go I was going to…_

The mental threat trailed off, unfinished. ''I'm sorry, but I should really go.''

Tanya came closer, her body pressing against mine. Before I could register what was happening, lips were against mine, and it took me a bit to register the fact. When I finally came to my senses, I grabbed her hips to get her away from me.

_This is wrong. This is disgusting. You have a girlfriend who you adore and love._

I pulled her away from me and just turned around, and I froze.

Bella was walking my way, her nose was red along with her eyes, and her beautiful brown eyes that I loved gazing into were puffy. I wanted to defend myself, I wanted to tell her that this was a big misunderstanding, but wasn't that what everybody said to their girlfriends after they cheated on them?

_Except this is different, you didn't cheat on her! _My mind screamed at me, and I just stood there, dumbstruck. Her hands were in fists and she looked as if she wanted to hit me, and I knew if she did, I wouldn't stop her. _Stop thinking like that! You did nothing wrong!_

After what felt like an eternity, she ran away and when I looked towards her, I saw her going towards the exit.

''Bella!'' I called after her, instead of just standing there. I ran after her and was about to exit the mall, with people looking at me accusingly, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

''Leave her alone. You deserve someone who is better than her,'' Tanya said, but I couldn't answer. I looked behind me and noticed Rosalie, Jane, and Alice standing by a smirking Alec.

I couldn't help the tears that ran down my face as I replayed the last minutes in my mind. How could this happen to me?

In a matter of minutes, I had lost everything, my world. Now she was gone, and I couldn't help but feel the emptiness inside me.

_I love you, Bella. I swear I'll fix this._

_

* * *

_

**There you go! See, I told ya to have a little faith in Edward! Now I gotta say, who saw this coming! Please review!**

**Also, if you have the time go check out **Skylan D. Water**'s new story, Dark Moon!**


	33. Let's Get You Home

**I do not own Twilight, I'm far too normal (or weird, depends on how you look at it...) to own it, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

_In a matter of minutes, I had lost everything, my world. Now she was gone, and I couldn't help but feel the emptiness inside me._

_I love you, Bella. I swear I'll fix this._

That was rough...

Thing to do now is try and forget it...

I guess I don't quite mean that. It's not a thing you can forget.

Maybe not even a thing you want to forget...

Life's like that sometimes...

Now and then for no good reason a man can figure out,

life will just haul off and knock him flat,

slam him agin' the ground so hard it seems like all his insides is busted.

But it's not all like that.

A lot of it's mighty fine, and you can't afford

to waste the good part frettin' about the bad.

That makes it all bad...

Sure, I know - sayin' it's one thing and feelin' it's another.

But I'll tell you a trick that's sometimes a big help.

When you start lookin' around

for something good to take the place of the bad,

as a general rule you can find it.

~From the movie _Old Yeller_

**Edward Cullen**

''And then I noticed her standing behind me. She saw everything, Em! She saw Tanya kissing me, and I am positive she took it the wrong way. She thinks I cheated on her, like that could ever be possible, like I could do that, but she believed it and then she ran! She ran without letting me explain anything to her.''

''Where do you think she went to?''

I shrugged and Emmett put a comforting hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me, and we both knew it was useless. Nothing can comfort me right now, except Bella's warm embrace and her words, assuring me she forgave me for everything. With all the questions that they were asking, I felt like I was being interviewed for a crime scene or something along those lines.

''I have no idea! She ran out the door...and...and I...I don't...''

''Edward, calm down, okay? This is all just a big misunderstanding, but things will get cleared up, don't worry,'' Alice's voice, for once, was calming and reassuring but that didn't help the emotions that were coursing through me at the moment. I knew that I wasn't the only one worried to death about Bella, all of us were, but I just felt incredibly guilty and mad about it, and I couldn't help but feel like this was my fault, even though if I really looked into it, I hadn't done anything wrong at all. This was all so confusing! I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to calm said emotions so I wouldn't end up crying in front of everyone like I so wanted to at the moment.

''Do you think we should contact the police about this?'' I suggested anything will be better than just sitting here in a mall bench outside.

Emmett gave me a confused look and I sighed as I started to explain. ''Well, you already called your home phone, and your mom said that Bella hadn't been there since she left with you guys earlier today. We don't have the slightest idea to where she might be at the moment, how about if something happened to her? Oh God, I would never be able to live with myself if she ends up hurt...'' I trailed off in horror as I contemplated what could happen.

''Bella is a big girl now, she will know what to do,'' Alice reminded me and I just nodded not wanting to argue with her.

I wasn't sure what happened really that made everything this wrong. Earlier today, I had just been trying to go to Bella, to find her in the ocean of people and stores, but somehow it all resulted into this. What was really strange was how Bella saw only the assault; there really was no other word for it, and nothing else. Not the way Tanya kept annoying me or how she literally pushed herself against me, no all she saw was the ending. Then, there was the whole Tanya disappearing after I had ran after Bella, Rose and the rest of the girls had seen her leave with a rather triumphant expression on her face.

I ran a hand through my already messy hair, and tried to no avail; understand the way things turned out. Questions were swimming in my already confused mind that I had no answer to. Why was Bella outside, when she was supposed to be inside the store, searching for the perfect dress for the event? Where was Bella at this moment? Did she walk home or did she order a taxi? Was she hurt? Did she hate me now? Why where there only six of us here?

''Where is Alec?'' I asked, just noticing that someone was missing. No wonder why there wasn't any annoying rambling or anything along those lines.

''Wasn't he with you guys?'' Jane asked looking completely thrown off track while looking around searching for the missing Alec.

''No, he left us while we were busy with other stuff,'' Jasper answered.

I frowned. Where was Alec when everything went from perfect to disastrous, he wasn't with us, so where had he been? Where was he now? Did he, in any way plan this? Did Alec have something to do with this? No, I really couldn't figure out how, even though he had left there was no way he would have set this up, right?

If I didn't believe that Alec had nothing to do with what happened, then why was something inside me telling me I was wrong?

**Bella Swan**

I wasn't sure how long I had been here in this park bench. Quite some time I'd say if my soaked clothes were anything to count the time with. If someone were to ask me why I was perched in a park bench and not at home like I should be, I wouldn't be able to answer.

My phone was still somewhere in the muddy forest floor somewhere, since I didn't bother to pick it up after Jacob's call. Yes, it was stupid to be phone-less when you had no idea where you were, but after the call I just couldn't pick it up from the floor. I wasn't even positive it will work anyway after being thrown in the mud.

The call. It was funny how everything went back to that. I looked around, refusing at the moment to focus my thoughts in things like that. Plus, it would be a pretty good idea to figure out where I was. I didn't know the time, but I was sure it wasn't early. The sky had turned to an orange-ish-pink or yellow color, so my only guess would be that it was twilight.

I sat in a bench that faced the kid's playground, where some kids still played with their mothers by their side even though it was still raining, not as bad as it had been, though. The park was surrounded by trees, not an unusual thing in Washington, but it gave it a creepy sight. Huh, maybe I matched the park; after all, I was the one in a park bench, arms wrapped around my torso, completely soaked, with tears trialing down my already red cheeks. What a sight I must be.

I shook my head, how could I be worried about my looks when the single most important person in my world deceived me. I trusted Edward to an immense level, but he didn't seem to care about that when he kissed that girl.

I just sat there and stared at nothing in particular as I thought about today's events, when something suddenly came to mind. How had Jacob known about this? He had said that Edward had been part of the plan, but how had he called in the most 'perfect' timing, just when Edward deceived me.

I was contemplating this, when a heard a familiar voice yell my name. I looked up from where I had been staring at the floor, to find Jasper staring down at me with a sad expression.

''Bella.'' This time, he wasn't calling my name, he was acknowledged that he found me.

''What are you doing here?'' I asked him, noticing how my voice cracked after the hours (maybe longer?) of crying. After the question was out of my mouth, I realized that it might have sounded rude so I gave Jasper an apologetic smile, but he just sighed and sat down next to me wrapping his arms around me in a brotherly way. I leaned into the warmth of his embrace.

''You know, I could have asked you the same thing.''

I just shrugged, not wanting to talk about it.

''Why are you here?'' I asked again. How had he found me? Was there anyone else with him? I wanted to kick myself when I caught myself hopping that Edward was with him, just hidden somewhere at the moment.

I felt Jasper shrug and I heard his sigh. ''Well, we are all looking for you,'' he informed me in a quiet voice as I simply nodded wondering who he meant by 'we'. Did he mean _everyone_, or everyone, but Edward.

We simply sat there, staring off into the distance, when he broke the silence. ''Are you feeling okay?'' he asked.

I felt more tears trial down my cheeks as I heard my broken voice. ''Of course I'm not okay. The person that meant the most to me lied to me, I trusted him. Oh God, I trusted him so much Jasper, but he ruined that. He ruined everything, even after I trusted him enough to tell him all my secrets.'' I shook my head in disbelief.

Jasper shook his head. ''Bella, you have everything wrong. Edward never-''

''Just because he is your brother, it doesn't mean that you can defend him,'' I pointed out.

''I was merely speaking the truth.''

I shook my head in anger. ''And what will you know about this, huh? You weren't there when I saw him kissing that blond chic.''

''No I wasn't,'' he allowed. ''But I did see him after it, when he looked like someone ran over his puppy.''

''Not a bad idea,'' I whispered unfortunately loud enough for Jasper to hear.

''He doesn't have a dog.''

''I never said anything,'' I partially lied. ''Plus it wasn't running over puppies what we were talking about.

''Well, you won't listen anyway,'' Jasper said and I turned to look at him with cold eyes.

''Jasper, I don't know what he told you, or what he made you believe, but I'm not blind, I know what I saw, okay? Please respect that,'' I pleaded.

He nodded after a moment of thought, and I was just about to thank him when I yawned loudly. Jasper looked at me with a sad expression, but stood up pulling me with him.

''C'mon, let's get you home before you freeze to death and Ed- before Emmett kills me.''

I didn't bother saying anything, and then I remembered something. ''How will you get me home? There are only two cars, and I guess that you walked here?''

''Yep, but I can call them to, first of all tell them I found you and to ask for a ride home.''

I nodded and he called all of them to assure them that I was okay and that I just had been at the park. I didn't even bother explaining to Jasper why I hadn't answered my phone when everybody had called me. There was no use.

When both cars pulled up in front of Jasper and I, I didn't even bother paying any attention to the driver of the Volvo, even though I could feel his green eyes on me, afraid that I would tear into pieces, and climbed into Emmett's car, where I was greeted with Jane's and Alice's warm embraces and the car's peaceful silence.

_How will I get through this? _It surprisingly, didn't bother me that I didn't have an answer.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the long time between updates, but my mom grounded me and took my computer away, and I just got it back two days ago. So yeah, I know this chapter is short, but I agree with my beta that it has some info, and it's a filler chapter. Don't worry, all the drama will be over in about 3 chapters. **

**Also, if you read any one of my other stories; A Blizzard Will Bring Us Together, Can I Forgive You?, From Geeks to Beauties. I'm focusing in this story right now, and I have some chapters for all the stories that I just have to send to my beta. I'm hopping to finish all the stories by the end of the summer.**

**And I went to see Eclipse for the first time today, my friends and I have been planning to go for a while, but we went today, and it rocked! It was better than the other two movies in my opinion! **

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	34. Without You By My Side

**I do not own Twilight, I'm far too normal (or weird, depends on how you look at it...) to own it! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

_When both cars pulled up in front of Jasper and I, I didn't even bother paying any attention to the driver of the Volvo, even though I could feel his green eyes on me, afraid that I would tear into pieces, and climbed into Emmett's car, where I was greeted with Jane's and Alice's warm embraces and the car's peaceful silence._

_How will I get through this? It surprisingly, didn't bother me that I didn't have an answer._

* * *

Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now  
Need You Now

By

Lady Antebellum

**Without You By My Side**

**Bella's POV**

Five days. It had been five agonizing, slow days since that horrific day at the mall that destroyed so many things I had believed so strongly in. Five days since everything that I've known practically collapsed on top of me, proving to me just how wrong I was about so many things. Five days, in which I have been spending in sweats and loose-fitted shirts, moping on my bed or around the house. Five days since I had lost Edward.

Just his name brought tears to my eyes, and an ache in my chest that didn't seem to have an ending. Of course, I never really expected that ache to fade away, I just had to get used to living with it, maybe even for the rest of my life.

At the start of it all, for a second, I contemplated the pain that Jacob left me to deal with and the pain I was suffering at the moment. There was no doubt in my head, which this pain was so much stronger than anything I've ever been through, and I doubted if it will ever really fade completely away. There were just some things that couldn't be healed with time, and this was one of them.

Nobody asked questions about what had happened, not my parents, Emmett, Alice, or friends. I was fairly glad that I didn't have to relive the day though. However, Emmett, Alice and Jane seem to have a fairly good understanding of what happened, and they were smart enough to leave me alone to cope with my feelings by myself. For that, I was eternally grateful.

I was trying my hardest to act normal around everyone, I went down for dinner with my family and Jane's at the dining room table, when someone asked a question I answered politely, but I doubted anyone believed my act. There were still the worried glances, or the comforting smiles they threw my way. So lately, I had been avoiding everyone when I saw the opportunity.

I wasn't the only one avoiding everyone, though. Alec had been acting mighty strange lately, he almost looked guilty, but I didn't pay enough attention to figure it out.

Rosalie had called the day after the mall, asking if I was okay and if there was anything she could do; my answer had been a single ''no''. I really have not spoken to anybody since then. Sure, they all came to the house, or on many occasions I heard Alice speaking to Rose on the phone about meeting at her place. Thankfully, they all seemed to avoid me, all of course except one.

Edward had not shown his presence around the house, but he did call countless times. I was actually beginning to regret the new phone my parents had gotten me after they heard of my other ''missing'' one. My voice mail was almost filled with his messages, but I didn't bother erasing them, knowing he will fill it up once again anyway. After I didn't answer his calls, if he even expected me to, he changed his tactic and texted me instead. I wanted to block his number, but my stupid new phone kept asking for the password I put it right after I got it three days ago. I couldn't, for the life of me, remember the damn password.

I was starting to hate technology. I was sure it had something against me.

Many times, I was tempted to just listen to one of his messages, to give him an opportunity to explain what happened. I wanted to believe that what he wanted to tell me was that it had been all a misunderstanding, and that his feelings for me hadn't changed in the least, but at the same time, I didn't want to risk the chance that he will say something completely opposite of what I hopped.

Part of me didn't want to risk the chance that all of what was coming out of his mouth will be laughter. I couldn't risk it.

Either way, I liked lounging around the house, with nothing or nobody to really bother me.

At the moment, I was sitting in my piano bench, just staring out the window in the back wall that faced the front yard and street. As far as I knew, everyone was out doing something. My mom wanted to show Gianni the wonderful things about living in such a small town, which were not much to start with, and catch up, of course Esme joined both of them. The three men decided that they might as well go fishing. Alec had, as usual, disappeared in the early morning right after breakfast, leaving Ali, Em and Jane, who went shopping with everyone to get those dresses.

I didn't know if Edward had joined them and if he had brought anyone with him, but I needed to tell myself that that didn't matter. Edward could do anything he wanted now, and so could I.

''This sucks.''

No matter how bad I didn't want to admit it, I was conscious that I really missed everyone. I really should have not allowed Edward to drive me off my family and friends that I loved. If he had already destroyed the trust I had in him and my heart, I didn't want to allow him the pure satisfaction of being alone.

Tired of being alone in the room, I went downstairs to grab a quick snack. I walked slowly down the stairs and turned to head into the kitchen. I was just fixing myself a quick sandwich, when I heard the back door open. Startled, I turned around with the knife I had been using in hand, as a weapon, just in case it was somebody dangerous.

I realized that if it was an intruder I really didn't have a chance, even if it was a man attacking with a banana. With the luck I had, I would probably end up stabbing myself with the knife...and the banana.

Fortunately, I didn't have to worry about it seeming as Alec was the one that startled me.

''Wow, Bella, put the knife back down. Don't hurt yourself,'' he said with wide eyes, staring at the knife in my clenched fist.

I rolled my eyes at my actions, just taking a knife and pointing it at people, really Bella? I placed the knife in the counter so Alec could relax. ''Sorry, I didn't see who it was, you just startled me,'' I explained.

He nodded and smiled sadly and started to walk up the stairs.

''Wait!'' I called rapidly without thinking. I wasn't sure what I will say to him, _thank you for making me see the truth?_ But stopped him either way.

He turned back to look at me with a curious expression, waiting for me to talk.

''Why have you been avoiding everyone?'' I asked.

Truthfully, I was more than a little curious as to why he suddenly was avoiding everyone, specially wearing that troubled and pained expression. He stared into my eyes for a second, there was something in his eyes that was burning, but I couldn't figure it out. Anguish? Pain?

''Why do you care, Bella?''

I took a step back from the venom in his voice. His voice was ice cold and hard, I stared at him wondering why the sudden change.

''I don't know,'' I answered truthfully.

''Well,'' he laughed bitterly. ''It's not like you can say anything about it.''

I bit back tears again. Why was he acting like this? What had I done?

''I guess you are right,'' I said as I pushed him out of my way to race upstairs and into the music room, sandwich and hunger forgotten.

**Edward's POV**

_''...Please leave a message after the beep.'' _

The now familiar sound emerged through my phone and I once again prepared to leave another message. Not that Bella ever answered them. I couldn't even be sure that she listened to them, but no matter what I couldn't blame her.

I had heard through Rose, that Bella was miserable right now. She didn't talk to anyone any more, always spent her time moping around the house, and everything will make her wince, though she pretended everything was alright.

I took a deep breath before speaking into the phone. ''Hey Bella, it's me again. I know you don't want to talk to me, and I can understand, but please give me a chance to explain. Please...just give me the benefit of doubt, love. Please.''

It was nothing absolutely new. Almost every time she never answered I left a message similar to all the other ones. Though I prayed this time she will take the time to listen to it, and return the call. Allowing me the perfect opportunity to explain everything to her.

I closed my phone, but kept it in my hand...just in case she called back. I still hadn't lost faith that everything will turn back to normal, which Bella will return back to me. I wasn't ready to give up the feelings I had when she was by my side; maybe I'll never be.

The last five days had been literally hell. I saw Emmett, Alice and Jane around the house, but neither Bella nor Alec were ever present. I had begun to worry about this, but when I voiced my worry to Alice she told me that she barely saw Alec around the house anymore. Apparently, he was missing half the time.

I couldn't hide that the fact pleased me greatly. I had not gotten my answers from Alec yet, and as soon as I saw him, I will without a doubt, be demanding them. I was aware that I could stop by the Swan's place and see if I could catch him to talk, but I never gathered the courage to drive there.

Truth be told, I really hadn't been anywhere lately. I had considered going to the meadow, but soon crossed that out because that place will remind me too much of Bella; my Bella. So I stayed home dressed in sweats, though I didn't bother with the normal charade.

Some times, I will sit in my car with my phone and keys in hand, trying to gather the nerve to ride up to Bella's, but I wasn't able to. It killed me to see what I've done with everything, to see just how messed up things seem to be, but I couldn't take it back. I had to live with myself and everything that was happening around me.

Bella was omnipresent in my mind, not that that was unusual, and I couldn't seem to take her out of there. I would have been happy if the memories that played in my mind were that of a smiling Bella, but all I could replay was the hurt and betrayed look that had haunted me in my consciousness and in my dreams.

There was a quiet knock on my bedroom room, and I snapped out of my thoughts.

''Come in,'' I called with hoarse voice by the lack of use.

Rosalie came in with a comforting smile, seeing me sprawled in my bed. I had to hand it to her, she had been nothing but comforting the past few days, making me happy that I had such a great sister. When she wanted to be anyway. ''I wanted to ask you if you were interested in going to the mall with us-'

''Us?'' I questioned, planning to go if Bella was.

Rosalie bit her lip, and action that reminded me too much of Bella, but sighed loudly stepping into the room and leaving the door ajar. ''Edward, Bella is not coming either, but maybe you should go to distract-''

''No thank you,'' I cut her off, as politely as I could.

''You are not the only one who is hurting, Edward. We miss both of you guys, maybe it's time that you both stopped being so damn stubborn and make up already.''

I rolled my eyes. ''It isn't as easy as that, Rosalie, things are by far more complicated than that,'' I clarified.

Rosalie shrugged and proceeded to sit on the edge of my bed facing me. ''Well, then go and talk to her, maybe things can be fixed quicker than you think,'' she suggested.

I shook my head and groaned. ''No, Rose, I'm pretty sure things would not go so smooth. Bella hates me right now, not that I blame her exactly-''

''See that right there is why you can't fix things! It was not your fault! And you, along with Bella need to see that!''

''Okay fine, let's say that. But even if it's not my fault, will she ever forgive me anyway?'' I asked, after all maybe Bella will get past me and run into the arms of another man. That hurt to even think about.

''Of course she will, Edward. I'm pretty sure she loves you-''

''How can you be so sure?'' I questioned, a bit taken back by her words.

''Are you blind? She smiles every time she sees you, she always talks about you, she watches you with so much love and adoration,'' Rosalie explained. ''And you do that as well, don't try to hide it. You are both head over heals in love with each other, but you just can't see that.''

''I know I love her,'' I whispered.

''Then why don't you do us all a favor, and tell her that already?''

I groaned again. ''It's not that easy, she is not just going to jump into my arms when she hears three words,'' I argued.

''But those three words aren't just words, they are your feelings! She will love to hear that from you,'' she disagreed. I just shrugged, not really wanting to argue anymore. It didn't matter what I said, Rosalie seemed sure that she will win at the end.

''I don't want to go, Rosalie,'' I repeated the answer to her previous question.

She looked as if she was about to argue, but I just raised my eyebrow and waited for her to leave my room to give me some privacy. She sighed unhappily, but got up and closed the door, maybe a little too harshly, on her way out.

As soon as she was gone, I laid on my back, staring at the ceiling aimlessly. I had my whole afternoon in my hands, and as much as it pained me to admit it, I was too much of a coward to go to Bella's house at the moment.

I was scared of her reaction at seeing me there, and is she allowed me, her reaction to hearing what really happened. Maybe she wouldn't believe me, and I knew that will hurt, seeing as she didn't trust me anymore.

All I wanted right now was for her to be in my arms, where she belonged. Every single time I held her, I couldn't get over the feeling that her small body fit perfectly in my arms.

She was perfect, funny, sweet, gorgeous, and anything positive in the dictionary. She'd make me laugh along with her every day with her hilarious remarks.

I loved her so much, everything. She didn't seem to be able to see the perfection I saw in her, but when everything was over, I'll show her. She was everything to me and it pained me that I had lost her, she was my world, and without her I couldn't live. I couldn't breath. I couldn't..._be._

As I thought this over, I felt the hole in my chest opening further, and I knew that I will fix this between us. I had faith that we will pull along, with struggle, but fine. I will make sure she was back where she belonged, and I was too.

If it was the last thing I did...

Actually, I will much rather have much longer than that with her. Forever didn't seem to be nearly enough.

**There it is! Thanks to my wonderful Beta for doing everything! **

**Okay, so I have planned two more chapters and then an epilogue and then after that, I'm still overthinking the sequel thing. **

**Please review!**


	35. Lost

**I do not own Twilight, I'm way too normal (or weird, depends on how you look at things...) to own it! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

_As I thought this over, I felt the hole in my chest opening further, and I knew that I will fix this between us. I had faith that we will pull along, with struggle, but fine. I will make sure she was back where she belonged, and I was too._

_If it was the last thing I did..._

_Actually, I will much rather have much longer than that with her. Forever didn't seem to be nearly enough._

Bella's POV

Sunday morning I woke to Alice jumping excitedly on my bed. It was one of those mornings you had no intentions of leaving the bed, but your meddling siblings were not having it. So they decide to drag you away from the safe and comfortable space you will not willingly let go of.

At least that was what Emmett, Jane and Alice were doing as Emmett carried me forcefully into the bathroom.

I had tried to grab onto the bed sheets in my effort to find more restless sleep, but Emmett wasn't having it as he carried me away from the bed.

''Emmett let me go! It's Sunday and I want to sleep in!'' I demanded as he threw me over his shoulder and ignored my struggles to get away.

''Sorry, Bells, I'm following Alice's orders here,'' he replied happily.

Knowing I wasn't going to win, I gave up and let Emmett carry me into the bathroom that was covered with beauty products and a very cheerful looking Alice and Jane.

''Alice, I am certainly _not _in the mood for a Bella Barbie Makeover so let me go,'' I told her as I looked at every product in the bathroom counter.

Alice smiled sadly as she shook her head. ''Do you not know what day it is?''

''Sunday. Now let me get back to bed!'' I tried to turn around but Emmett was waiting there by the doorway waiting for me to try to fight him.

''Bella, Bella stop,'' Alice said from behind me. ''I know you're sad, we all do, but that is not the reason why you are here.''

I turned to her, avoiding looking at the mirror, waiting for her to explain. ''We all know that you don't want to go anywhere and we can try to understand it. We also know you're sad but we are so worried about you Bells, it doesn't feel the same without you anymore,'' she stopped for a second wiping at her eyes the tears that had started to form and I instantly felt bad about my actions. ''But, like I said before we are not doing this to get you out of your shell,'' she informed me.

I nodded. ''Okay, then I will get going...back to bed,'' I responded and I heard an annoyed sigh behind me.

''You really don't remember what day it is, do you?'' Jane spoke, reminding me of her presence.

I sighed and looked at the three of them. Okay so maybe I was being childish for acting this way, but I couldn't help it. I just wanted to get back to bed and sleep. Not that sleep was actually restful, filled with nightmares of a perfect couple laughing at me as I stumbled out of the room.

I made a face, unwilling to remember my dreams as I turned back to Alice. ''Umm, I know it's not anyone's birthday. Oh, is it our parent's anniversary?'' Alice shook her head, so I tried again looking at Jane this time. ''Yours?'' I got the same response and I was beginning to loose my patience. They dragged me out of bed at the wee hours of the morning, and they wouldn't even offer me an explanation for it. ''What then? Oh let me guess, I have been in the bed for months and it is Halloween? Christmas? How about New Year?'' The sarcasm was evident in my voice.

''Close. The event is today,'' Emmett responded. I turned around to face him, sure he was lying.

There was no way that the event was today. Had it really been a week since the mall occurrences? I looked at Alice and Jane for confirmation, and they were both nodding their heads.

_Great. Just fan-freaking-tastic. _

Edward was attending the event, I was sure of that. So I had to go when I didn't even want to get out of bed, but I had to go and probably make a fool of myself out there.

''I'm not in the mood of going. Can't I just skip it?'' I asked, already knowing the answer before Emmett answered.

''Everyone has to go.''

''I don't even have a dress,'' I pointed out.

This time, it was Alice who spoke. ''That's what the trip to the mall that you refused to go to was for. I chose your dress and you are wearing it.''

''You can't make me.''

''Oh help me God, Bella! You are going to the event with the rest of us, not matter what! I found you the perfect dress for you to wear and I am not just about letting you ruin that because of the huge misunderstanding between-''

''Stop. I'll go, but please just stop,'' I pleaded. If I was going to act normal tonight, I couldn't let those comments bring me down.

Alice nodded. ''Okay, then take a quick shower before we get you ready!''

_You have to be kidding me._

_..._

The day passes excruciating slowly as Jane, Alice and I got read for most possibly, the longest night of my life.

The event was going to be starting at six o'clock PM, and was taking place somewhere in Port Angeles. I didn't care to listen to the details.

At the moment, Alice and Jane had finally finished with the make-up for the three of us, and we were just sitting on the three chairs that Alice had instructed Emmett to bring. Alice was all about instructing people today, it seemed.

Finally, finally Alice agreed that it was time to put our dresses on. I hadn't been allowed to see my dress, and I wasn't too eager to. Knowing Alice, she would probably fit me into a dress that would be hard to even sit in, and the shoes! I just pray to God, that she didn't actually bring me high heels.

I hadn't been allowed to even look at the mirror, now that I though of it. According to Jane, they wanted me to see myself only after I was completely ready.

''Okay, Bella close your eyes so you don't see your dress. Don't cheat!''

I nodded and closed to my eyes to Alice's instructions. Alice and Jane helped me into my dress because I couldn't get into it blind.

''Okay Bella, open your eyes.''

I opened them to find a pale beauty in the mirror. It was hard to believe she was even me.

The circles under my eyes were gone. My face looked smooth and perfect. My make-up was light, and it brought out my brown eyes.

They had both fit me into a pleat front bubble hem dress. It was blue with a black thing just below my chest. It was strapless and it fell to just above my knee. It was elegant and beautiful. I was ordered to put on a blue pair of cascade earrings, a ring that looked to be a little too expensive and a beautiful necklace. And to my whishes, Alice didn't force me into a pair of heels, just a pair of black flats.

I turned to thank them both and found that they both had finished getting ready.

Alice had a silver and black ombre dress. The dress was black on top, but elegantly faded into white. Flowers were in her one shoulder dress. She wore it with a necklace, a mix bangle set, and a pair of flower earrings. To my surprise she was wearing a pair of flats, but when I asked her she simply answered that ''today is going to be a long night, and I don't want to get tired of dancing with Jazz.''

Jane had a black embellished babydoll dress. It was all black and had this weird silver thing that went through her chest. She paired it with a necklace what had a necklace, a pair of cascade earrings and a bracelet. It wasn't surprising that she was wearing a black pair of pumps, making her look taller.

''So what do you think?'' Alice asked me as she pointed towards myself in the dress.

''I love it, thank you both.''

Alice squealed and they both jumped to hug me, but then Alice said we will ruin our dresses, so they pulled away but smiled at me. I only threw a small smile back, but I was positive it looked forced. It was anyway, no matter if they made me look pretty, I was still nothing compared to the woman Edward had kissed.

Yes, I was jelous of her looks. Could anyone really blame me? She was the type of woman that deserved Edward; that was worthy enough for him. Could I really blame him for going for someone who deserved him?

It was all a lie anyway. Though every time I remembered his actions or words, I couldn't understand how he could be such a good liar. It all looked so real to me. Too good to be true.

...

''...Bella, Jane, Alice, and Alec will be riding with Emmett in his car. Emmett you have the address, but if for whatever reason you happen to get lost-''

Emmett rolled his eyes, and interrupted Renee's rambling. ''I know, Mom, I'll immediately stop and call you,'' he finished, clearly evident in his voice that he didn't believe that would ever be necessary.

Mom smiled and nodded and continued her speech before we got on the rode towards the event.

I felt out of place in the room. Everyone seemed to be excited, or at least pretending to be. I wasn't. I wasn't really excited for anything anymore, and it was driving me crazy. Sure, I wasn't the first girl, nor was I the last to experience this kind of pain, but the pain was so much greater.

I truly loved Edward, utterly and unconditionally so. I missed him so much in one end, but I was still so furious for his actions. I thought I knew Edward Anthony Cullen, but apparently not.

Edward Cullen will never be part of something to get back at me. Edward Cullen will never hurt nor lie to me. Edward Cullen would never cheat on me. Edward Cullen was really close to loving me. That was the Edward I fell in love with, but it was all a lie. For all I really knew now, Edward Cullen could be a heartless womanizer, and this didn't mean a thing to him.

''Bella, are you ready to go?'' Alec asked me in a small voice. He had been acting strange as well, he wouldn't look me in the eye, and not that it really mattered, but still. I will find him staring at me with an almost guilty expression that was different from the other stares.

I nodded and forced a small smile, but knowing it looked forced, I dropped it and continued my way into Emmett's car.

It was about half an hour when it happened. Emmett started to look around the road, but there wasn't anything except trees and more trees. He almost looked anxious, and it seemed that I wasn't the only person who noticed.

''What's wrong Emmett? Are you afraid of the road or something'?'' Alec asked from the passenger seat. Alice and Jane finally stopped their rambling about fashion, and paid attention to their surroundings.

Emmett clearly looked uncomfortable. ''I was trying to use a shortcut, to get there faster than everyone else, but I don't know where the hell we are now, but hey no worries, I will get us back on the rode.''

''Emmett, just stop and call mom,'' Alice demanded.

''No.''

''Yes.''

Alice glared at Emmett, and even I felt intimidated. However, Emmett didn't even flinch.

''Emmett, man just stop so we can look at a map or something,'' Alec suggested, looking at both my siblings.

After Emmett agreed that he needed to check a map. It turned out, after the guys tried to find out location, that nobody really knew how to read a map and there weren't any street names that identified where we were.

_Hello complications._

''We need to call our parents,'' Alice demanded.

''Well, we don't even know where we are, so how do we tell them where we are?'' Jane asked.

Everyone looked around trying to find a solution for this new problem. ''We can just drive until we find some civilization,'' I suggested.

Everyone quickly agreed and we were left driving, all of us looking to see if we can recognize something. It was a pretty lost case for Alec and Jane, but they stilled tried. It wasn't until we were in a road that seemed to be leading to a forest that I recognized where we were.

''I know where we are,'' I announced in a sad whisper. They were a lot of ''Finally!'s and ''Yay!'s, but they didn't seem to notice my change of mood.

I had no idea how we ended up on the rode that lead to Edward's meadow, but that didn't matter at the moment. Right now all that mattered was getting us into the event, while trying to stay in one piece.

I drove us all to the event. No one questioned my change of mood, though I was sure it was evident in my face. Emmett was on the phone with our parents the whole time, reassuring them that I was driving everyone and that there was no need to throw a search party. It seemed the Cullen's and our families were quite worried about us.

I felt a few tears escape as I drove but I paid them no mind, and decided that maybe if I didn't pay attention to them, they will go away. No such luck.

When we finally arrived at the event, all of our families were waiting by the door for us. As soon as they saw Emmett's car, they walked closer waiting for us to get out.

''Thank God you guys are all safe!'' my mother cried as she hugged everyone. I just nodded into her chest. I stepped out of the safety of her arms, willing myself not to be a child, and waited for everyone to finish.

As I was waiting, I caught sight of Edward watching me sadly. His green eyes held so much pain, and I wanted so much to hug him and take that pain away, but I knew I couldn't. I looked at him, and he looked older. There were bags under his green eyes, and his eyed didn't seem as light as before.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek, and I quickly turned around hopping he didn't see the sign of weakness. I couldn't let him see how much he affected me. I noticed no one as by his side, and I felt a little glad by the fact, but I had to remind myself that that didn't matter.

_Be strong, Bella. You can do this. Think positive!_

Yes. Okay. I only have to pass the rest of the night surrounded by people who expect me to dance and have a good time.

_Oh dear, what have I gotten myself into?_

**Okay! There! I'm sorry for the long time between updates, but I have good news. I already have the next chapter written out, I just have to add a few things and send it to my Beta, and there I'll post it!**

**Please review!**


	36. Love Can Overcome Lies and Selfishness

**So I'm really happy for this chapter! It's probably in my top three favorites!**

**I do not own Twilight. Of course not.**

_Take time to realize,  
That I am on your side  
Didn't I, Didn't I tell you._

_But I can't spell it out for you,  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I cant spell it out for you_

If you just realize what I just realized,  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
and will never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder if  
we missed out on each other now.

Take time to realize  
Oh-oh I'm on your side  
didn't I, didn't I tell you.  
Take time to realize  
This all can pass you by.. Didn't I tell you

It's not always the same  
no it's never the same  
if you don't feel it to.  
If you meet me half way  
If you would meet me half way.  
It could be the same for you.

_- Realize by Colbie Caillat_

_Be strong, Bella. You can do this. Think positive!_

Yes. Okay. I only have to pass the rest of the night surrounded by people who expect me to dance and have a good time.

_Oh dear, what have I gotten myself into?_

Alec's POV

Everything was my fault.

It was my fault that both Bella and Edward seemed so distant from everyone else around them. The agony in their eyes was product of my selfishness.

It was never meant to go this far. Truly, I didn't know their feelings for each other were so deep. I simply assumed that this was just a fling thing, or something along those lines. I should have known Bella wasn't one of those girls.

Bella. I've always had feelings for her, and until recently I thought it was love, but not anymore. If you truly loved someone, you will want them to be happy, no matter whom they chose to stand by. I didn't do that. I was selfish and wanted Bella to be with me only.

When she just to live in Phoenix, I never got the chance to really show her my feelings for her because Jacob was always in the way of things. So when I came to Forks, I thought since Jacob wasn't here anymore, I could really show Bella my feelings for her.

Boy, was I wrong.

She seemed so happy by Edward's side, even more happy than she ever looked when she stood by Jacob. I felt jealous. Furious. So I took it out on them.

That was no excuse for my actions, though, it was simply an explanation.

Jacob had called me when one night, and demanded information about Bella. I was so angry, I didn't even think about my actions as I told him all about Edward.

So we both developed a plan. Jacob was to show in Washington and was to tell Edward that they were together still. That everything Bella told him was a lie.

Jacob, like the idiot he was though, brought his new girlfriend to Washington with him. I was mad because now that she was here, there was a chance that Edward saw them together, Forks wasn't a big town after all, and it will ruin everything. His actions had brought out a new plan, a plan that was so genius there was no way that it could fail.

I had to distract Bella and apologize or distract her in other words at the mall. I was to follow along with the plan and then make sure Bella saw Tanya, Jacob's girlfriend, flirt with Edward. Then Jacob will contact Bella and find a way to make it seem that Bella didn't mean anything to Edward. That Edward was just a way for him to get back at her.

It worked. Instead of feeling triumphant, the guilt started eating me alive as I saw Bella day after miserable day. The way the spark was out of her brown eyes, the way she didn't care about anything, how hurt she looked. How she didn't seem to care about anyone or anything. She made such a great effort to act normal, but nobody was blind enough to believe her.

Edward was no better. According to conversations I heard between Rosalie, Alice and my sister, he was as miserable as Bella or worse.

Even now at the event, they both seemed miserable. Our three families were sharing a table. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Jane had stepped out to dance, leaving the adults and Edward, Bella and I sitting down. The atmosphere was tense, and I could see the adults throwing glances at us from the other end of the table.

I sat across from Bella, and Edward sat one seat away from my right. Edward kept throwing glances at Bella, but Bella was acting oblivious to it as she stared out into space.

Bella looked absolutely beautiful tonight, but I had heard from Emmett that it took them a while to even convince Bella that she had to show up today.

Edward looked older; he had darks bags under his eyes and seemed to be struggling as he took in the pain that was in Bella eyes. Bella looked distant, and I knew she was trying hard not to focus on Edward by how every few minutes she shifted her head a little bit to the right, then caught herself and ball her tiny fists.

If she didn't look like she was in deep pain, I would have found her actions humorous.

I felt so guilty. I knew I had to make it better between the two of them so that I could live with myself, but I was afraid. I was afraid that Bella wouldn't want to even look at me after the pain I put them both through, she was in her right to do so, but it would hurt me intensely.

I looked at them both and I knew I needed to fix this as soon as possible. I couldn't stand to see the pain in Bella's eyes anymore and know that I had put it there. If I hadn't been so selfish, she would be happy now. She would be dancing and laughing, with Edward of course.

If I really loved her, then I had to prove it to myself and her that my feelings were sincere. I wasn't stupid enough to believe that that would make her fall in love with me or anything, but I had to do this. For myself, for Bella.

Okay, if I was really going to do this, I had to find a way and a room. I didn't want to do it here since it was way too loud, but how was I going to get both of them to follow me.

I doubted that if I told them that I needed to talk to them alone, that they would listen to me.

I looked around, obviously I couldn't just drag them out of here, and we were in a room full of people.

I thought and thought about it, until finally I came up with my answer.

_Alice._

Bella's POV

I was right. The event so far was terrible.

When my siblings and friends were dancing, I sat at our table across from Alec, trying to tune out Edward's stare.

That was confusing the hell out of me. I could feel his stare, willing me to look him in the eyes. The atmosphere was tense, but I refused to recognize that and just kept looking out into space.

After a while, I heard Alec sigh and he stood and made his way towards the dance floor.

_One down, one to go._

I was relieved to find that Edward had come to the event alone, but that didn't mean anything. Probably Esme asked him to leave the slut behind.

I could feel Edward's eyes on my face once more, I was running out of patience. ''Can you please stop with the staring?'' I asked him, still not looking his way, but making sure he knew the question was directed his way.

''Bella-'' He was interrupted by Alice who came to stand by me. She looked a little bit too excited to do whatever she had in mind.

''Come on Bella, we need to go to the bathroom to redo your make-up,'' she hurried me.

I stood up quickly, as she grabbed my hand and led me to the bathroom. I was just really glad for the intervention before I did something stupid, like break Edward's handsome face. Okay, I know how unlikely that possibility seemed, but I would have given it my best try. Behind me, I noticed Rosalie, in her beautiful red draped dress, and Jane join us.

_Something was definitely off._

My suspicion was proven correct as we exited the room and walked in the general direction of the exit instead of the bathroom. I turned to look at them, wondering what was going on and pulled my hand away from Alice.

''Where are we going? I thought we were going to the bathroom.''

I stopped in place, willing them to tell me what was going on, but all I received were impatient glares. It was Alice who spoke.

''Come on Bella, we are merely going outside!''

'' Outside? No. If we are not going to the bathroom, then I am,'' I looked at them, and noticed something. They were up to something, I just knew it. ''I'm not moving from here until you guys tell me what is going on,'' I demanded, making eye contact with the three of them, proving that I was serious.

''Alright then, guess we would have to make you,'' Rosalie said as she pulled out her phone and texted someone.

''What are you doing, Rosalie?'' My question was ignored as Rosalie sent her text and continued to watch me. We were in the middle of the foyer just standing there glaring at each other.

I refused to move as the three of them watched me closely. Not two minutes later, I hear Emmett's loud voice.

''Okay, ladies, I'll take it from here,'' he said as he quickly kissed Rosalie on the forehead and swept me off my feet. Literally.

Like earlier this morning, he threw me over his shoulder and led us outside.

''Emmett, what the hell do you think you're doing?'' I demanded as I shivered from the cold air outside. I had left my coat inside. Suddenly remembering I had a quite short dress I gasped. ''Emmett! People can probably see my ass!'' I yelled.

''Don't worry Bells, nobody is really outside,'' he reassured me, completely ignoring my question.

I growled in pure anger. Yes, I growled as he pulled me away from the building and to the side of it. There were trees, but they were all upside down, seeing them from my position. I think I saw a dark figure towards where we were heading, but I wasn't sure since it had gotten really dark outside.

The only light that led the way were the moon and stars. It was a beautiful night. Actually, I thought I could hear the slight sound of the music that had been playing at the event. I couldn't be positive though.

Emmett came to a stop, and I sighed in relief. He put me down, but instead of letting go of me, he held me in place with his strong arms.

I sighed angrily and tried to move out of his grasp, but stopped my actions as soon as I heard another deep sigh. I looked up and noticed that someone was indeed with us. I studied the figure and gasped as my eyes adjusted to the light and recognized him.

''Alec?'' Just as the words left my mouth, I heard another velvety voice from behind me.

''Seriously, Jazz, what's going on? What are we doing outside? I need to wait for Bella _inside_.''

I froze in Emmett's arms, and looked down as I heard Edward approach. As soon as he came to a stop, with Jasper by his side, he took in the scene before him. Alec was standing a few feet away from us in the shadows of the trees, I was being held in place by Emmett right by his side.

''Bella? Emmett? Alec? What's going on here?''

So he wasn't part of this?

''Wouldn't you like to know,'' I spoke to the ground, but as soon as the words were out, Emmett sighed loudly, as did Alec and Jasper.

I decided I was on Edward's team right now. ''Okay, what's going on? Why are we here?'' I asked nobody in particular, hopping for some answers.

Alec was the one that answered that. ''I asked them to bring both of you here so I could speak to you both,'' he answered.

I sighed. ''Well, can Emmett at least let go of me?'' I asked. His hands were on my shoulders, maybe a little too tight. ''You are hurting me, Emm,'' I hinted.

''Are you gonna run off?'' he asked. I thought about it, wanting to be honest.

I was curious as to why we were here, and I wasn't leaving until I knew. ''Nope,'' I answered. He must have heard the honesty on my voice because he let go of me.

''Okay Alec, see ya' later man,'' Emmett said as he and Jasper stepped back and made their way back into the building.

_What? They weren't staying here?_

''Okay, Alec what's going on?'' I heard Edward's low voice ask. I looked up at Edward and noticed the curiosity in his face. It was clear that he didn't know why we were dragged here.

I looked away from him, afraid if I kept staring, I wouldn't be able to take my eyes off him.

Alec took a deep breath. ''I wanted to talk to you both...about what happened between you two.'' The last part was so quiet I almost didn't hear him.

''What about it?'' I asked in a hurt voice. Did he want me to relive the night to hurt me or something?

Alec shook his head. ''I just want to ask one thing out of both you: please don't say anything until I finish,'' he said as he looked at the two of us.

''Okay,'' Edward said immediately. Was it my imagination, or was that _hope_ in his voice?

I looked at him in question, and found myself unable to think as I looked at the pleading look on his green eyes. I nodded because I suddenly couldn't find my voice.

Alec nodded, and took a deep breath to start. ''It's not secret that I have feelings for Bella ever since I met her,'' I felt Edward stiffen next to me, and I nodded. Alec took it as a sing to start again. ''I'm not sure if you Edward have heard about Jacob Black or not, and I'm not the right person to tell you about-''

''Yeah, I know about him,'' Edward interrupted in a hard voice.

Alec nodded. ''Okay, then. As I was saying, it's no secret that I have feelings for Bella. Back in Phoenix though, I couldn't say anything to her because Jacob was always by her side; controlling in a way. So when they broke up, I thought I had a chance, but then she moved here.

''I was happy when I found out we were coming for this huge and important event. I was excited not for the event, but because I got to see Bella again,'' he said with a bitter smile. ''Of course when I found out that you had a new boyfriend from Emmett, I thought it was just a fling-''

''I have never been one to just have a-''

''I know, I know, Bella. You promised not to interrupt so let me talk, okay?'' I nodded, crossing my arms while waiting for him to continue. ''Anyways, I was mad. So I took it on both of you and said some pretty mean things. I want to apologize for them,'' he said as he looked at the two of us. Edward nodded, accepting his apology with guarded eyes. I just nodded. Hadn't he already apologized to me?

''Thank you. So one night I went to bed and my phone woke me up. It was a number from Phoenix so I answered immediately without thinking. Imagine my surprise when I saw that it was Jacob.''

I froze. Jacob. Was he here? I looked around in panic; my breathing came out in gasps as I looked around for him. He knew where I lived. Both Alec and Edward noticed my actions and I felt two warm hands wrap around me. I knew that it was Edward, and instead of fighting him, I stayed there because I felt safe.

''No! He is not here,'' Alec explained quickly. I took a deep breath and nodded turning towards him once more. Edward's eye stayed wrapped around me, and I let them.

''He demanded to know about you, Bella. He somehow found out that I was in Washington, and he demanded to know what was happening with you. Full of anger, I told him all about you,'' he admitted. I froze, and I felt Edward stiffen once more and held me closer to his chest.

Alec nodded. ''I know it was a mistake, but I was mad. It's not an excuse, it's simply an explanation-''

''Why the hell will you do that then? Huh, Alec? If you truly cared about Bella-''

''You promised, Edward. Listen,'' Alec reminded him. ''I know what I did was wrong, okay? So anyway, I told him about Edward and you. Boy was he _mad_. Of course I was mad too, and we decided that we had to do something to separate both of you.''

I stiffened, as did Edward. Was what he saying true? If it was, then... was it possible that…that everything between Edward and me...?

_Don't assume anything. Yet._

Alec continued. ''The plan was that Jacob was going to come to Washington, and pay a visit to Edward. He was going to make it seem like he was still dating Bella, so Edward would be mad at you Bella, and break up with you,'' he admitted.

Edward's arms tightened around me at hearing this. I leaned closer to his embrace, needing him to hold me together at the moment.

''How can you plan that?'' I asked, surprised at how broken it sounded. How about if they would have gotten to that ''plan'', would Edward believe them?

Then, I looked at myself. I believed he had cheated on me while it was a trick, did I really deserve his trust. I looked up at Edward who was watching me closely. I looked into his eyes for hatred or disgust at me, but I couldn't find it.

''I don't know, I was mad. The plan continued, then one night he called me to tell me he was in town...with his girlfriend, Tanya.''

The name made Edward tighten his hold on me. So he had a girlfriend. It didn't bother me really; I was just sorry for the idiot who was with him. Suddenly I wondered if that was the call that I had eavesdropped on.

Alec shook his head. ''So obviously the plan had to change. Forks is a small town and if Edward saw Tanya and him together, everything will go to waste. So we developed a new plan.''

I grabbed tight onto Edward's dress jacket, if I let go I was sure I was going to punch Alec. Edward was breathing was hard, I could hear it from where I buried my face into his chest.

''At the mall, I was to distract Bella, while Tanya took care of Edward. Bella was supposed to see Tanya and Edward _together_. Then Bella will get a call from Jacob telling her that he used Edward to get back at her. That she didn't mean anything to you, Edward. That you were faking.''

I let a sob escape me, and Edward's hands started rubbing up and down my back in a comforting gesture. I grabbed onto him tightly. I felt his lips on top of my hair and for a second I wondered how messed up it was. After all, Emmett had probably messed it up when he through me over his shoulder.

''There, you're done Alec. I can't believe you will do this! If you loved Bella so much you would want her to be happy, but you were too selfish for that, huh? Instead you chose to hurt her...'' Edward trailed off in disgust at Alec.

''I know. I didn't realize it will hurt her this much, but then I saw her around the house crying...all miserable. I knew I had to fix it, and maybe you can't forgive me now or you never will, and I can understand. I'm incredibly sorry about it all.''

I heard steps so I assumed that Alec had left.

I didn't know if I could ever forgive him for what he did. Though I had to keep in mind that he was man enough to admit his mistakes and told us the truth, I had to give him credit for that. But still, I was furious about it.

''Shh, love, shh,'' Edward repeated again and again, trying to calm down my crying. I realized that my make-up was ruined, but I couldn't care about it at the moment.

I looked up at Edward and found the adoration in his eyes that were filled with sadness as well. I couldn't believe I was stupid enough to not have enough trust in him to believe in him. Everything was right in front of my face, but I refused to see it. Instead, I believed what I saw. Lies.

''I'm sorry...so sorry for not...believing in you,'' I told him between sobs. I heard his mantra of comfort words, while he rubbed my back in a soothing manner.

''You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry too, love,'' he told me sincerely. I looked up at him through my tears and gave him a questioning glance. He laughed softly. ''I should have tried to fix things. You were completely right with your actions-''

''No, Edward. I should have...trusted in you...in us.''

''No Bella. They made you believe it. How can you beat that?'' I just shrugged, not knowing what to respond that with.

We stood there, both our arms wrapped tightly around each other, just relishing our closeness once more. Tears were still running down my face, but no more sobs. Edward was saying us from side to side and it took me a minute to realize he was saying us at the rhythm of the low music you could hear in the background.

''You have no idea how happy I am,'' he sighed softly. I simply smiled, not wanting to ruin the mood by saying something cheesy.

We were still swaying from side to side, when I shivered remembering that I didn't have a coat and it was freezing outside. Edward realized this quickly and un-wrapped his arms around me to reach for his jacket.

''No...Juusttt...huug meee,'' I said shivering. He smiled my favorite smile, but took his jacket off and wrapped it around my shoulders, and resumed our embraced.

''I don't want you to be cold,'' I whined. I didn't want him to get sick or anything, and now he didn't have a jacket and if he got ill it was going to be my fault.

''Shh, don't worry about it. I'm not cold anyway. I'm not the one with the beautiful, little dress,'' he reminded me, whispering in my ear, making me shiver, but not from the cold anymore.

''Well, I probably look terrible. Red eyes, ruined make-up, and my hair probably looks like a hay sack.''

''You look perfect, beautiful,'' he assured me.

''You are lying! I know I must look really bad,'' I argued.

He shrugged. ''What ever you say, love, but I'm not letting you go. Not yet.''

''You don't ever have to,'' I sighed deeply, content.

''I'm holding you to that.''

**Okay so far I know three things.**

** 1. Next chapter is going to be the last one. Ever.**

** 2. No sequel.**

** 3. I really want you guys to review!**

** Srsly! My beta (who is AWESOME) and I worked really hard for this. I'm sorry it wasn't posted earlier, I blame that on me. **


	37. I Love You Forever

____

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. **

**This is the last chapter, please take the time to read the AN at the end of the chapter.**

_Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying_

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She wont believe me  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think its so sexy

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day.

_Just The Way You Are_

_Bruno Mars._

_He shrugged. ''What ever you say, love, but I'm not letting you go. Not yet.''_

_''You don't ever have to,'' I sighed deeply, content._

_''I'm holding you to that.''_

Edward's POV

A couple of weeks have passed since the whole misunderstanding. Weeks that had passed in pure bliss for all of us, especially for Bella and I. Our close relationship was back on track, making us almost inseparable. I couldn't say that I had liked our temporary separation, but I had learned a few things from the unfortunate events.

Things such as, we had to build our communication so there couldn't be any more misunderstandings, we couldn't let things like this tear us apart, there had to be more trust between the two of us, but most importantly my love for Bella.

I couldn't exactly say that I had shared my feelings for her with her. I had planned to tell her when the Swans and Jane's family came over for dinner to say good-bye to Jane's family, but of course Bella was too busy with the rest of the girls that I felt like it wasn't the right time. There had been other chances to tell her about my feelings to her, but they just didn't feel right for one reason or another.

Other than that, some other things had been plaguing my mind, like forgiveness. Bella and I had talked about forgiving Alec for his actions, and even though she told me that she fully agreed that Alec should be given a second chance, I couldn't exactly agree with her.

The days following the night of the event had been awkward in some ways. Alec had changed his attitude for good and had hung out with the seven of us most of the time. Though I wasn't the only one who thought things were slightly awkward.

I was still conscious that Alec really liked Bella; even loved her in his way, and that didn't really help. Bella had noticed once and had assured me later when we were alone that nothing or nobody else could change her feelings for me.

I had been so close to telling her I loved her that time. Everything had been perfect. We had been on her backyard, under the stars. Looking back at it now, it had been the perfect moment. I had been so close to telling her.

''Bella, I...I...I think that we should both go inside now before anyone starts to worry.''

That had been such a lame excuse, and when I had looked into her eyes she had looked suspicious. She knew something was up. Something big. Though she was way too nice to say anything about it. I had been relieved she had let it go, instead of calling me in on it.

I knew I had to say it to her though, which was why I had called Rosalie and Alice so they could help me come up with a plan. I had an idea already, but I needed other people to help me with everything else. I knew that if I told Emmett, he would make fun of me for being such a sap, Jasper would probably shrug and tell me to wait for the right moment. I had been close to asking my mom for her advice, but then decided she wouldn't be able to keep it away from Renee and that would ruin everything.

Bella was spending the day with her mom so Alice and Rose had agreed to help me, understanding that they couldn't say anything to Bella about it. I wanted this to be a surprise; that Bella found out from me that I loved her instead of hearing it from anybody else.

''But Bella hates surprises, Edward, especially when they are of this magnitude,'' Alice complained and I sighed. I was well aware of Bella's dislike for surprises, but there really wasn't anything I could do about it.

''I'm well aware of that Alice, I just need help with this,'' I almost pleaded.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. ''Okay, we get it Romeo. So do you at least have an idea of what you want to do?'' she asked.

I nodded. ''I kind of have an idea but it's not complete,'' I admitted, watching as their faces turned to almost a business-like expression.

''Do tell,'' they both said at the same time.

That was freaky.

Bella's POV

''I just don't understand why I have to dress like this! Can't I just wear my normal pair of jeans and a normal t-shirt? I have no idea where he is taking me anyway. If I dress like this and we end up going to a fast food restaurant, I'm going to die of humiliation,'' I complained to Alice and Rosalie.

Edward had told me yesterday that he wanted the two of us to spend the day together. Just the two of us. When I asked him what we will be doing, he told me it was a surprise.

Seriously, didn't he know that I hated surprises by now?

Rosalie and Alice had somehow found out- I hadn't told them, I was actually hopping that they wouldn't even notice so they wouldn't ask questions afterwards- and now they decided to play Bella Barbie for an occasion I didn't myself know what would be appropriate to wear.

Though they both had insisted that they knew what will be the perfect outfit. I had argued with them for a better part of a half-hour, until I decided to just shut up and let them do what they liked. As long as they didn't go overboard.

The only thing I asked them not to do, and of course they ignored me and went against my wishes. They had dressed me in a one-shoulder silk top that had a ribbon-like belt and ruffles on the one shoulder leading down to the other side. It was beautiful; don't get me wrong, but way too dressy.

They paired that up with a pair of denim skinny jeans that were comfortable enough. To my surprise they didn't strap me into a pair of heels, but a really cute pair of flats. For jewelry they stayed simple enough and only gave me a wrap bracelet that Alice said matched both, the shoes and the shirt.

Alice did my make-up and hair, leaving them both pretty nice. All in all, I looked good, but I somehow felt like it was too much. When I voiced this to Rosalie she just rolled her eyes.

''Bella, you look hot! Now stop worrying about it, okay?'' she said. I nodded.

Ten minutes later after they were both done, the bell rang downstairs. I immediately began to feel the nerves and anticipation creeping up as Ali and Rose dragged me down the stairs, much more excited than myself.

''Okay slow down guys! I don't want to break something!'' I said as they both continued dragging me down the stairs.

As soon as we stopped at the bottom of the stairs and both of them let go of my hands, I looked up to meet my favorite green eyes.

He was wearing a pair a fitted dark washed fitted pair of jeans with a dark green button down t-shirt that brought out his eyes. He was the definition of perfect.

As soon as our eyes met he smiled and opened his arms, in which I gladly walked to. He gave me a sweet kiss on the lips then turned to wave to Rose and Alice before he led us both towards his silver Volvo which was parked in my drive way.

''You look absolutely beautiful today Bella,'' he whispered in my ear as he opened the door for me to climb in the passenger seat. I smiled at him, but when I was about to voice my response he closed the door lightly and walked to his side of the car.

''You don't look bad yourself,'' I replied smiling at him.

Edward smiled and then reached out to the backseat and grabbed a blue sleep mask to my surprise as he placed it lightly over my eyes.

''What do you think you're doing?'' I questioned, attempting to move as he placed the sleep mask to cover my eyes, making me temporarily blind.

''I'm covering your eyes so you won't be able to see,'' he replied matter-of-factly.

I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see. ''So I figured, but why are you doing this?'' I demanded.

I heard him sigh. ''It's a surprise,'' was his simple reply.

''You know, I really hate surprises and I rather like having my vision.''

''Bella, don't whine.''

''I am not whining, Edward, I just really want to know what's going on,'' I almost pleaded, facing the way where his voice had come from.

''Nothing, just sit back and relax.''

''Fine.''

X~X~X

About a half-hour later, maybe more or less, I couldn't really know for sure since my eyes were still covered, and I couldn't see the time, I felt the car come to a smooth stop. I sighed, hoping he will remove the piece of cloth from my eyes, as ridiculous as this sounded, I really wanted to see his face.

''We are here,'' Edward's velvet voice came from besides me.

''Does that mean you will uncover my eyes?'' I asked.

''Nope, you have to wait a little bit,'' he answered. I was about to respond to that when he spoke again. ''Wait here, okay I'll go open you door.''

I nodded, and heard his door open and close. Seconds later, my own door open and as he helped me out and my feet registered that instead of the floor being the smooth cement I was expecting, it was dirt, making me wonder where he was taking me.

''Edward, where the hell are you taking me?''

''If I tell you, it won't be a surprise, Bella. Plus, I would rather see your surprised expression when you find out.''

I nodded. The other odd thing that stricken me was the earthy smell of my surroundings, but instead of coming up with trying to come up to where we were going, I just smiled, refusing to ponder it.

I trusted Edward immensely, and I knew that where ever he was taking me, I would feel safe.

Without any warning, I was swept off my feet and felt as Edward positioned me to carry be bridal style. I rolled my eyes at Edward's action, but refrained from doing anything.

''I can walk you know,'' I reminded him, but I couldn't stop the smile on my face. He was just the sweetest guy any girl could ever dream for.

''Not without tripping over your own feet,'' he whispered so low I probably wouldn't have been able to hear if I hadn't been paying so much attention to the sounds around me.

I stuck my tongue out, hopefully in his direction, and enjoyed the sound of his musical laugh.

X~X~X

''Are we there yet?'' I asked as I became even more impatient.

We had been walking; well he was walking while I was still in his arms, for quite a while now. I didn't enjoy the fact that I couldn't see anything, and I didn't know where he was taking me.

Maybe he was lost but was too stubborn to admit it.

''Yeah, we are here,'' he said as he set me down on my two feet. I reached for the cloth covering my eyes but he stopped them halfway up. ''Now, wait a second here okay?'' he said. He didn't even wait for my answer and walked away.

I couldn't see where he was or what was happening, and I wondered, for one wild second, if he had left me here to stand like an idiot, but then decided he wouldn't do that.

Not long after, I felt his arms wrap around me from behind, his chin resting on my shoulder, he was so close I could feel his breath on my face.

''Before I show you what I've done, I need you to promise me something, okay?'' I nodded. ''Please don't freak out or anything, I brought you here for a reason.''

I felt his hands at the back of my head, gently taking away the cloth. ''I don't want your beautiful hair to get ruined,'' he whispered in my ear as he took it out. I had my eyes closed even after he had taken away the offending cloth, not really knowing whether or not to open it now or if I was waiting for him to tell me.

I could smell a strange fragrance in the air, one that didn't entirely belong in the forest, where I figured we were at.

''Open your eyes now, love,'' he quietly urged me in a gentle voice. I opened my eyes and gasped at what lay before me.

We were in the middle of his meadow, the last place I figured we will be at which was really stupid of me. He, hopefully not alone, had placed those electric candles, setting in a romantic atmosphere.

In the center there was a table, set up in a romantic dinner type of setting. Flower petals adorned the floor. There was gentle, classical music playing in the background, and I recognized the very beginning of my lullaby.

I looked up at Edward, tears of amazement and love running down my cheeks. ''How?'' I asked quietly, it felt like that was the voice you had to use here so to not disturb the utter beauty and peace this place possessed.

He looked down at me with the same emotion that he has been gazing at me with since we got back together, and I still couldn't name it. Edward gently wiped away the tears, but kept his palms on my cheeks.

''I got help. Do you like it?'' he whispered.

''It's absolutely beautiful.'' I kept my eyes connected to his. My melody in the background seemed to be perfect for this setting.

I love you. I wanted to say those simple, yet so powerful, words to him, but I was afraid he didn't feel the same way, or that he will think it was way too soon to thing like that.

''It's okay, but it pales in comparison with you here. You are so much more beautiful than anything in this universe,'' he whispered, placing he forehead against mine. Tears were flowing down my cheeks, he carefully kissed each away.

''I love you, Bella,'' he said and I gasped in surprise. ''I love you and I always did. From the very first moment I met you, to now, to forever. I don't know anymore what it feels like to not love you, and I don't want to know. You are all I want, Bella, all I want compacted into you. Beautiful girl, inside and out,' he whispered.

''I love you, too. Always and forever.''

Edward leaned in to kiss me, sweet and lovingly. Everything was beautiful, perfect.

The music, my perfect melody composed by the sweetest and perfect man, lingered in the background, the place was perfect. Everything was just right.

And I had the most amazing man for myself, now and forever.

Our forever.

Our happily ever after.

**The End**

**I still find it impossible to believe this is the last chapter of this story. I know, I know, it took me long enough, but school really took so much of my time. Sorry. **

**As many of you know, there isn't going to be a sequel, but I'm going to re-write most of the chapters from this story, because I have found so many errors, and I want to correct them. Of course, first I'm going to focus on my other stories which I have left abandonded for the time being. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, and took the time to read it. Although I didn't get the chance to respond to every single one, I read them all. Thank you. **

**Thank you to my awesome Beta as well, VaMpIrExPixie, I really appreaciate you. **

**Thanks for everything.**

**Mitxi :)**


End file.
